Twisted Fates
by Sunflowerhippi
Summary: Bella is left after a series of events that leave her a mother and now alone living in Seattle with no idea what her future holds. Her run in with a red eyed vampire changes all that she knew about her future. Rated M for language/drugs/other OOC PB
1. Chapter 1 (updated)

**Chapter 1**

**I work with toddlers I am not an English major. I also have a bad problem of switching what person I type in. Always got yelled at in English class for it and most of the time I don't even see myself doing it so sorry in advance.**

**I am also going to try to make these updates a bit longer then my other story. But that also means updates will probably been every few days maybe even weekly. I could do daily again but that would mean 2-3k chapters probably. I am going for 7-10k for this story. I have no idea where it is going and how it will get there but that makes it all the better.**

**AGAIN - BIG WARNING: Rated M for a reason, Language, Drug Use, and Various other unhappy thoughts will be present in this story. You have been warned.**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe it has been 3 years already. My life really has taken a turn for the worse. I guess nothing could really get any worse then how it has been but now it is no longer major events destroying my existence but the constant reminders, and the daily grind of life. I wish I could go back to high school and change how stupid I was and how I let myself fall in love with someone like him, and how I could have been so stupid with my life and my future.

~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~

Edward had just left and I had been spending everyday with Jake and the guys down at La Push. I missed him so much but I couldn't even bring myself to think about him. I knew Jake was worried about me not only because of the fact I had lost almost 20lbs but because I had also picked up some nasty habits. Jake hated that I drank, he even dumped many of my bottles down the drain just to show me how much he hated what I was doing to myself. The night he came into my room and saw me passed out on the floor and saw the bag of cocaine sitting under the edge of my bed was the last straw for him. He felt he had no other choice and called Billy and talked him into calling the Cullens to try to get me help. He knew what Charlie would think if he came home to me like that so he grabbed the bag and carried me back to his house. To say that Billy was pissed about involving the Cullens would have been an understatement but he also knew that I needed the closure, or at least that was what they all hoped would help snap me out of this.

I woke up the next day in the Cullens house and I was shocked and furious at the same time. Jake was irate at me for obvious reasons and I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. Stupid Jake, why did you have to come over. I never told him but I was pretty sure he knew I was trying to kill myself. I had given up caring about Edwards promise asking me to not do anything stupid. I saw no point to keep my promise to him if he wasn't going to keep his to me. I was nothing to him, a useless blood bag. Why waste my life caring, but the thing was I couldn't not care. I flipped out at Jake asking him why he would bring me here.

That was when I heard them. Emmett came running into the room and hugged me pleading with me saying how sorry he was for what had happened. Rose even said a half way decent apology about how she didn't think it would effect me as badly, and how it had upset the family so much. I saw Alice and Jasper behind them in the doors. Alice had tears that would never fall in her eyes. She came running in after Emmett let me go spouting out how sorry she was, how Edward had demanded her to not look at my future, and then once the wolfs were around she couldn't even see it if she wanted to. She felt like crap about not seeing this happen and not being here for me. I knew she ment it but I still wanted to hate them all. I was starting to feel as though my life was back, and that everything would be okay. It wasn't until then that I noticed I had an IV attached to the bed next to me. Carlisle walked in looking at me with the most bewildered face I had ever seen on him. He was upset with me I could tell, but worried, and mad, and sad all at the same time. It didn't suit him to look like this he was always so composed. He told me I would have died if Jake hadn't found me when he did. I looked around and noticed Edward was nowhere to be found.

Between his absence and the fact I should be dead like I had wanted to be, I flipped out, yelling and screaming at them all how I wanted to be dead. I pulled the IV out of my arm not caring about the blood that started to drip and got up off of the bed and found the strength to get myself out of the house. Once outside though I realized I was an idiot. I had no car and no way to get home. I didn't care enough to even stop and started to walk towards the road.

I got a few miles away to the strip mall and went to the first place that had caught my eye. The liquor store. Lucky for me my jeans still had some cash and my lovely fake ID I had gotten right after they left. I needed it for this exact reason. I grabbed a bottle of 151 figuring it would cut the pain nicely right now. In all the concern and love they tried to show none came after me, and Edward still was nowhere to be seen. I opened the bottle and took a large gulp and walking the rest of the way back to my house. Somehow I managed to not get arrested for public drunkenness and I got back to my house. I opened the door and saw Edward standing there in front of me. The look of sadness in his face killed me. I did the only thing my mind could process at the time and stumbled over to him kissing him trying to push him back against the wall. My feeling for him hadn't changed, I still loved him as much as I hated him, and I knew exactly what I wanted from him.

I wanted to say that we both wanted what had happened that day, but from my memory what little I had it seemed that way. I felt as though he was back and he loved me again and we could be together. When we had sex that afternoon it was almost perfect. Well as perfect as it could have been with him leaving a few giant handprints on my thighs and various other body parts. It hadn't hurt that much when it was going on but the next day my body was showing me just how human I was and how much he really could have broken me or killed me.

I almost wished he would have. I thought my life was turning around though and I couldn't have been more wrong.

I found out he really no longer gave a fuck about me a few weeks later when I called to talk to him about something and he wouldn't answer. I needed to talk to him, I had to. I was late, and I had taken a pregnancy test and in some fucked up reality it was positive. I hadn't slept with anyone since him or for months before him. Well he was only the second guy I had been with, and it was only my second time so I knew it was his. I had no idea how and why but I knew it was his. There wasn't a doubt in my mind and I needed to talk to him, no one would understand but him. Here I was trying to call him to tell him what was going on and he wouldn't answer.

I was almost 4 months along at the time, and had been calling him every couple of days hoping he would answer. Eventually he did, and I regret ever calling him that day. I had never been called as many names and as horrible of things as he did that day. He told me I had been a pity fuck and that he wanted nothing to do with me. He told me to just kill the baby and be done with it, and if I didn't he would do it for me if he ever saw us again. He wouldn't be back and he sure as hell was having nothing to do with whatever was growing inside of me. He told me I had better stay away from his family, and never to call or speak to them again or it would be the last day I ever lived on this earth. I had never feared him before that day and now I knew what they all ment when Jake and all the guys told me how evil they all were and I knew now I was going to be doing this alone.

I had told Charlie that it was some guy from a party. He had a feeling how out of control my drinking was but I never did it at home. I was always gone, so as much as he hated it he really didn't say much to me. Once I told him though he did what any good father was. He helped me to find a doctor, to clean up my act and to get ready to be a good mom, I was only 19. I had never expected my life to be so like my mothers, having a baby young and then raising it alone. Charlie kept telling me I wouldn't be alone but I knew I would.

I had even lied to Jake and the whole pack about who the father was. After that day I didn't visit Jake for a few weeks. I couldn't, I knew the bruises would make him kill whoever it was and since I was saying it was a human boy it would have ment he had been way to rough to leave marks like that. When I finally did make it down to La Push I found that Jake no longer wanted anything to do with me. My lack of communication since I had flipped out at him for saving my life had put me on his shit list. I had been ungrateful about what he had done to help me and to him I wasn't worth it anymore. I was too much for him to emotionally handle and it was "good for him". I sat in my truck and cried for almost an hour when Billy came out and told me he was sorry but I needed to leave the property. He would call Charlie if I needed a ride.

I couldn't say anything and told him to tell Jake I was sorry, and that I still wished for him to be the babies godfather. That got enough of Billy's attention to make Jake come outside and talk to me. We talked for a few hours and Jake kept trying to get the name of the person from me. I told him I was to drunk to remember the guys name and was just happy I remembered it was consensual sex. Jake and I tried to stay friends but by the time I was 7 months we were lucky to speak every other week.

I was due any day now when I got the phone call from the police department telling me that Charlie had been shot. I was in the hospital giving birth when I found out I really did not mater to Jake anymore. I had called my only friend when I went into labor asking him to be there. He never showed up to see me but had been on the other floor when my father had passed away. He never came to visit me those days after. I buried Charlie 3 days after giving birth, Jake didn't come to the funeral.

I later found out he had imprinted.. She was good from him, and I hoped she treated him well. I had heard that as much as she understood how much he cared for his friend, she couldn't deal with the constant 24/7 attention to me was not okay with her. He knew he couldn't stay in my life, and that was the end of it. We had only spoken once in the 2 months before I went into labor, I had just hopped that things would change. I was wrong but it was not something I was going to push on Jake or his new imprint. It was not fair of me to expext that from him, he had already helped me looking back in more ways then I could have expected, even if I didn't see it then.

I named my son Anthony Masen Swan. That was the start of my new life.

I moved later that month up to Seattle. I didn't have enough money for a big move, but after I had sold the house and basic things I had enough to buy what Anthony needed and a vehicle that would hopefully be trouble free for a few years. It was nothing special but it was a leftover that I got a nice deal on and new. At that point I had been trying to keep my head up and think positive about my future.

I had no idea what would happen to a 19 year old mom. I had daycare to pay for while I tried to work, only to barley make enough to cover daycare let alone my bills. I was already eatting into my savings. I moved into a new place that was cheaper but in a horrible area of town, but saving almost $400 a month in rent made it worth it. I could afford food for me now too not just for my son. He had and will always come first.

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

I had been at this job for 2 years now while working on finishing up school and trying to keep my little household afloat. I had failed though when today I lost my temper with a coworker who just so happened to be sleeping with the boss. It didn't matter he was married, he still had picked her side and that left me now standing in this line at the unemployment office to file for something in hopes that I would be able to make ends meet. I also had made appointments at WIC and welfare but found out that Anthony was too old for WIC now, and welfare told me to come back after I was done here and knew what my "income" would be every month. I hated to rely on the system. I felt like crap doing it. I had only 1 more semester of school left and I knew I would have to drop out. I still had to go and apply for loans, maybe somehow I could get a scholarship or something to help me pay for the last little bit. I wasn't planning to get my hopes up but I had to at least try. I needed to make something of myself and for Anthony. I wouldn't let him down.

I was driving between the one office when I car came flying threw a red-light, the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital being looked at by a set of gold eyes.

I did the only thing my mind could and I passed out.

I woke up later and saw a nurse in the room with me. I had a tube in my throat and couldn't talk so I did my best to move my arm, that I now noticed as well was broken around to get her attention. The rise in my heart rate did and she looked down. I drew with my hand in the air trying to write and she brought me a pencil. In my best wrong handed font I wrote.

_Who is my doctor?_

She told me my doctor was Dr. Cullen. Well so I hadn't lost my mind, it had been Carlisle who had seen me. My mind started to race, he couldn't see me, he would see Anthony, he would ask questions. Oh god, no no no no. He looked just like Edward, I couldn't have this I had to leave. Oh yea they were so going to let me leave. I tried to grab her arm as she left, and I wrote.

_I really need to talk can this come out? _

She looked up at me and told me she would go ask Dr Cullen.

_NO! _

I quickly scribbled on the paper. It was then she asked me if I wanted another doctor and I sighed and I wrote.

_Yes, I dated his son and it ended bad. Please don't let him in here._

It was quick and simple and I hopped she would get this tube out and I could get home. Oh god home, Anthony.

I grabbed the paper again writing –

_Where is my son?_

I heard her calling out in the hallway but couldn't hear it all. I saw Renee walk into the room holding Anthony and I started to cry. Thank god he was okay. I hadn't spoken to my mom since she had flipped out about my drinking but I was so happy to see her and know it was going to be okay. She sat down next to the bed with Anthony asleep on her lap. My mom had no idea who his father was, she had found out at the funeral that I was pregnant, and that I had had a son. It was a minor shock that hadn't helped the growing distance between us.

"Bella don't worry, it will be okay" she told me and I smiled the best I could. "Bella the nurse told me you don't want Carlisle to see you anymore, are you sure? I gave her a thumbs up and she called the nurse back in. Shortly later the nurse came back with a new doctor and they took out my tube. Oh god did that hurt. I couldn't even talk with it out yet. I sat there sipping water for a while when I heard some yelling in the hallway. Thankfully Reene got up to close the door.

"Mom has Carlisle seen you or Anthony? I asked, pleading to myself for a no.

"No honey I just picked him up from daycare an hour ago, we just got here right when the nurse was coming in the last time" she told me. Wow that was close.

"Okay, it's just I never told them all, and I don't want them to know about him and what happened after they left. I don't want them to feel bad" I lied to her hoping she would understand.

The doctor came back in not that much later and was happy to see my progress. My lung had deflated when my rib hit it which is why I had the tube, and besides that and a broken arm, lots of brusies and a very sore hip I was not in that bad of shape. He had wanted me to stay the night but somehow my mom got him to bring the papers for me to be discharged against doctors orders. I guess she had realized how uncomfortable I was about Dr. Cullen being here and wanted to get out of here.

She was wheeling me out when I heard Carlisle call over to us "Bella wait"


	2. Chapter 2 (updated)

Chapter 2

**I own nothing. **

**AGAIN - BIG WARNING: Rated M for a reason, Language, Drug Use, and Various other unhappy thoughts will be present in this story. You have been warned.**

_The doctor came back in not that much later and was happy to see my progress. My lung had deflated when my rib hit it which is why I had the tube, and besides that and a broken arm, lots of brusies and a very sore hip I was not in that bad of shape. He had wanted me to stay the night but somehow my mom got him to bring the papers for me to be discharged against doctors orders. I guess she had realized how uncomfortable I was about Dr. Cullen being here and wanted to get out of here._

_She was wheeling me out when I heard Carlisle call over to us "Bella wait"_

"I quickly hugged my mom and whispered, go and if you have to Anthony is yours please" I begged and my mom kept walking.

"Bella what happened?"

"Carlisle I think you know, I got into a car accident. I am sorry you had to treat me, I would have asked for someone else if I had been awake as to not make things harder on you. Please don't tell anyone you saw me, I have to go" I called over for a nurse and asked her to help wheel me down to where my mom had her rental waiting for me and Anthony was already sleeping in his car seat.

I was helped into the car by my mom and the nurse and we started off from the hospital. I had put the house address into the GPS and my mom got us there no problem. She however was not very happy in the area we were living in.

"Honey you should move in with me and Phil, I know it has been a long time since we talked and I am sure you wondered how I got here so fast. Thing is Phil got traded and now we live in Denver" she rushed out to tell me. I was glad my mom was here but I wasn't sure if me and my mess moving in with her was the best idea.

"Bella I know this is hard but you have a child now and you will be in pain and hurt for 6-8 weeks minimum for your arm and your ribs can take months to get back to normal. It might be the best idea."

"Mom, I can't do that to you and Phil. Plus I still have 1 more semester of school left" To say she was shocked wouldn't even cover the face she was making at me.

"School"

"Yes mom, I started a degree for Real Estate at the local community college" I had thought it would be a great thing to do. Plus it was something you could ½ do out of a home office depending on who you boss is."

"Bella I would prefer it if you moved out here, could you finish up at a school by us? I could help you find one that you classes transfer to" she almost pleaded with me, "please Bella. I already lost your father I don't want to loose you. These last years have been hell. I knew I had a grandson but I know nothing about him. I missed you, I miss you both" she started to cry and I knew I couldn't hurt her like this.

"Okay" That was all it took.

We spent the next week working with my school finding what schools closest to Renee would take all of my credit towards there program. Thankfully Colorado had similar requirements and it left me with 4 classes to take to finish up my certification. I could do this. I think that was a first positive thought I had in a while but I needed to start looking up.

**Jaspers POV:**

I was so sick of this family, so sick of the drama it wasn't worth it anymore. They might not have known how much everyone felt like crap around here but I sure as hell did. I couldn't even keep quiet about it. If I was a human I would joke that Alice was going to kill me in my sleep, being that I didn't sleep that was a bit less of a worry for me. None of us slept which ment no time away from all of these feelings, the whole family thought I was going nuts. But honestly I was more worried what was going to happen to them. I wish there was a damn vampire pysch-ward because they all needed to go and check in. This was getting ridiculous.

It had been 2 years since Edward had made us all move from Forks. And for two years I have sat here feeling what they have all been dealing with. Alice and I no longer lived in the same room, and since probably a month after we got here we hadn't slept together, we don't even hold hands, and we barley even speak to each other. I knew I had to get out of here.

"Alice I need – "

"Jasper just go, I still love you but I can't do this anymore, neither can you" She said and with that I was off to the only person who I knew I could trust. It wasn't what I had expected but Alice had always been able to see what would happen and I grew to trust that she wouldn't let me get into anything over my head.

I got to Peter's house a few days later. He had moved out to the Denver house a year ago back from New Mexico. I knew Charlotte had loved the house in New Mexico and that was why as much as they were nomads they had spent most of there time there. I walked in and the place smelled like a trash dump. "Peter" I yelled hoping to find him alive somewhere in here. "Peter" Well this was not good, something wasn't sitting right with me.

I started to sniff him out worried about what I would find. I should have been as this was nothing like him. I walked into his room and found him in a ball on the bed. It hadn't phased me yet but I didn't smell Charlotte or feel her emotions anywhere around us. "Um Peter …" I started to ask but was cut off by the pure sadness and devisation that rolled off of him in waves.

"What happened?" I was all I could ask him before he snapped and had me pinned against the wall.

"Why didn't you call me back!" he yelled. Okay I had no idea it was serious when he would text me his drama filled, I need you messages. Normally that was just him being Peter. Typically it went I want you, I need you, Oh Baby Oh Baby. So I didn't think anything of it when I got only part of the message

"They killed her, she's gone" he sobbed as he let go of my neck and I dropped to the floor I was trying to process that words he had just said. Oh god.

"Peter, what happened. I am sorry" I sent him a push of my guilt and sorrow for him. I had no idea this had happened.

"Maria. We ran into some newborns the one day and I didn't kill them. We had smelled them but I didn't know they had caught wind of us too. That night she showed up with countless newborns, I honestly have no idea. We killed 10 or so of them but there were just to many, I couldn't..." If he could have cried he would, I saw the venom building up in his eyes. I knew when I let them go back during the wars how much they cared for each other, and my respect for Peter was what kept them alive. And now that bitch had come back and took what wasn't hers to touch.

"What do you want to do" I asked. I knew he would want revenge but I wasn't sure if he would accept my help. "When did this happen?"

"It was right before I told you I was here." He said "I moved here the next day after she had been killed. I knew I had to think of something and that is what I have been trying to do, with no luck. Everything always ends up with me dead." ow and I thought my life was crap. I had a mate- I guess you could call her that. But I just couldn't stand to be around her or anyone else right now.

"We will figure it out, I promise" I told him. "Thanks Major" Was all he said. I haven't heard that name in a while but probably because I haven't seen him in decades.

"You need to hunt." Was all I could say as I picked him up and carried him across the room. I hated to clean and after I pulled him into my car I called 411 and found a cleaner who would come out no questions asked and get this house clean now. I had no idea how someone who didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't sweat, didn't need to wear clothes, could trash a house but every draw and closest in the house might as well have exploded. Well at least this was all getting my mind off of Alice and the family.

"Where should I go" I asked. I had no idea where to find crappy people in this city, and since I didn't feed on them anyways I really didn't know where to drive. He didn't anwser me right away but I didn't have to wait for an answer when I heard a female scream as we drove past an alley. I pulled over and ran down the alley. Lucky me it was 2 guys and only 1 girl. I could handle this. I pulled them off as quickly as possible and sent her on her way. She ran so fast it was nice. No complications from her at least. I grabbed Peter again and drug him to the alley. This was getting pretty fucking annoying already.

"Eat damn it!" I told him as I broke the guys neck and used my nail to slice open his throat. That was all it took and Peter was feeding. Thankfully I didn't' have to help to get him to start on number 2 as this was starting to be annoying and soon we were back in the car.

"Jasper – Look I-" I had never heard him studder or be short on words before in my life. This was different.

"Don't worry about it, I can't say I know what you are going through, but I feel for you" And I knew he knew what I ment. I could feel everything from him and I did my best to keep my emotions to myself right now. My rage and hatred of everything as well as my pity for Peter was not going to help us out at all.

"Okay lets go back to the house, I hope you don't mind but I hired some help" I told him as well left. Turned out I had picked a good place, the house was spotless when we got back, and they were already gone. I had told them to be in and out as fast as possible and I gave them a credit card and told them charge whatever it takes as long as it is done. I had no idea what to expect but it wasn't really a concern. I needed my ass wipe captain back beside my side but I knew from those I had killed before that loosing a mate was all consuming to the person still alive.

**Peters POV:**

When I saw the Major walk into my room I knew there was a problem. I was too far gone to really care what I said and what happened. Next thing I know he had shoved two guys in front of me in a alley and I was having my first meal in almost a month. I just hadn't had any urge to go and feed lately. I hadn't even been sticking to my diet and the trips before had just found someone, killed them quickly, and ate and went back home.

I walked into the house and it was clean. I had heard Jasper tell me he had hired help and I was guessing this was what he ment. I really hadn't cared about a thing since I got here. If I needed something I got it out, problem was most of those thing reminded me of Charlotte and soon were broken in pieces on the floor. I had lied to Jasper, somehow I had. I told him Maria had killed Charlotte. Truth is she had left me for Maria. The newborns did come back that night and Maria wanted us to come with her. I told her no, but for some reason, Charlotte didn't. She left me that night and I was standing there alone in our house and had no idea where to go.

I knew Jasper would eventually find out, I had a feeling the Major would be kicking my ass for that but I couldn't tell him the truth. Somehow I couldn't keep my mate happy enough to keep her here with me, she chose to go back to the psychotic bitch instead. I had no idea how I hadn't seen that coming. I was supposed to have a gift. I was supposed to be skilled and just know things but I didn't even know my own damn wife and mate was going to up and leave me for our past. The past that had tried to kill us so many fucking times.

Well that thought process hadn't went well and I was sure my rage had boiled over my emotions as I turned and Jasper was looking me straight in the eyes. "I know you are mad about it but that much rage isn't going to help us get revenge" Oh I felt like an ass "Okay well why, do you feel guilty now."

"Fuck major just turn it off will you" I didn't know what else to say. It was my lies that had made this mess with him now and I was going to have to live with what I had told him unless I told him I was full of it, we could deal with that later when it came up.

**Bella's POV:**

Welcome to Denver – the signed said in the airport. This was going to be fun. I had been trying to keep my hopes up about moving here for the past week. I knew I was going to be starting school again soon. I still had a few more weeks with my cast on but the doctor was hopefully that I would be healed up enough to start next month. I was keeping everything I could that he was right. I loved my mom but I knew I would need space. She had offered to watch Anthony for me which was a great help. It let me keep my mind on school and only have to work part time. She offered to pay my bills I already had for me but I just couldn't let her do that. I only had a few school loans I had from before left to pay since I no longer had an apartment or those other bills, and it was easy to make $200 a month. I could do that in 1 week. I had found a part time nanny job in the mornings for 3 hours. I was responsible for waking them up, cooking breakfast, and then getting them onto the bus. Simple, easy and at $10 an hour times 15 hours a week ment I would make $600 a month. It was also under the table. It was plenty to pay my bills and help out Renee with food bills. I didn't feel as much like a bum as I thought I would but I still wished I could do more.

I had talked to the family and they knew about my car accident and they had agreed to let me start once I got the cast off. I could cook and function but it would just be easier if I didn't, plus the mom was a teacher so she really only needed me during the school year.

I was keeping my head up high. I can do this.

We got to Renee's house and it was pretty nice. It was a simple house in a new development. It wasn't in Denver though it was a bit outside. I wasn't sure exactly where we were at but it was nice. I was just glad to see she was happy.

I saw Phil when I got out of the car and he gave me and Anthony hugs. I think my mom was doing better then I was with all of the changes going on around us. I knew after I ran into Carlisie I had to get out of Seattle though. Edward might not have been there but I wasn't sure if he knew about Anthony or not and I didn't need him to find out where we were at either. I couldn't risk it. He had made it very clear the last phone call what would happen if I did not listen to what he told me to do.

We walked in and I saw that Phil had already painted a room for Anthony. The walls had a green grass tone baseboard, with trees on the white walls and a sky above. It was perfect, oh it was so nice. He got him a blue race car bed, with a tool chest style dresser. He had a toy bin that was a stack of tires that the lid flipped over to make a race track for your toy cars. It had a race track throw rug too, and I saw the toy bin was full. I broke out in tears. I had no idea what to say. "Bella do you like it" My mom asked while pulling me into a hug." "It is wonderful" was all I could say as Anthony ran past me and into the room and grabbed at every toy he could find. I had tried my best as a mom but with how tight money was I was never able to get him a ton of toys. "But no more spoiling him mom, please" I asked. I did not want him to get used to having so much around him only to lose it if we were to ever move out.

She led me down the hall to my room. "Please tell me you didn't go as crazy on mine?" I asked. "No Bella I know you prefer simple" she said as she opened up my door. It was exactly that. White walls again, with a lavender carpet. She had done a similar lavender stencil around the top of the walls, and the bed had dark violet sheets and comforter. The bed was a white sleigh bed, and I saw 2 dressers of a similar style. "Thanks mom" was all I could say. I hated taking so much from her when I hadn't really earned it. I knew since Charlie's death I had just vanished. I had been a horrible daughter and here she was just helping me out with everything and being wonderful. I didn't deserve it. I almost couldn't process it at times right now. I owed her more then I could ever explain.

"Mom can I borrow the car?" I hoped she would let me. I needed to go and get some more things. Thankfully I had saved up a bit of money so now with my non working status and my non home renter status I had time to go to the mall and buy some much needed items. I had almost ran out of bra's and underwear that didn't have holes, but being broke ment you delt with what you had. I knew a few people at my old job who thought I was stupid, and asked why I would do that when I could just not get Anthony something and then I would have enough but I just couldn't do it to myself or to him. I felt bad ever having to withhold something from my son.

"I want to head over to the mall and buy some clothes and things I just havn't had the time." I turned away a bit and mumbled. "or the money to buy." I hoped she wouldn't mind.

"Sure, just call if you need me." And she handed me her cell phone. "obviously just call Phil's number" she smiled back at me. "Anthony will be fine here, right kiddo" He looked over and winked at me and then went back to his toys. Oh he was such a cute little shit. What a few new toys can do to a toddler. I went out to the car and hoped in and went for a drive, thankfully the GPS could find the mall and that made it pretty simple.

I got to the mall and saw something I hadn't seen in a while. I had gotten used to crazy expensive cars around the Cullens but not anymore but the Buggati Veyron in the parking lot stuck out a lot. Well that and it was parked across 3 spaces in the middle of nowhere in the parking lot. I laughed and decided to park a few cars down just to be a jerk. I laughed at my self as I got out of the car and couldn't stop the smile knowing how much me parking that close to there beauty of a car would annoy the owner.


	3. Chapter 3 Updated

**Peter's POV:**

Okay I had to get out of here.

"Jasper I am running out"

"Where" he yelled back at me.

"Mall – Somewhere not sure yet. I just need to get out of here, memories and all"

"Can I tag along, I need to grab some stuff at the mall" I heard him yell back.

"Fine" Well I guess no mental time for me. Well that is unless he will leave me alone in the mall. I went out to the garage… what car what car. Oh the Veyron could be nice for today. I had went on a spending spree and wasted as much money as possible shopping since Charlotte had left.

I went out with a ton of cash and came out with enough cars to keep me busy for a few weeks. I got a 2005 Porsche Carerra GT, a 2009 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, 2009 Ferrari F430 Scuderia, a ridiculously orange 2008 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, 2010 Aston Martin DBS Volante, 1970 Plymouth Cuda, 1968 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500, and I had went and ordered a snakeskin green new Viper SRT-10 with white racing stripes. I was waiting for it to come in. Couldn't get much more idiotic than a neon green viper to say look at me I'm an idiot. But I think all the car dealerships in the area and in the state love me now.

I waited there for Jasper and to say he looked shocked was an understatement. As a nomad shopping and wasting millions on cars wasn't on the top of our to do list but here I was with a few million in my garage, and I spent a nice chunk on my house.

"Peters… are you having a mid-life crisis?"

"I decided to skip the nomad thing for a bit and stick around here" I told him hoping he would just take it at face value.

"Oh" Well crap I knew he was worried, I didn't need his skills to know that.

"So I think this mall trip could be interesting" I told him. Not sure why but I was just getting that feeling.

"If you say so my Magic 8 ball"

He got in the car, and I put 1 of the 2 keys in. I had no urge to wrap this car around a tree. Yes vampires might be good drivers but 600+ horsepower was plenty to drive the short trip to the mall I didn't need the extra hundreds the second key gave me. We got there and I parked at the end of the lot diagonally across a few spaces. I hoped that would work enough as it is the universal don't park near me sign.

We both got out of the car and went into the mall. I just wanted space and needed to get out. Jasper split from me though since he said he actually needed some clothes. He had left most of his things with Alice and the family at their place. He hadn't been sure if he was going to stay here or move back there eventually so I guess he needed a new wardrobe for now. It would be nice to see him dressed like himself instead of the pretty boy Alice had always dressed him up as. He was more a jeans and t-shirt guy.

I sat down on a bench looking around and watching people walk by. It was odd how they all seamed to part around where I was sitting, as if mentally they knew back away stay away he will eat you. Well not that they knew that but they felt they should give me space. I looked up and met eyes with a brunette with long waving hair. She stair, not blinking, no fear. I could see her anger at me and I didn't even know the chick. How the hell did she know who I was, why was she mad at me. What the fucking hell. I quickly reached my phone down and snapped a picture of the staring chick. I knew I had to find her later. Rule number 1 no one can know what we are. Obviously someone had screwed up. She looked right through my purple eyes, stupid contacts and knew it. Well I guess I was going to be going back on my diet and killing someone who hadn't done any wrong. I had to find her and kill her. She couldn't know about our world

**_Somehow this part of the story vanished so I am re-writing it 10.25.13 about 2 years okay more like 3+ years after the original story was written so if it is a bit out of place that is why.**

I walked around the mall a bit more before I ran into Jasper leaving a store. I know he could feel my confusion before I even had said a word.

"What happened now?" he asked and I showed him the picture on my phone and he went mute.

"Bella" he said with a confused look in his eyes.

"You need to do more than use a one word even if it is a name answer, who is Bella?" I ask just as confused as when we started. I was supposed to just know shit but he was winning that game today.

"Edwards human, did I not ever tell you about her?" he said and I tried to place it. As much as we couldn't really forget we did push things into the back of our minds. I remembered the story a bit and nodded to Jasper that he had told me.

"She saw me Jasper, she knew what I was and just stared at me begging me to come bite her." I said not sure how to proceed from here with this girl. She knew what we were, and she knew because of my friends lack of self preservation. "The Vol-" he cut me off.

"Yes Peter we know that but we couldn't just kill her. She isn't a concern." he said and turned away from me for a bit. I wonder if there was something else they were not telling me.

"I am going to go and talk to her" I told him going to turn around.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I hear Jasper say and he goes out the doors and leaves. I wonder if he is going to leave me a car or not. Maybe I should have asked him that.

I walked back over to where I had seen her last and she isn't there anymore. I quickly sniff the bench and get her smell and go around looking for her. I find her trail and follow it back outside to the parking lot and see her sitting inside of a suv and slowly walk my way over.

I hear her before I am even that close.

"If you want to kill me for knowing can you at least give me time to say goodbye to my son." it almost sounds as though she is crying. I see a bottle in the seat next to her and worry. I am not sure why I care but she should not be drinking and driving herself home. I knock on the door to her car and she opens it.

"Bella?" I ask and she looks up and her red rimmed eyes show me she is crying.

"Please." she asks softly and I know she is asking me what I heard when I was walking over.

"I don't plan to kill you. My brother is back at my house told me who you are. I can't let you drive though darlin as I smell the liquor." I push her over into the passenger seat.

"Well fuck de da just push me around" she grumbles at me and I hop into the car and turn it on. Someone is a bit back and forth when she is drinking. I am not sure where to take her and I look over and she is pressing buttons on the GPS and it pops up a map.

"Is that home?" I ask and she just nods. "You want to come back to my place and sober up a bit first?" I am not sure where home is and who is there but taking her home drunk and then vanishing might not be the best idea.

"Please" she almost whispers low enough for me not to hear. "I don't want my mom to worry" she says a bit louder.

"Do you need me to call home or anything?" I ask worried now "I heard you said about letting you see your son do you need to give her a heads up?"

"Um..." she mumbles a bit.. "I will just text them" and I see her message someone on the phone she had in her pocket.

I ignore the GPS now and just drive her back to my place and she is half asleep on the trip. It is almost as if she just wore herself out so badly from the sight of me I didn't know what to do. I pulled into my driveway and I tap her shoulder and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Told ya darlin I wouldn't kill ya." I laugh and she looks up as if she is contemplating something.

"Jasper?" she asks me questioning.

"Yes dear that is who is with me. My name is Peter. I know him from way back when I was a newborn." I smile at her and she cower back a bit more. Shit.

"No don't worry I don't follow that lifestyle anymore, I only eat bad people." I laugh at her and she looks a bit more puzzled then I thought she would. "I only eat people who hurt others. When I hunt I go looking for rapist or someone murdering someone and I kill them."

"Oh." Well these one word answers were just getting annoying.

"Do you want to drive one of my cars home?" I ask hoping that would get her to talk more as I quick type in the code on the keypad.

She starts to say no until the door opens and she sees all the goodness in front of her. Or at least that is what I hope she is thinking. She looks around and stops on the Lambo and I know we have a winner.

"I'll run the SUV by later if you want to drive that home?" I offer to her.

"The SUV is my moms" she starts to say and I get what she is worried about.

"I'll call Jasper have him drive it home while you drive that?" I am trying to get this girl out of her shell I can tell we sparked something in her and I am not sure what yet and if it is good or not.

"Oh crap!" she sqeaks out as if she just put things together.

"Jasper, Jasper Hale?" she almost screams and she is starting to panic. He comes running out of the house and I can see he feels the panic too.

"Bella what is wrong?" He asks quickly.

She starts to try to claw her way around us and run and I don't know what is happening.

"Stop Bella!" I yell running after her and wrap her up into a hug.

If he finds out I am here, and Jasper is her and oh god no no no no no..." she starts to mumble "Anthony, I need to go Peter please she begs me sobbing. I need to go now!"

"Bella?" Jasper asks softly. "What did I do?" I can see the pain on his face and in his emotions he is projecting.

"Edward, Jasper he said if I talk to any of you in the family he would kill me, and kill my, well our son. Jasper Edward is my little Anthony's father." she says sitting down and putting her head between her knees. So much for our joy ride right now.

"He won't get to you Bella, how would he find out anyways?" I hear Jasper telling her and she looks up a bit calmer.

"I guess you are right." She smiles up. "Peter can I drive home now?" she asks softly again and I go to get the car out and Jasper walks back into the house. She sits down into the car and adjusts the seat "Here" I tell her reaching over and showing her how to start the car. I might have accidentally did a minor boob graze and I can't tell if she noticed it or not as she is still looking a bit shell shocked.

She starts pulling out of the driveway and has a ridiculous smile on her face and it is perfect. "So you ever drove something like this?" I ask when I tell her to turn down some back roads. "Make sure you enjoy the ride" I smirk at her "the stick feels great in your hands doesn't it"

"Oh yes Peter I enjoy handling a stick." she laughs at me and I just look at her dumb founded.

"What!" I am not sure if I heard her right. I would have coughed or gag if I was a human.

"And I did notice the driveway boob graze thanks, but I knew if I pointed it out Jasper would have heard me." she smiled over at me.

I wasn't sure what to think of this. Is she serious or what is up with, okay I am just confused by this human. She glanced over downshift and hitting the apex of the next bend perfect. She is just so all over the place with her comments and reactions to things.

"I would like my baby not dented please" I pout a bit at her and she hits the gas and we go even faster.

"Highway?" she asks looking at the merge ramp coming up.

"Sure" I smile at her and she hit the gas and I watch the speedometer climb. We merge onto the highway at close to 150 MPH and I wonder what is going through that head of hers.

"You okay?" she asks me never taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh I am more then okay, this is just hot!" I laugh at her. Damn Charlotte would have never enjoyed toys like this with me.

"You can afford the ticket or get me out of jail right?" she laughs

"Don't worry hun I would let them take us alive." I laugh right back at her as she shifts into the next gear and we clear 200. I forgot how much space this road had and just how fast this car really was.

"Can you put the address in again so I can go home?" she asks as we slow back down to around 90 and I see serious Bella coming back out again.

"Anything for you, but can we play 20 questions?" I need to get some answers from her.

"Sure" she smirks at me. Oh why do I feel like this is going to be good.

"Why did you think I would kill you?" I asked and she answered easy. "Because I know what you are. My turn. You a virgin Peter?" I gag and laugh a bit.

"Hell no darlin. I know you aren't because you have a son, and you like to drive stick so road head? I ask and she turns bright red.

"That isn't a question really."

"Yes it is! I argue back at her" she laughs at me

"Well fine" I pout and she keeps laughing. She reaches over and rubs my hand. "Sorry though not going to happen I am driving." she smirks at me.

"Are you a tease?" I ask her knowing it isn't my turn.

"Stop taking my turns." she whines as I keep interrupting her

"Would you object to going out with me?" I figured would be a better question and she smiled.

"Sure, when" she answer back.

"Friday?" I am so excited and I know it is just going to be a great night.

We sit in a bit of scilence as we exit the highway and pull into the driveway. I already see the SUV in the driveway and am not shocked as we went so far past our exits when she did the high speed run. I see someone looking out the window and guess it is her mom.

"We are being watched" I laugh and give a sideways glance out of my eyes and smile.

She turns her head and blushes. "my mom" she smiles and waves.

"I figured as much. Well it was nice to meet you miss Bella. I will see you Friday then for our date? 7pm sound good?" I ask.

"Yeah it sounds good."

I get out of the car and walk around to the drivers side and open the door for her and help her out. The smile she gives it just stunning and I lean down and giver her a soft kiss on the lips and a big hug.

"Goodnight Darlin" I say watching her walk back into the house and I get back into my car and drive home.

I open the door and see Jasper standing there pissed.

**(END editing of missing section)**

"Not – on - the - car" I said as he yanked me out of the car and down to the ground.

"What the hell did you do, why do you smell like Bella" he growled at me. Damn who would have thought the major would be like this about a girl let alone a human.

"Dude I didn't do anything, Okay yes I hit on her in the car as she drove, Yes SHE DROVE home. I let her enjoy the car and we took the long way so she could enjoy the ride…. I may have said a few sexual" – okay that got a punch in my jaw "okay they were only comments Major." I said.

"Then why do you smell like her too!" he yelled at me.

"We kissed okay" I went to duck but missed as he decked me. Thankfully the concrete floor was softer and cracked under my skull. He was so paying to fix that.

"God damn it stop" I said starting to finally get annoyed. I hadn't hurt her. "Jasper just call her if you don't trust me. She is fine and at home with only a quick kiss goodnight and a hug" I told him. I might have been a jack ass but I wasn't pushy and would not have done anything unless she seemed to have wanted it. I would say a lot but I didn't act on it. He knew that, and this was the first time he has ever acted like this to me.

He backed up away from me and sat down on the ground. I had no idea what had caused him to act like this. Normally he had himself in check since we had left Maria. "What the fuck?" I am pissed now. I hadn't really fought back and now I wanted to know what was going through his mind.

"Again I ask, what the fuck did you do that for" He didn't answer.

"Sorry" was all he said as he walked back into the house. "No that is not okay!" I yelled as I walked after him. That is not why you just did it. "Why did you do that?" I asked now trying to not sound as pissed.

"Sorry- it was just after the shit with Edward I was pissed, then you didn't come home and I couldn't get my mind off of you fucking Bella. I know she isn't mine but she was hurt by my brother as much as I hate it. I don't want you to hurt her too" he said. Well crap there goes my anger with him being all sentimental and shit.

"Well don't go and cry about it." I joked. I got it, I understood. "Look don't worry about it, did I ever hurt Charlotte?" I asked him knowing the answer. I had always done what she wanted. I was her mate and I loved her. Loved being the key word, I was done with her stupid ass. Fuck, stupid bitch up and leaving me for Maria of all people. I would have rather caught her with some other guy, and then up and leave me then have her done that.

"No"

"So see why worry about me hurting Bella?" I asked him. Then I got it, a bit, Charlotte. I still had a wife, I wasn't divorce. I hadn't dealt with any of that since she left. I had went and acted like a kid instead. Wasting money going out and about just having fun.

"Jasper if this is about Charlotte I don't want her back, she chose Maria and she can keep her" I told him. He didn't need to know how little I had done but since I had no idea where she was there wasn't anywhere I could exactly "serve" the divorce papers to anyways. I could always say she died, yup I would just do that. I'd file the paperwork when I got a chance and she would be dead.

"Jasper did you know how much Bella loves cars?" I asked hoping to get to know her more as we walked back into the car.

"She didn't when we were around, she always was upset about money and us "Cullens" and our fast cars"

"Well that sure as hell isn't how she is now. She had the Lambo up over 200 tonight" I smiled at him

"Holly crap" Well that was new for Jasper. He was shocked

"Yeah she loved it, I was thinking of getting her a toy." I smiled at him

"Sure Peter, I am not sure how nice she will be about that, she hated us spending money on her, and if she will take it though, or at least she used to. But that is fine"

"That is fine, I will go shopping in the morning"

"Hey- what did you mean about shopping?" Jasper asked

"I just have a feeling that if she doesn't move in next month sometime we will lose them both. I don't know if it is Maria and Charlotte or if Edward finds out somehow." I told him. I am sure he could feel my worry about this. Part of me wondered if us coming into her life would just bring her more pain then help.

"Peter we will take care of it, no matter who it is" Jasper told me.

"I know you're the Major and I'm me" I smirked "The know it all magic 8 ball"

I went over to the dealership the next morning and ordered her the car. I knew she would be mad for a little bit from what Jasper said but she hopefully would get over it as soon as she drove the car. We had agreed it would be from us both to help with it a little bit, but he let me go and pick it out myself.

It was an Elise SC, 218 Horsepower Supercharged 1.8 Liter, Mid-engine, 4-Cylinder with dual over head cam. I had already had the dealership install larger cam, heads, and exhaust as well as tuned for her. Stock it would have done 0 – 60 mph in just 4.0 blurred seconds. Now it should do it in around 3.8. Compared to the 3.3 of the Lambo I was hoping she would be happy. I had added every option they have for the car on to it.

The packages came with thermal and sound insulated Soft Top, full leather seat and door trim, upgraded Stereo System with iPod® Connector, Stowage Net, additional Sound Insulation and Full Carpet Set. Insulated, Removable Hardtop in body color, Torque-Sensing Limited Slip Differential designed to distribute power more evenly between the rear tires to allow more aggressive acceleration out of low speed corners. I knew she would need this to stay safe. I also got traction control which would help prevent wheel spin and adjust throttle when it did occur, and full clear bra over most of the car to keep the paint in good shape.

The worst part was they no longer made the color I had seen on the 2009. So for an additional nice chunk they would do the moonstone. It was a massive paint upgrade for that color in 2009 I had known that. Well all said and done it had ended up costing me $73,750 for the car. Compared to the Lambo for similar speeds I could do that. Now to go home and lock up the receipt and paperwork so she won't know. I was going to be shot or stabbed not sure which yet.

I couldn't wait for my date with Bella on Friday. I got the call from Dodge that the viper was in so I was going to drive that for the date. It would be a new car she hadn't seen yet. I went and picked it up and smiled at the garage. I almost wished I had more cars that Bella could drive.

I went out and bought her a recaro car seat for Anthony. He had to be kept safe in Bella's new car. Then again with his mothers driving maybe I should buy him a giant bubble too. I knew she would want to drive it a lot, or at least I hoped so. Japer had been worried how she would react and now he had me doubting if Bella would like the car. I had 6-8 weeks max to hint and pick at her and see how she would feel about me getting her a car.

I had no idea what to do on my date with Bella. I hadn't been on dated in what 100 years or so. Oh I was screwed.

"Jasper" I called as I got back to the house. I couldn't see her but I smelled Bella. I leave for an hour and she is here. What the hell.

**Bella's POV:**

I had a date on Friday, with a vampire, a vampire who drank blood. A vampire I knew nothing about. What the fuck was I thinking. Oh god, I was behaving like a horny little teenager. I pulled out my phone and thought about calling Jasper. Shit I didn't know his number. This wasn't good. That ment I could do about 1 thing to get his number.

I packed up Anthony's thing and packed him a bag of toys and some movies. We got into the car and I drove back over to Peter's house. He should be able to give me Japers number. I don't know where Jasper is staying and as I was pulling into the driveway I realized I was behaving like an idiot. I now drove to said vampires house who had put me into such a confused mess in the first place. I was an idiot.

I got out of the car and picked up a sleeping Anthony onto my hip. I rang the bell and was surprised to see Jasper open up the door.

"Jasper" I smiled up at him

"Bella?"

"I was actually looking for you" I told him

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping back so we could come in the door.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just looking for you to talk to you. I was hoping Peter could give me your number but, well here you are" I stumbled. Oh what the hell was I doing.

"Bella come in a get comfortable."

We all walk over to the living room and I sat Anthony down. He had fallen asleep in the car and was just starting to stir.

"Bella he is beautiful" I hear Jasper say from behind me. I still wasn't sure about having Anthony around them but he was my son and I wasn't going to just pawn him off to others because I wanted to go out all the time. I was 21 with a 3-year-old. I could do this and I had been for 3 years. I was not sure how my mind had gotten so far off but it had and I could tell Jasper was confused by my emotions.

**Jasper's POV:**

To say I was shocked to see Bella at the door would have been an understatement. I felt her worry as she looked down at Anthony sleeping on her hip. I have no idea how my brother could have done this to her. She had said he knew she was pregnant, and had told her to get rid of it. The anger was rising in me at those thoughts.

She walked into the living room and laid Anthony down.

"Bella he is beautiful" I felt her doubt, and her anger rise as I said that. I didn't know why I made her angry. I guessed it was something to do with Edward. I was after all his adoptive brother. As much as he was a stupid shit.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I am fine Jasper. I'm just not sure how my simple life- that was vampire and wolf free now in a few days is totally shoved back into this world. And what the hell Peter told me last night I need to move into the house in the next few weeks. My life just took a 360 from hell. I thought being broke and almost homeless while with a baby was bad but I never thought my life would get pulled back into this…" she rambled. I felt bad. I know I didn't know what Edward had done but things obviously hadn't been easy for her since then.

"I am sorry. I know I didn't do this to you, but I am sorry that someone in my "family" did this to you. I wish I could confront him"

"No" she screamed. "Jasper you can't do that to me, he will kill me if he finds out you are here. And he will kill Anthony if he find him. Jasper I already ran into Carlisle when I was in the hospital and had to lie out of my ass to get him to not be my Doctor and to get away. That is half the reason I am here. Please don't do anything that would get me or him hurt please"

I felt her fear being thrown from her. She felt so much fear for her son about her future. I really wanted to kill Edward for this. She quickly changed her tone and got onto a different subject as she collected herself.

"But Jasper the reason I came over was to ask you about Peter" she said. I did not want to have this talk with her. I felt bad, well a little bit, about how I acted last night. I still wanted to kick the shit out of Peter for even touching her.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked before she really got to finish her thought. "I smelled you on him last night and I got worried"

"Oh Jasper, I am fine. He asked me to go our Friday though and I really don't know much about him and thought you could help me out. I know about your world but I don't know much about him as a person" I heard her ask.

"Did he hurt you" I felt bad nagging her about it but I worried. I knew Peter was a bit of a pervert. He had told me he didn't and I just had to make sure.

"No Jasper, he didn't do anything wrong"

"Bella he told me he had kissed you" I was slightly annoyed now.

"There was nothing wrong with that, and well I didn't exactly keep my thoughts to myself let alone PG at times" Well that wasn't expected. Bella had always been shy.

"I had kinda been hitting on him and being a smart ass when he was being stupid, and I am sure it didn't help to not lead him on." I heard her admit to me. Well okay.

"Well shit I guess I owe- "

"Jasper" I heard Peter yell from the garage.

"Up here" I said back, Well I guess now is as good as any. Peter walked into the room and looked a bit pissed at me and Bella together.

"Hey, Sorry for last night. Bella told me you didn't do anything" I told him

"Told ya so" Was all peter said while smiling at Bella.

"Hey Bella" he smiled at her. Well I guess my brothers all just loved this little human. "Hey kiddo" he said looking at Anthony who was half awake curled up next to Bella, "Wanna go watch TV?" he asked. Wow that was a bit shocking.

I watched Anthony sit up and grab Peter around the neck and he swung him around and carried him like superman over to the living room. I laughed at them. Who would have known that Peter was good with kids. Then again he was still a big kid at heart. We all we in a way since we grew up way to fast when we were changed. None of us had a chance to have a family and that ment that we never knew how we would be around children.

"Bella would you like to go talk in the library?" I asked knowing Peter had gotten this room sound proofed.

"Sure" she said looking back over her shoulder towards Peter and Anthony. She was being a typical mom and worrying about her child being left with an unknown vampire.

"Don't worry Bella, he won't hurt him. I would be more worried about Anthony hurting Peter" I laughed hoping she would relax a bit about it all.

We walked upstairs and I kept seeing her checking over her shoulder. Peter had put on one of the movies from Bella's bag. Anthony was just eyes glued onto the TV watching some movie with a red race car in it. "Go Lightning!" I heard him squeal at the tv. I guess she really had gotten into cars since we left, well that and having a young boy would do that to you too.

"Bella what did you want to know?" I figured we would make this quick I could feel her doubt and I was guessing it was about leaving them downstairs.

"Jasper, I want info on Peter. Should I trust him for Friday?" She asked

"Bella Peter has a past similar to mine. Neither of us had a happy time after our turn. I don't want to tell you all about his past, but what I can tell you is that he won't hurt you or Anthony. You can trust him."

"Jasper does he have a mate, what all happened?" She asked. I know she had heard some of what we had talked about the other night.

"Bella ask him about it, that is all I can say. I know you want me to tell you about him but I think he should tell you. Don't worry though from what I can tell they are over with. I don't think you have to worry about being around him"

"Jasper what would you do if Edward showed up here?" She asked

"I'd kill him." I couldn't even think about what I would do. I couldn't believe my brother had threatened a hair on Bella's head let alone his own sons. "Bella I will not let him get to you or Anthony and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe." I felt bad about what happened after we left, and as much as she said she was willing to sleep with Edward, and that he hadn't raped her, she wasn't willing to be a single mother, and she sure as hell didn't deserve to be treated and threatened the way he had.

"Thank you Jasper" she told me as she walked over and sat down next to me. "I still feel bad that I have messed up your life so much" she felt bad. What the hell was wrong with her.

"Bella you shouldn't feel bad. Edward mad this mess. If he was a man he would have came back and taken care of you and Anthony like a real man would" I told her.

"Jasper I don't want him, I don't want a man who feels that way about me and my son" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's an idiot. You have bloomed into a wonderful women darlin" I told her smiling up at her and I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Lets go make sure the kids are not getting into too much trouble" I tell her holding out my hand to help her stand out.

We got down to the living room and Anthony and Peter were playing on the ground with some hot wheels making car noises driving around on the couches. I saw Bella stop and smile looking around the corner almost peaking in on the moment between Peter and her son. I knew he could smell her but he was happy with his new friend and I knew Bella heart was skipping beats. I could feel nothing but pride and joy coming from her watching her friend playing with her son.

"Hey hunnie" she smiled looking over at the boys. I felt the mischief in Peter.

"Hi sweetheart" he laughed back at her. Anthony ran over and pushed Peter, he fell back pretending as the little child pushed him over. "She was talking to me Eter" he said not saying the P right in his name. Anthony ran over and jumped up on Bella. She was such a loving mother. I felt so much happiness from her that I couldn't help but smile. Peter had stood back up and was smiling at us.

"Would you guys want to go out?" He asked looking over.

"Sure" I heard Bella say. "Where would we go?" She asked Peter.

**Bella's POV:**

"There is an indoor bounce place we could go to, would you like that? They won't let me play unless I bring a kid. I've asked before." He asked looking down at Anthony.

"Yes Unki Eter" he smiled at Peter. God, my son. I hated bringing him into this world. And I knew that now our lives would never be the same.

We all walked out to the garage and I saw the smile on Bella's face at the Viper now in the driveway.

"I want it!" I heard Anthony scream running over to the car.

"You want to sit in it?" Peter asked picking him up as he opened the door and sitting Anthony on his lap. Anthony wrapped his little hands around the wheel and made vroom vroom sounds as he pretended to drive the car. I felt the tears in my eyes from and quickly had to wipe them away. Jasper smiled over at me looking at the two boys in the Viper.

"Anthony wrapped his arms up around Peter and they walked over to Renee's SUV. I had drove it today knowing I was going to have to start working soon. As much as my mom had said school was enough, I had no car and needed to get back to saving up money. I had been using the bus and walking in Seattle. That was not as much of an option here.

"I'll drive" Jasper said hoping into the driver's seat. I laughed "You know where a bounce center is?" I laughed even more.

"Yeah it is next to a few stores that we like" I heard Peter say from the back with Anthony.

"I don't want to know do I?" I smiled back at him.

"Oh nothing major just the porn store" Peter laughed back at me

"Well then that explain it" I smirked back. "I am shocked you don't already own everything ever made" I smiled back with an evil smirk

"Well we could always make some more for my collection" I heard him say and then saw Jasper's face change.

"Maybe later Peter" I smirked back. I knew it wasn't right to give him ideas but I couldn't help it. He was hot. I saw Jaspers face cringe and I guess he felt the lust from me towards Peter.

We pulled into the play center and parked the car. I went to pull Anthony out and Peter wrapped his arms around us. It just felt right. I couldn't stop the big smile that pulled across my face. Jasper looked over at us and I felt a bit bad. I didn't know exactly what had happened with him and Alice all I knew if that they weren't together anymore. I put my arm our and pulled him into my other side.

"So what now I have to share you with two other guys" Peter whispered into my ear looking from Anthony to Jasper. I know Jasper had heard because I felt him tense up. "Maybe you will" I laughed at him. Jasper wasn't half bad looking either, but I couldn't help but think of him as a brother. I saw a smirk on his lips though as he kept his arm around us.

I am sure this looked great as we walked into the store. Me with 2 hot guys and my son wrapped all around me. I signed Anthony and us in and we got our bracelets and went back to the bounce things.

I saw Peter pick up Anthony and run with him to the slide. What was I getting myself into. I knew from now on Anthony would want to come and hang out with Uncle Jasper and Peter.

**Jasper's POV:**

I had never seen Peter acting like this. Yes I have seen him acting like a little kid but not as carefree and loving as he has today. Then again I have never seen him around a child, it just seems to click with him how to be a dad and I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't changed him and drug him into Maria's Army.

I would have to see what happened with them all in the future. I felt myself getting closer to Bella and it was nice. I hadn't really gotten any time to know her when we were all living with the Cullens. The blood lust from everyone around me in the house made it too hard for me to talk to her much without worrying about her safety.

I saw Peter pick up Anthony and run away to the bounce. I walked over to Bella and smiled down at her. She had so much happiness pouring from every pore. Ever since that first night she hasn't had a negative emotion around Peter and me and it made me happy to know she wasn't sad around us.

"Peter be careful!" she screamed over at him as he held Anthony and was jumping up and down in the moon bounce.

I reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bounce slide pushing her up the steps.  
"Jasper!" she yelled as I pushed her down the slide. I couldn't help but laugh at this whole situation. 1 of the most feared vampires in existence, his second in command, and a human and her son running around on a giant moon bounce. If only Maria could see us now. I smirked at the thought.

I got to the bottom and reached over for her hand only to see Peter already picking Bella up. I would have to talk to him about how he felt about her. I liked her but I was not going to go there if Peter did. Both of us were technically single but I am not sure what he wants from Bella. Then again I am not even sure what I want from Bella.

I walked over to Anthony who was playing in a bounce area that was full of inflated Animals that made up slides and other things and snuck down on the ground hiding and slowly sneaking up next to him. I jumped out and started to tickle him and the sound of his laugh reminded me so much of what Rosalie used to always say she loved about a child. It was such a wonderful experience to be in his thoughts and emotions. They were so pure of loving. All I could feel was love and joy from this little boy, he was so much like his mother.

**Peter's POV:**

I saw Anthony run over for the little bounce and I took my time to find Bella. I saw Jasper push her down the slide and I ran over to help her up. He looked a little pissed that I was standing there but went off in search of Anthony. I held Bella's hand as we went over to one of the bounces on the other side of the room. Bella climbed in and was jumping around holding my hand. She smiled at me and then fell down onto the bounce. I couldn't tell if she was trying to be silly or if she was just that klutzy but I had remembered her accident prone nature from stories Jasper had told me and started to laugh at her.

She tried to pull me down while I was laughing and I started to laugh harder. I couldn't help it she, a little human, was trying to force me, a big bad vampire, to do what she wants. It was cute.

I saw her start to crawl away from me and couldn't help but smile at this game. I gave her a head start.

"Bella I am going to get you, I vant to suck your blood" I laughed at her.

"Oh no!" she giggled at me as I grabbed her leg. I let her kick my hand off of her ankle as she crawled herself into a corner. Silly girl.

"Well that would have to be the worst escape attempt in history" I smiled at her

"Ahh the evil vampire is going to get me" she laughed at me again but said almost a whisper.

I had a grip on her leg and slowly pulled her back to me and I pinned her arms above her head while she was underneath me.

"Yes I plan on it"

"Okay" was all she said looking up into my eyes. I am sure they scared her a bit; neon red is not the best color for someone, well for anyone really.

"Bella" I whispered while breathing into her neck. I started to nibble on her neck finding her pulse and sucking slightly. I heard a very soft moan escape her throat. Oh god was that turning me on. I slowly sucked a little bit more with small bites here and there making sure to not break through her soft skin. All I needed was for Jasper to smell that and I was sure he would cut me up first and then ask my body parts what happened.

I could smell Bella's arousal and I knew she wanted this. I leaned down into her body and felt her press herself against my crotch. I tightened my grip on her arms holding her in place. Oh this was not the place to be doing this. I knew I couldn't strip her down here and have my way. I kept kissing her neck slowy working my way up to her cheek. I kissed her cheek and then slowly worked my way over to her lips. I saw her lick them quickly as I started to kiss her, deepening the kiss the more she brought her body up against mine. Holy crap did she smell wonderful. I wish I could strip her down and spank her, or something. I think Jasper would kind of hear that and would make me stop. I was confused how he had let me do this for this long.

I heard a growl behind me.

"Speak of the devil" I smirked "Can't we have some alone time?" I asked being as much of an ass as I could and not lifting myself off of Bella.

"No" he growled at us. "Well fine cock block" I saw Bella start to squirm under me and I let go of her wrists. I saw it as I felt Jasper pull me off and throw me to the other side of the bounce. I just sat there. Her wrists were already black and blue.

"Bella" I said softly. I was such a fuck up. She smiled at me and then poked Jasper in the stomach.

"Who said you could interrupt" She almost bitched him out. "I was happening to be enjoying myself."

**Jasper's POV:**

I smelled it before I knew what was going on. I tried to keep myself and Anthony away but the longer they were at it and the more he asked for his mommy and for food I felt bad. I told him to bounce for a bit and I would go find his mommy.

I walked over and Peter had her pinned down beneath him with her arms up over her head and I couldn't hold back a growl.

I heard Peter being a smart ass and ask me for some more time. I told him no and Bella started to get up. I looked over at her and saw dark red bruises on her wrists. Before I really had thought he was thrown across the bounce.. What the fuck was he thinking being so rough with her, she wasn't Charlotte she couldn't handle that type of shit.

"Bella" he said looking over and realizing what he had done. I felt shame and guilt rolling off of him in full force. Stupid fucking idiot. Bell looked over at me and then poked me in the stomach.

"Who said you could interrupt" She yelled at me. "I was happening to be enjoying myself."

I cut her off "Well no shit but it has been almost an hour of you two enjoying yourself and your son has been asking for you." I yelled at her. I know I was being rude but she had to stop thinking about herself.

"He is hungry Bella and I was going to ask if you two wanted to go get something to eat." I asked with anger in my voice. It wasn't as if I had a bad time with Anthony but she couldn't be doing this. I wasn't her babysitter. I felt failure from Bella, oh crap.

"Bella you aren't a failure don't think like that. I am sorry" I told her picking her up into a hug. "That was rude of me, but I am serious Anthony is hungry and I have no idea what to feed a baby human" I told her still not looking over at Peter. I would have to have a talk with him later tonight.

I walked out of the bounce and Bella followed scooping up Anthony.

"I think it would be best if we went home" she said still looking down at the ground. Crap.

"If that is what you want Bella" I told her as we walked to the car being followed by Peter. He still hadn't said a word and I had an earful for him once Bella had left.

Anthony had fallen asleep in the car and Bella stopped in the driveway and let us out. Peter looked over at her and did a half smile and then walked into the house without saying anything. I felt fear, abandonment, and worry from Bella. Shit what the fuck was he thinking. I reached over and gave her a quick hug.

"Hold on, wait" I told her running into the house. I grabbed Peters arm and spun him around.

"So you can go and fucking mess around with her, try to get into her pants, but you won't even tell her goodbye? What about telling her you are sorry that you hurt her. What the fuck is wrong with you!" I screamed at him. "Go fucking tell her goodnight and give her a kiss before she think even less of herself because of you shithead." God damn it. He walked back outside and I heard him tell Bella goodnight. I heard a quick kiss, where I wasn't sure but it was better then the feelings I had felt from Bella earlier. He walked back in and I just had to walk away. I needed to calm down.

I knew the type of things Peter was into with Charlotte. Alice and I had been there and done that too. After 100+ years of being alive you needed to spice up your sex life every once and a while but you can't do that with a human much less one as sweet as Bella. He could have broken her wrists. I heard him walk up behind me and he sat down.

"Japer I am sorry" I couldn't listen to it and I punched him right in the face.

"Peter this is not the time just get the fuck away right now" I could feel my anger rising and I didn't want to hurt him. I cared deeply about Bella and this was not the best thing in the world for her.

I heard my phone beep and looked down at it.

Jasper-

I know we said I wouldn't look at your future, but you need to go to her now. Edward.

-Alice

"Peter!" I yelled running towards the garage. I grabbed the first keys I saw and we hopped into the viper. It was the quickest to get out of the garage and we sped over to Bella's House.

**AN- I do have a thing for cars. My father was a GM tech for 25 years so I have a very strong love of all things fast. I am sure there will be many more stupid cars throughout this story. I have a strong love of some of those cars. Okay I have a massive love for 99% of the above list of cars. I would do bad bad things to get some of them. haha**

**I had to build and take a screenshot for the car for Bella. The color is this wonderful chameleon paint in a silver/white with the full rainbow like mother of pearl. They really did stop the colors in 2009, it was a 10k option for that paint color through Lotus. I had planned to buy a nice base lotus in that color until I started being a nanny full time. I had to get a more family friendly sports car then. So now Bella gets one of my dream cars. **


	4. Chapter 4 (updated)

**Chapter 4**

**Still wish I owned it but I don't.**

**I am trying to keep updates at a regular pace, but with my work schedule being dependent on children I will only say I will do my best .**

**And GIANT thanks for all the reviews to last Chapter. :) It made me smile bunches. **

_Jasper-_

_I know we said I wouldn't look at your future, but you need to go to her now. Edward._

_-Alice_

"_Peter!" I yelled running towards the garage. I grabbed the first keys I saw and we hopped into the viper. It was the quickest to get out of the garage and we sped over to Bella's House._

**Bella's POV**

I felt like crap as Peter walked away from me not even looking at me. I guess I was stupid. Edward had made it clear how worthless I was and now I had let myself start to feel things for a man, well not even a man a vampire. I was such an idiot.

Jasper told me to wait and I did. I saw Peter come out to the car.

"Bella I am sorry that I hurt you" he said still looking at the ground.

"Peter it is okay"

"No it wasn't, I should have been more gentle with you. You aren't a vampire I could hurt you"

Well if this didn't feel like a speech going towards the you're worthless, to breakable, fuck you I don't want you anymore.

"Peter if you want me gone just say it, I would rather this stops before it starts if it is going there."

"Oh no Bella that is not it." I smiled at him "I want you around I just hate that I hurt you. I have to learn. The thing is" he stumbled when he got nervious. It was cute. " I have never been with a human that I cared about while I was a vampire. I was only with my Charlotte" he told me.

"Oh, Peter it really is okay it was just an accent" I told him and I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"I will see you Friday." I told him and I slowly backed away. He waved at me and then went back to looking down and walking back into the house.

I got back to my house and saw the Renee and Phil were out somewhere. They had taken his car and left a short note saying not to expect them back anytime soon. Anthony was sitting in the living room with his toys while I was cooking him some chicken nuggets when I heard a knock on the door. It was funny we hadn't had visitors in a long time. I walked over and opened the door without even looking out the peep hole.

I was then pushed inside and shoved back against the wall. I closed my eyes wishing that whoever this was wouldn't hurt Anthony in the downstairs room. That they would just kill me, take whatever it is they want and go.

"Please just take what you want" I said as I opened my eyes and saw the gold eyes of Edward staring back at me.

"I told you to never fucking come near my family again, what did you do?" he yelled at me. "Carlisle said he saw you!" He screamed.

"I was " – he cut me off with a growl "It was a car accident, I had no choice I wasn't awake" I told him. "I asked to switch when I woke up as soon as I could write" Oh god this was not good. I was sure he could hear the TV and Anthony's heartbeat downstairs.

"Bella who is here with you" He whispered into my ear.

"No one, please just what do you want?" I begged

He slammed his fist in the wall next to my face. "Who the fuck is here! I can smell them"

"My son" I told him looking down at the ground. He grabbed my throat and pushed until I had no choice but to look at him.

"What did I tell you about that! I told you – it had better not" I had no idea why he was so angry at me. I had kept away as long as I could. I had tried my best to stay out of his world

"Why are you here?" I begged "I stayed away, I did my best"

"Stop the shit! I saw it in Alice's thoughts, I saw you with Jasper! You stupid bitch, I guess you care that little about your bastard son! What are you just some vampire whore, did you go out and search for him?" I felt him leaning down into my neck and his teeth scraping across my neck.

"Don't worry I won't change you, I wouldn't do you that pleasure. I just might as well enjoy your flavor since I never got that chance before" I felt his body get ripped off of mine and I dropped down onto the floor. I looked over and Jasper had Edward pinned down against the floor and Peter was holding me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He looked begging me to answer him

"I'm ok" I whispered out in my horse voice. I could hardly talk from the pressure Edward had put onto my throat.

I looked around and didn't see Jasper or Edward anywhere now.

"Ant" was all I said and Peter was carrying me downstairs. Thankfully with the loud TV he hadn't heard anything and we walked down and saw him looking over at the tv. He had stayed down here the whole time.

"Unki Eter!" Ant yelled running over and hugging Peter's legs

"Bella we need to go back to my place" I heard Peter ask and I nodded my head yes. We walked up to Anthony's room and grabbed a couple days worth of clothes. We got into the car and drove back over to Peter's house. I hadn't seen Jasper or Edward still and was worried.

I was even more in shock when I got back to Peter's to find an arm in the garage. I knew that arm and had a feeling I was going to need to keep Anthony away for a little while.

"Peter go find a safe room for Anthony please" I almost begged

"Okay darlin" he said leaning over and kissing my forehead. He was back before I knew it. He picked up Anthony and we walked into the house. I saw some legs in a box on the kitchen counter. Okay so I am guessing Edward is here and in pieces it would seem. At least that is a safe situation for now, I hope. We walked up the steps and into a room I hadn't seen before.

I couldn't help but laugh and be angry when I saw the room. It was decorated for a young boy obviously. The Bed was an old fashion pirate ship. It had a trunk on the wall with stuffed sharks and other sea animals around the room. The walls had been painted blue and there was some white accents here and there. It was just beautiful.

" I don't sleep…." I heard Peter laugh as I took in the room. Ant had fallen asleep again after eating his nuggets and apples in the car. He was such a great sleeper. Sometimes it was boring but other times it was nice. I knew it was time for his afternoon nap and guessed I had 2-3 hours of free time. I tucked him in tight and gave him a quick kiss.

"Lets get this over with" I said with a sigh. I was not looking forward to seeing Edward. I saw Peter leaning into me and he gave my neck a kiss. I looked over in the mirror and saw the handprint wrapped around my neck. Well I will be staying home for a little while now, and by home I do not mean with Renee.

I felt Peter wrap his arm around and waist and we walked down to the basement of his house. I hadn't been here before and felt a bit funny. They had a storage area, or at least it seemed that way with boxes of things all over the place. I looked over and saw a torso of Edward up against the wall and Jasper had put his other arm across the room in another box. Well at least I know where all his limbs are.

"Edward –"

I was cut off again by a growl. Well this sure wasn't accomplishing anything.

"Oh just shut the fuck up already, wah wah cry cry you didn't get what you want. Well why the fuck should I care Edward. Honestly? You didn't care that I was pregnant, you left me and your son to fend for ourselves and we were doing fine. And to answer your questions from earlier I am not some vampire groupie. If you have to know it is your damn fault I am stuck in this house again. Maybe you should ask Jasper how I acted when I ran into them. Or maybe how Peter had planned to kill me since it was obviously I knew what he was when I saw him in the mall? Maybe if you thought about it you would realize that if you hadn't fucken left me how you did knowing what I knew I wouldn't be here and I could have just lived my happy normal life. But NO! I know about vampires, I know about wolves, I know about shit a human shouldn't have to. You just had to involve yourself one last time that one day. Now don't get me wrong I love my son to death but you will not come back into my life and threaten me or anyone who I love just because you didn't get what you want, because I sure as hell didn't!"

I let out a long breath. "Kill the Bastard, I don't care" I said as Peter wrapped his arms back around me and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but start to cry. This was not what I had planned to happen. I didn't want him dead. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper look over at me and Peter. "I know what you are feeling. Are you sure?" I didn't want Edward dead, I wanted him to live knowing what he is missing. I want him to spend his eternity alone knowing what he could have had.

"Yes I am sure" I said walking back out of the storage room and to the kitchen. I brought down the boxes and pieces of Edward and looked him in the eyes.

"You now have seen the face of compassion, of love and caring. I hope maybe someday in you existence you will learn to treat people with some of those emotions." I told him dropping the boxes at his feet. I walked back out again and sat down upstairs outside of Anthony's bedroom.

**Jasper's POV:**

I felt Bella's fear, I felt her love, I felt her pity, I felt her anger, desperation, her compassion, forgiveness and I knew we couldn't kill Edward. She would never forgive herself if we did that.

She brought down his body parts and I put him back together saving his arms for last. I knew he was weak from all the blood and venom it would take to seal up his wounds but I had to talk to him again.

"You do know if we find you again, or you touch her again you will not get off this easy?" I asked. I was pissed, I wish I could have burned him when I saw him with Bella pinned against the wal.

"I would rather die" What the hell was his problem, stupid dramatic Edward.

"You will die if you hurt her. We do not plan to tell anyone about YOUR son. None of us want them involved in this and neither does Bella" I had promised her this. "We will not drag her through the emotions of telling the family what a giant fuck up you are but mark my word if you come around any of us again it will be the last" I tell him as I walk away. I know for some reason we will be seeing him again and I feel like crap letting him walk away from us but he is here because of Bella and I am going to leave this for her to figure out. I will not make her choices for her, Edward has done that enough in her life.

I walk back upstairs and can hear Bella crying. I find Bella with her head in Peters lap and his arms around her holding her.

"Bella he left for now…. But if he comes back I do not plan on being as nice to him as we were today"

I hear her sniffle "Okay"

Well crap this is all just a big pile of mess.

"Bella would you like to go and get some drinks? Maybe go to a club or something?"

Peter glares at me. I still havn't talked to him about Bella and what his plans are but from the looks of it and the fact I am getting enough rage and jeliousy from him for a small army yeah.

"I can call around and see about finding a sitter for Anthony tonight if you want?" I offer. It is only around 6 so we wouldn't be leaving for a few hours.

"I'll give Renee a call" she says standing up from the couch and getting out of Peters grasp. She walks upstairs and opens the door to Antony's room. Peter had picked the Pirate theme and I hoped the kid liked it. I thought it was funny.

"What the fuck man" I heard Peter say as soon as Bella was out of range. "Asking her to the club, she has a huge bruise on her neck?"

"I had no idea what else to do, I need to get her emotions out of the current funk they are in, or else it is going to drive me nuts"

"Jasper- man I know you can tell how I feel about her. I hate this shit right now. " Well I guess Peter was going to go right for it.

I couldn't hold back the growl and I was pissed at myself for letting it slip. This was Bella yes but she was only my sister. I saw the look on Peters face and could feel his confussion at my growling at him for telling me how he felt.

"Sorry" was all I could think to say.  
"Are you sure there isn't something you need to tell me" Peter picked at me. Well not that I knew of, I was supposed to be the king of emotions I could read them for Christ sake.

"No" was all I could say as I got up and walked away.

Well this was going to have to be a long mental process for another day.

**Peters POV:**

Stupid fricken Jasper, nothing was accomplished from my conversation with him but him growling at me and then being in shock about how he was reacting about Bella. This wasn't the first time I had brought up liking her only for him to bitch and whine about it. The truth is I did like her, more then I really should so quickly but I had no idea if Jasper and I were just fun for her to be around, and if her joking was a hint. She seemed to be enjoying our time at the bounce place, until I screwed up

I saw Bella walking back down the steps and Anthony was running behind her. He was so cute.

"Renee said she would watch him tonight, but guys don't get used to this. I hate relying on her to watch him" she said firmly to us. Well I am glad she takes being a mom responsible and I know I am going to have to work on more around the house things for us to do if I want to hang out with her more. I am not going to ask for her to stop being around her son just so I can see her.

"I understand" I told her looking over and smiling at her. She looked adorable as she spun around and picked Anthony up onto her hip.

"I am going to run him home and then get a shower, change and come back" she smiled over at us.

"Okay see you then darlin" I said kissing her cheek goodbye.

I watched her walk back out the door and climb into the truck. Tonight was going to be a long night.

I went up and took a shower and I had a feeling Jasper did the same. I swear we were actually brother because we both ended up in simple dark jeans. I had on a white shirt and him black. We both had one black button down shirts over our t-shirts and I had to laugh.

"No we are not going out as twins tonight go change" I yelled at him as he came out his door.

"I'm older you change" he laughed back at me.

He quickly changed and put on a dark red shirt on instead. Well at least now we didn't match as much. We both had such simple tastes. We both sat downstairs on the couch waiting for Bella to come back to the house.

I heard her car pull up and walked over to the door wanting to see what she was wearing. I was not let down when I saw her in a pair of tight blue skinny jeans with a black tube top with flowers and some beading on it. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun and some dark smokey eyes. Her outfit however left her neck and throat wide open and I couldn't help the venom that pulled into my mouth as I stared at her. She had put on enough make-up that I could hardly see the bruises and that ment a human sure wouldn't, especially in the lighting of the club.

"I am guessing she looks good" I heard Jasper ask from behind me.

"Don't act so shocked your lust is though the god damn roof" he says as he walks over and opens the door for Bella.

"Hey guys" she smiles up at us both as we don't even bother to blink as we take in the site of her.

"You look hot" was all my mind could process. Of course my filter didn't work to hot and I said it outloud and with a completly stupid tone.

She blushed and tore her eye away from our looks. I guess as much as she put it out there she was still a bit shy about herself.

She put her arms out and wrapped them around us both and we all walked out into the car. I needed to buy one that fit us all better because we had to take the Cuda tonight. However Bella had this wonderful idea to sit in between us on the front bench seat so maybe I would just keep it.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit out loud as I sat there thinking on our drive over.

"What is so funny" she smiled over at me.

"PB&J" I laughed. She looked confused and then it seemed that the lightbulb clicked in.

"Nice Peter" she said looking between Jasper and I.

"Yum a Bella sandwich I wonder how that would taste" I said a bit too loud as her head wipped around and she glanced at me. I thought I saw a sparkle in her eye as I heard her start to talk, oh help me.

"Well I guess you just have to ask me to find out, now won't ya" she smirked and Jasper yanked on the wheel.

"Let's not kill the human" she said looking over at Jasper

"Let's not give the vampire a heart attack" was all he could say back.

"Yum, I look forward to it." I said bending in and licking the side of her neck. I heard a soft growl from Jasper and I had a feeling I might be pushing it a bit. God damn emo needs to decide what he wants. Last I knew she was his sister, that is what he told me the other day when I asked if she was far game and I plan on taking him up on what he said. No hurting her, got it. I didn't plan on fucking that part up again.

We got to the club and walked in and found a small table in a corner. Bella made it simple ordering a long island ice tea. I wasn't sure if something with that much liquor was a good idea but who was I to tell her what to do. She had drank her first one before either of us noticed and the watress brought her over another. Damn she could drink but what at 110lbs maybe she should slow down. After about her 3rd she was starting to tip as she walked and I couldn't understand half the words coming out of her mouth. She went to order a fourth and I couldn't let her.

"Bella that is enough, you're already drunk" I told her trying to sound concerned

"You can't tell me what to do Peter, you are not my boyfriend" She half yelled at me.

"Please Bella, I am only doing what is best for you" Well that got a small hiss from Jasper and the look of death from Bella. I saw her walk away. What the hell did I do now. She walked over to a bunch of human men and start dancing with the closest avalible guy she could find. Well what the fuck was her problem. I just didn't want her to be puking drunk the rest of the damn night.

"Stupid fuck" I heard Jasper say

"What the hell?"

"Edward used to always do that to her"

"Well how the hell should I know that crap I have only known her what 4 days now?" I asked. I honestly was confused how I was supposed to know all of this.

I got up and walked over to where she was dancing and she turned away from me and stalked towards the next closest human.

"Go the fuck away" I heard her whisper at me knowing I would hear it. Well she was an angry drunk I guess. I walked back over to Jasper and sat down at the table.

**Japers POV:**

This night was getting very interesting. I watched as Bella ignore Peter and then next thing I know is she is slowly walking across the dance floor towards us, her hips swaying to the music. There was something so fucking hot about her movements. The song started and I had to close my eyes for a minute. If I could get through the next few minutes, I was pretty sure I could endure anything. Bella stopped a few feet away from where I was sitting. I couldn't' stop the small growl that came out and she stared into my now I am sure black eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing to me, to both of us. I knew how Peter felt about her. I wish I had some idea what the hell she was doing or planning because after how they acted when we were all out last time the fact she is even giving me her attention is rather confusing. I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at her.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "What? You don't like Nine Inch Nails?" I couldn't help the growl that escaped as Closer began playing. She walked over and ran her hands though her hair rolling her hips across my lap smiling over her shoulder at me. I made it through the first verse and thought I might survive without fucking up to much as I was replaying major dates in my head throughout history. I failed. I took her hand and stood up, pulling her hips towards me and moving with her. She draped one hand around my neck, pulling onto my hair with her fingers. I saw Peter out of the corner of my eye and I felt his confusion, anger, and lust. After what had happened with him and Bella today so was I. She had in a way mad it clear she was interested in Peter but now she was all over me. When she looked up at me, mouthing the words, rational thought was gone. I pulled her hips forward, and I was positive she could feel my arousal rubbing up against her jeans. It was only natural when you have a hot chick grinding herself up against you. We needed a family meeting.

Suddenly I could feel her emotions again, and swirling all around us were our mixed feelings of lust and desire, as well as anger and almost a plotting feeling. Oh god. Well if that was how she felt I could play with that. Peter and I had always had an odd relationship with women before. If she wanted to use me then that would be fine, or if she wanted me I could do that too. Alice and Charlotte had no problems having open relationships and I was wondering Bella's thoughts about this. Okay we we really need a family meeting.

She pushed her hips forward and I couldn't stop the low growl that came out, and I felt the spike in her desire. Oh God. We were holding on to one another, grinding our hips together, when I noticed her smirking at Peter. That little girl was trying to get back at him for what he said earlier. Oh crap. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, and I nearly came undone. Please let this song end. Please God. I can't hold on much longer. I have no urge to be killed by Peter yet and with the amount of lust coming out of Bella It was taking a lot of strength to not just nibble on her neck as she exposed it to me. I am not sure if she was lusting at me or Peter or what but it was making it hard to control myself.

When the song ended, she gave me a sexy little smirk and side-stepped around me to get her purse from the booth. She reached over and grabbed Peters hand and then grabbed mine with her other. She pulled us both jaws on the floor from the club and back to the car. I noticed as she was walking she was also shaking slightly and I felt a bit of doubt. Oh so now she wasn't sure about what she was going to do with her little act.

When we got to the car and she turned towards me before I could open her door, eyes blazing. I didn't even think. In half a second I had her pushed up against the door, hands on her waist, my face beside hers, rubbing my nose along her cheek and jaw. I heard her breath catch and a heard a growl from Peter. I ignored the one from Peter and let my hands grazed over her ass. I saw a smirk from Bella ash she leaned her head up and before I knew it I felt her lips against mine and her tounge entering my mouth. If you could have shocked a vampire I sure would have been. Damn. I felt glee and ammusment from Bella and just went with it.

"Shit. Yeah. Sorry about that, darlin." Geez I was such a fucking idiot. I was going to die tonight.

"I'm not," she said simply, smiling back up at me.

I heard a louder growl and then felt Bella pull away.

"Oh stop your bitching." she said as she pulled Peter over into a passionate kiss. Well damn.

**Peters POV:**

I was going to kill. First she walks away from me only to start dancing with a silly human boy. I don't know how Jasper didn't go drag her back over to us. He had his hands all over her ass and her waist. It made me want to just bite him and get it over with. I was glad to not know his emotions or his thoughts because I wouldn't be sitting here at the table if I did probably.

I saw her walk over towards the table and start dancing up on Jasper and couldn't help but smirk at the little hell cat. She might as well have been giving him a lap dance.

Mental note ask her for one later, clothes optional.

She grabbed both of our hands and drug us as much as a human could out of the club.

When we got to the car and she turned towards Jasper and next thing I knew they were fucking making out up against my car. I didn't even have the time to worry about them scratching it because I was busy growling as Jasper felt up every inch of her ass. God damn it when will I get a turn.

"Shit. Yeah. Sorry about that, darlin." I heard Jasper say as he pulled away from her.

"I'm not," she said simply, smiling back up at him.

I growled louder stopping there moment and then saw Bella pull away.

"Oh stop your bitching" she said as she pulled me over into her. She pulled my face down and before I knew it I felt her tongue trace across my lips and I had to open my mouth. She tasted so sweet, but tonight with a hint of lemon from the drinks.

**Bella's POV:**

As I was walking towards the dance floor of the club I couldn't stop my mind from racing. Stupid fucking Peter trying to tell me what to do. I know how I can get him back. I found the first person who wasn't with another girl and starting grinding up against him. I saw Peter walking over and told him nicely to go away. Okay I wasn't nice at all but he didn't deserve it. He really wasn't my mother, he wasn't my boyfriend, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell me what I could and couldn't do.

As I was dancing I had a great idea. I walked over to the DJ and requested a song. As soon as it started I walked back over to the table paying attention to only Japer. I did my best to try to send him my emotions of playfulness and my mischief. He was hot don't get me wrong but I wasn't really interested in being more then friends, well maybe friends with benefits wouldn't kill me but still.

I saw his eyebrow raise. , "What? You don't like Nine Inch Nails?"

I saw his eyes get dark as I swayed my hips around in front of him. I glanced over at Peter and he looked pissed. I couldn't help but smirk, good. I knew I had to be half confusing Jasper but I really hoped he could get a feel from my emotions why I was acting like this. The sober part of me knew playing this game with vampires could end up bad but I was having fun.

I pushed my hips forward and I could hear a low growl that came out from Jasper. I couldn't stop the spike in desire it really was a sexy sound. Oh God. We were holding on to one another, grinding our hips together. I looked over and smirked at Peter. Oh that seemed to piss him off.

When the song ended, I gave him a little smirk and reached around the both for my purse, I put it onto my shoulder and then grabbed both of their hands. I drug them both out towards the car and couldn't help but wonder if Jasper would go alone with my plan. How far should I push this.

When we got to the car I turned towards Jasper before he could open her door. I didn't even think he would go for it, but in half a second he had me pushed up against the door, hands on my waist, his face beside mine, rubbing his nose along my cheek and jaw. I caught my breath and a heard a growl from Peter. I smirked up at Jasper, okay here goes nothing and I leaned my head up and put my lips against his. I couldn't stop the feeling of glee and amusement and I hoped that Jasper would understand.

"Shit. Yeah. Sorry about that, darlin." he said

"I'm not," I said.

I heard a louder growl and then pulled away.

"Oh stop your bitching." I said to Peter just before I pulled him into a kiss.

**Peter's POV:**

I grabbed her waist and pulled her up onto me and pulled her into the car on my lap. I tossed Jasper the keys and I held Bella there the whole ride home.

"I am sure you can feel what your little act has caused" I whispered into her ear. I was sure she could feel my erection up against her back. As soon as I finished my sentence she turned around and pulled herself tighter up against me. God damn it women. I was pissed but so aroused that I couldn't even be angry with her. She had used my own god damn brother to get back at me. And he let her. What the hell!

"Yes I can" She whispered softly into my ear as she bit down onto it. Oh fucking hell. If she was going to play this was so could I.

"Peter" I heard Jasper growl I am sure because of the change in my mood. I slowly licked down the side of Bella's neck and then bit into her softly. I felt the moan escape her lips and felt her pull herself even closer against my lap.

"Did you like that or something" I smirked into her ear as my hands wrapped down around her back grasping her ass. I ran my tongue down the side of her collarbone and again softly bit at her skin. "I'll make sure to bite some other places later if you enjoy this so much"

"Shit" I heard Jasper yell as he hit the brakes on the car. I bit into Bella's neck without even a second thought.

**A/N= I forget who I read PB&J from and I know it has been in a few stories. So thanks to whoever thought that up. If anyone knows let me know so I can give credit where it is due. **

**Peter's POV:**

"Jasper!" I yelled as he pulled over off the side of the road.

"It's okay, I'm fine" she said but here she was stuck in the car with 2 vampires bleeding from her neck and she thought she was fine?

"Bella you need to get out" I heard Jasper tell her, it was almost a growl.

She climbed out over my lap and I saw her walk over to the grass a few hundred feet from the road. I had to look over at Jasper.

"Peter how could you-"

"Dude- you hit the brakes I was just playing around. I had just planned on a little nip" I really hadn't ment to bite her that hard.

"There was this minor problem of a car in front of me that wasn't in its own lane, I had to stop!" he yelled at me. We might have had fast reaction times and be able to dodge things but there was still the stoping of the car or swerving around that did have a effect.

"Fine, just chill the fuck out. I'll be back" I said getting up and getting out to go find Bella. We had left her alone long enough in our little bitching fight.

"Are you okay?" I saw her sitting in a ball in the middle of the grass.

"I'm fine" she look upset. God I felt like crap.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"

"Peter come here, it's fine. I know" she wrapped her arms around me and pulled herself onto my lap. I bent down and couldn't help myself. I slowly licked over the bite on her neck. It knew it was going to leave a scar, not mater what. If I didn't put any venom I would take longer to heal but it was still a cut no matter what. She was human it would leave a mark.

"Are you sure?" I felt like a complete piece of shit.

"Stop it" she giggled

"What?"

"I liked it, well except for the now bleeding part" she laughed. She was crazy, she was perfect.

"Bella should I tell Jasper to go home?, it is only a few miles from here? It would give us time to talk"

I wasn't sure what she would say but I could always carry her home. I really wanted to talk to her. I had to just get it out there. God tonight was torture at the club watching her with anyone but me. I hadn't even gotten a dance.

"I guess so, sure Peter" she looked over at me.

"Jasper head home, we'll be back later" I said in a normal voice. I know he would be able to hear me. I heard him say "Behave yourself, keep her safe" and saw the car leave.

"Bella do you want to go for a walk?"

We started walking along the field on the side of the road. It felt a little funny but it was nice to just be here with Bella. She looked over and smiled up at me as she wrapped her arm around my waist. It just felt right.

I heard the storm starting to roll in and started walking more towards the tree line. I hoped it would help a bit with keeping us dry. It didn't help much as the sky opened up. I saw what I was hoping would be a small cave in a rock face over against the wall and pulled Bella over with me. I was lucky and there was plenty of space for us both to fit and not get rained on. It wouldn't hurt me much but it wasn't exactly warm out and Bella wasn't wearing that much in clothes either.

She sat against me and watched as the lightning would light up the sky around us.

**Bella's POV:**

My clothes and hair were damp, and I was having difficulty controlling my breathing at the close proximity to Peter. I felt bad that he was upset about biting me earlier. He didn't mean to. I knew it and he did too. We stood there for a few minutes that seemed like a few days, and the air grew heavier with rain, and the unspoken emotions from between the two of us. I could actually feel the atmosphere changing from playful to sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a knife to all-out lust. I was glad Jasper wasn't around.

With my back pressed up against his chest and his arms around my waist, I couldn't help myself, it was completely instinctual, the need to get even closer to him, and I pushed my hips back against his evident arousal, wondering fleetingly if I'd ever be able to control myself around him. He growled, low and sexy, and tightened his arms around my waist, dropping his head to my shoulder and breathing deeply. I felt his tongue lick up the mark from tonight and I heard a soft purr. I melted back into his arms even more. That sound just made me so content.

"Peter…." It came out in a whisper. I had ment for it to be strong but that wasn't happening. I have no idea what I was planning to say after that, but it really didn't matter. He knew what I wanted and he turned me around and my back was up against the wall. I looked up into his black eyes and couldn't help the fear that I was sure showed across my face. The water was dripping off of us as he stood there kissing me grinding himself up against me. I could feel every inch of his body as he was doing this and couldn't stop myself from letting out a small moan.

I was trying my best to remember to breath as he was kissing me. It was difficult to even function, my brain could not get past what we were doing right now. I felt his fingers softly run down my chest just touching the edge of my breasts and I sucked in a breath. My hands wrapped themselves up into his hair and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He buried his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply, and I turned my face into his, both of us inching back just enough. When we kissed again, I was done. Any rational thought, any restraint, any hope of maintaining self control was gone. It was not happening. I knew what I wanted, and I would be much happier if I got it sooner rather then later. I felt his lips on mine, no longer was he gentle and it was great. It might have been years but I don't think I could have delt with another vampire treating me as a porcelain doll. I didn't care if I came out with some bruises I would rather that then him not enjoy himself because he is too worried about hurting me.

I felt him slowly start to pull down my jeans. I guess in my spacing out I missed him unbuttoning them. Oh well. I lifted my hips up so that it would be easier for him and then he pulled me back onto his lap. He laid back down onto the ground and I reached down for his jeans. He helped and quickly they were thrown over onto the pile of clothes that were forming. I noticed he didn't try to get my shirt off but then again with the goose bumps all over from the cold I was happy about that. I leaned over him and kissed him and then started kissing my way down his chest. I was shocked at the number of scars he had, but after the story Jasper had told me about his own past I wasn't surprised.

I lifted my hips up and moved around until I found the position and my center was right above him. I was already so wet and ready for him and I think he knew it. He looked up at me with wide eyes and I wished I could read his mind. I slowly lowered myself onto him and coldn't contain the moan the excaped my lips. He smiled up at me encasing me in his arms. "Bella" he said as I moved myself up and down against him. It had been a while since I had been with anyone and it felt wonderful. He was thrusting himself in and out as I was moving and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I felt that tingling sensation and I saw it in his eyes. He knew I was going to cum soon and he started thrusting harder into me. "Oh god" was all I could say and he smirked at me as I felt myself coming. I could feel the coldness from him and knew he had as well. "I am not God, I'm Peter" was all he said as he pulled himself out and reached over and gave me my pants and panties back. I smiled back at him and he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

**Peter's POV:**

God I was so happy right now. Bella was just a wonderful women, she was just plan wonderful and I hoped that what we had done ment something to her because it did me. I was being a bit hopeful though since we had only known each other a few days. I couldn't stop the doubt from running through my mind though since she had just been kissing Jasper earlier tonight, maybe she would have just done this with Jasper if he had stayed with her. Maybe she was just horny. I don't know. Fuck. What was I getting myself into now.

"Let's get walking, we still have a little till we get home." Was all I could say

"Okay, did you want to hold me so you can run?" Well I guess we were not going to talk tonight.

"I guess" I picked her up bridal style and ran her back to the house. I knew Jasper would still be up since obviously as a vampire we don't sleep. I slowed down about a ¼ mile from the house. I had no idea how to bring it up so I figured might as well spit it out. I set her down and picked up her hand.

"Bella, um" crap so much for spitting it out.

"Peter?" She looked up and me and I saw a bit of blush on her cheeks. I couldn't do it.

"What do you want to tell Jasper when we get home?" I saw her look away and for the millionth time tonight felt like a complete asshole.

"Um, about what?" She seemed lost.

**Bella's POV:**

"He will be able to smell it, you know what we did" Oh so that is what he ment. I was wondering if he was talking about what the hell was going on with us. I guess it was just a fling for him though, he had just went through shit with his ex so what could I expect, him to fall madly in love with me.

"I guess we just say screw it, we slept together, oh well" I smirked. It hurt, but if it was just sex to him then that was fine, I could deal with it. Okay maybe not, but I would damn sure do my best.

"Okay" He said wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked into the door of the house. I heard Jasper in the pool room and we both started walking towards him. I hadn't seen much of the room before, then again I hadn't seen much of the house. It was nice though, basic dark cherry pool table, bar of the same wood. Deep red painted walls. Hardwood floors. They also had a few book shelves on the walls full of the classics with a few chairs was a CD player with ipod hookup under the bar and wireless speakers ran and flush mounted in the walls. It was set up nice.

**(AN- in my story with enough liquor they can get drunk, enough being well a metric shit ton.)**

I saw a handle of Jack on the table, and it didn't escape my sight that it was 90% empty. I turned towards Peter.

"Um being the idiot of this group, I never thought to ask Edward, can you all get drunk?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah we can, and it looks as though someone is working on it" he said. Well damn

"Hey Jasper can I play a round?" I smiled at him walking towards him. I hoped this would help his mood.

"Sure" he smiled over at me and then looked pissed as he glanced over at Peter.

**Jasper's POV:**

I got back to the house and was pissed. I should have went to check on her, not the guy who had fucken bit her in the car…. but no- now Peter was with her and it had been almost 2 hours. What the hell could they be talking about for this long. Well there was her past, and his past, and her child. Oh who the hell was I trying to kid. I didn't want to think it but I had a feeling there wasn't much talking going on.

I knew I cared about Bella, but in my time with the Cullens I hadn't gotten to know her well. As much as I had been being a total ass to her the past few days I was attracted to her and wanted to get to know her more, but it seems as though she is into Peter too though and I don't want to fuck that up. I'd have to ask her what was going on with them at some point. Maybe she would be able to tell me better then Peter had been, which was jack.

I heard the door open and could smell him all over her, you could just smell the sex and it pissed me off. I walked over and quickly drank 3/4 the handle of Jack. I smelled her as she got closer but it hardly smelled like Bella and I fought back the growl in my throat. Okay maybe drinking was a stupid idea Major.

"Hey Jasper can I play a round" she smiled at me as she walked in. I noticed they were not holding hands or anything. I also felt for emotions. I got some lust, enjoyment, confusion, but no love. She might still be not taken.

"Sure" I smiled at her, then looking over at Peter and I couldn't hold back the anger.

"Cut that shit out" I heard Bella yell at me.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure. Something simple" She said as she looked over at me. I poured the rest of the bottle of Jack into a cup for me, and then tossed it in the trash. I grabbed the bottle of Malibu and made her a rum and coke.

I drank my glass and gave Bella her drink. I hated being a drunk but right now my thoughts were far from pure and I knew I had to keep myself preoccupied. I was hoping the liquor would help, but I had a strange feeling it wouldn't.

I set up the rack and gave Bella the stick. I laughed in my own head as I thought this process through at how wrong it all could be taken. She broke, and lucky girl got the 6 ball in on the break. I wonder if she had played much before.

"Solids" she smiled at me. I couldn't stop as I was watching her ass as she bent over the table. It would be great to just bend her over and take her right there. I knew my lust was projecting and out of control when Peter slapped me in the back of the head, grumbled, and walked out of the room.

"Keep you god damn dick in your pants" he said quickly as he left

"Oh just like you did" I growled back.

I saw Bella look over but she just heard the growl. Thankfully, I noticed she had gotten 2 more solids in.

"What you don't like to lose?" she smiled. I glanced over at her drink. ½ gone already. Mental note, keep her drinks light she chugs them fast. I guess she thought my growl was from her doing good and I wasn't going to fight her on that.

"Not at all darlin" I laughed at her.

Thankfully she missed her next shot and it gave me a chance. My drunk ass failed wonderfully though as I missed the shot. She smiled and bent over to take her shot and I couldn't help but to look at her breasts pushed up in that top giving her enough cleavage to make me want to reach down and touch her. I glanced up at her face and saw she had taken her shot and was now staring right at me.

"Enjoying yourself?" was all she said

"Am I in trouble?" I was going to try to laugh my way out of this.

"Nope" she popped the P. What the hell was in her thoughts? I felt her lust and desire again. I looked around and didn't see Peter. I saw her looking at me, she smiled and then reached over and grasped her drink finishing it off. I saw her walk over to the bar and could feel her emotions running amuck through her mind. Well fuck. I wonder what was going on in that pretty little brain of hers. Could she actual want me?

She mixed up another drink and I noticed she didn't go light on the rum. I don't want a drunk Bella that is not my idea of ideal. I don't' want her doing something she would regret. She took a sip and set the drink down. I walked over and decided two could play this game and I grabbed another handle of Jack. She frowned at me, she actually half scowled as I opened the bottle and downed ¼ of it. I was a vampire, but I knew that shit would hit me soon. I had polished off over a handle now in about 2 hours. I'm pretty sure I would be a dead human at this point.

She walked back over to the CD player and plugged in her phone. I had to laugh as she skipped through the first few songs but she had some funny taste in music. Then I noticed she was laughing while smiling as_ Back that Ass Up_ came on. Oh so this was a joke.

"Should I ask?" I laughed at her.

"It is music to make me smile" was all she said as she drank some more of her drink and then went back to the table shaking her ass to the music. She shot in 2 more balls, and I finally got 3 of mine in. Wahoo for a short streak. I however was screwed when she got the last of hers in. She was down to the 8 ball when I had to stop myself from cracking up as I heard a song I had thought was dead, or I had hoped it would have died. It was _What's your Fantasy". _She was staring at me as I busted out laughing. She walked over and drank the whole glass of her drink while pushing the door closed to the room. I felt more desire and lust then I should have and I knew I should run, as fast as I could away from this before she got to me and I couldn't bring myself to even more an inch.

Bella started stalking over towards me swinging her hips slowly whiling singing the lyrics.

_I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes_  
_And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor'_  
_Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave_  
_But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy_

Oh fuck this is just hot. She turned around grinding her ass up against my crotch, and slowly pushed me back and down into a chair. She turned around and bent down straddling my lap rubbing herself up and down my lap as she breathed softly against my cold skin. The heat from her breath made my erection even harder.

She stood there dancing rubbing herself up and down my legs, at one point softly grazing her hand against my erection and my lap singing to me. I couldn't keep my hands off and went to grab her waist only to feel her lightly smack both of my hands and then wave her finger at me like I was the naughty one in all of this.

"no no" she winked at me.

"Oh my god" I sighed out. What the hell! I groaned.

_And if you like in the club we can do it_  
_In the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P._  
_Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top_  
_Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock_

I only heard every few words from her lips as my mind was going a mile a minute. I wanted to badly to just unzip her little top and pull it off and rub my hands all along her breast that she was just temptingly displaying in front of me.

_I wanna get you in the bath tub…_  
_With the candle lit …_

…  
_Go 'head and scream you can't hold out_  
_…_

_How 'bout in the library on top of books_  
_But you can't be too loud_  
_You wanna make a brother beg for it_

Oh this girl was going to be the death of me. She was in front of me bent over slowly rising back up shaking her ass at me. I wanted to fuck her so bad right now and I could hardly restrain myself and keep myself from just grab her and pushing her down on the table behind us. She had to know what she was doing to me. I could feel the fricken enjoyment and pride pouring from her but also the rejection which was just confusing me a bit.

_I wanna get you in the back seat windows up_  
_That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert_  
_Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt_

I lost it and pulled her up onto my lap letting out a loud growl. I could feel the straight up sexual desire flowing from Bella as my hands started to grope every inch of her body.

I heard a door slam somewhere in the house and knew Peter had left. Well good, now that he is gone.

_In the garden all in the dirt_  
_Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk_  
_Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid_  
_In the sun or up in the shade_  
_On the top of my escalade_  
_Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!_  
_On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!_

I heard her whimper out the last line as I bent down and was licking and sucking on her neck. As much as this wasn't my type of music even I had heard it on the radio. I couldn't help but laugh know the next few lyrics.

_What about up in the candy stor' that chocolate chocolate make it melt_  
_Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt_  
_Scream help play my game; Dracula man I'll get my fangs_

That was it I picked her up and pushed her back up and over to the bar, ignoring the liquor spilling all over us. She wrapper her legs up around my waist kissing my cold skin pulling at my clothes. The liquor started dripping down off of us. I bent down licking slowly up her arm licking it off.

"Crap, sticky, shower" was all she said and I kept her firmly pulled against me and brought her up to my bedroom and the bathroom. Thankfully the shower was huge and I pulled her in turning the water on spraying on my back first to make sure it wasn't going to burn her.

I had spent the past few days fantasizing about places where I could take her and we could have sex. I had been doing my best to keep those thoughts from my head but I had failed. But now I could finally put the list to good use. Number 1 was a secret, but the shower came in at a VERY close second and I was going to enjoy this.

I bent down kissing her and started to lightly suck on her tongue. I stopped long enough to ask her a question.

"Do you want to play a game?" I said as I gave her an evil little smirk.

"Sure" she huffed out

"Well the game is scilence, no noise" was all I told her. I was going to make her squirm and make her scream that was my goal. It would be much more enjoyable though if I got her to while she was doing her best to be quiet.

"Okay" she moaned

"Nope, no moaning darlin" I told her as I sucked more on her neck, over the bite mark from the car ride home.

"Fuck-" she moaned out

**Bella's POV:**

I could so play this game. Jasper sucked lightly on my tongue, and then went to slowly sucking on my neck. He was trying to get to my moan already and I wasn't going to have any of that. I fought back with a vengeance.

He bent down and slowly started sucking on my breast and reached his hand down and started to run against the folds of my pussy, using his thumb to rub circles against my clit. The circles he was rubbing onto my clit got harder, I grabbed him and started stroking him at the same rhythm he was using on me. I could hear his breathing get harder, but he still refused to make a sound, and neither would I. I heard him almost let out a moan, and just when I was feeling particularly smug about almost making him crack, he pulled at my nipple and lightly pinched my clit.

My orgasm took me by surprise, and although I tried not to make any sounds, a single little squeak was released into the room. I heard him chuckle in success. Not fair. He growled at me. Damn that was a sexy sound.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" I shuddered.

"Yes, please" I couldn't stop myself. This was not what I was into but it sure as hell wasn't babying the sweet little human, and I ached with anticipation.

"Remember to still be quiet, though," he whispered into my ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear, and I nodded wordlessly. I was dripping wet from his touch, and couldn't wait for him.

Suddenly, I was pressed up against the cold tiles of the shower, face first. He pulled my arms up placing them over my head, supporting my body from sliding forward. He wrapped his arms around me grabbed a hold of my body. I silently thanked him from keeping me from getting a concussion because I had a feeling my arms wouldn't support me very well. Fuck, it just got hot in here.

He slightly drug his hand down my body starting at my neck bending over kissing my spine as he reached down cupping my breast lightly brushing his fingers over my nipples. I felt the strong ache in my stomach and knew I wanting him inside of me now.

Without a moment's notice, he entered me quickly from behind. I was so surprised that I squeaked again, he spanked me as I let out the noise. I was shocked at the feeling but even more so at how it turned me on.

My breasts slipped against the tile edge of the shower as he pushed himself into me again and again. His thrusts were long and deep, and I was pretty sure that being taken from behind just became my new favorite position. I hadn't been with that many people in my life, well mostly I hadn't had sex with that many people. It always turned into one night things. Having a kid did that to you. Guys left once they found out. He purred loudly into my ear, besides that all I could hear was the splattering of the water on the tile and our heavy breaths.

All of a sudden, he stopped and pulled out. I whined out loud and he looked at me. He didn't say anything as he picked me up, spun me around to face him and lifted me back onto his cock, now with my back pressed up against the side of the shower walls. I wrapped my legs around his back, pressing him further into me with each second, his black eyes staring into mine. I changed my mind. This just became my favorite position. I loved being able to look in his eyes while we fucked.

I could feel my climax building again. I felt his hands tighten on my back and knew he was getting close too. I couldn't take it anymore and gave into the waves of my orgasm. I bit down onto his shoulder to stop myself from screaming his name and felt him finish inside of me.

He stood there for about a minute holding onto me, still inside me, and me still wrapped around his waist, as I struggled to breathe properly again.

"I'm pretty sure that was the best sex I've ever had," I whispered.

"Glad you enjoyed it" He smiled at me. I don't think things would be the same again.

I leaned in to kiss him as I released my legs and slid off of him. I walked over to my room and saw he had followed me.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He said

"Peachy" I smiled at him, standing on my toes to give him another kiss.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the tub filling it with bubble bath. It was almost 1am. I sank down into the tub and took in a deep breath realizing what I had just done. I had just slept with both of them in the same night, not even a few hours apart. I felt like a complete and total whore. What was I thinking? Where was Peter when this was happening? Was that why Jasper had told me to be quiet? He was going to hate me. Well that was if he cared about me, which I had a feeling he didn't.

I didn't notice as I started to fall asleep.

**Peter's POV:**

I heard the music and could smell the emotions coming from that room as I wanted to go back to check on Bella. Fuck this shit. I walked the hell out of my own house slamming the door behind me. I might as well go and feed and get it over with. I found a few ass holes picking on some women in an alley an made a quick snack of them. I still couldn't get my mind off of Bella.

I wonder what she is doing, well fuck that she is doing Jasper most likely. Fuck! I must not mean a thing to her, but I sure as hell was falling head over heels for her. I knew we hadn't known each other long, but still I wish I could know what she wanted from me, and what she wanted in the future. This was sure setting up to be some fucked up life since she had to move in soon. I hadn't brought it up but Edward showing up and flipping out had sent my magic 8 ball head into over drive. I knew she had to move in, now rather then later.

I didn't want to but I started to walk back towards the house. I got back to the house and all I could smell was sex.I could feel Jaspers emotions projecting and part of me wanted to just walk back out, but then part of me was worried about her. I had no idea why, I knew Jasper wouldn't hurt her.

"Peter" he called to me

"Not now" it was all I could say to him. I had no idea what he wanted and why, why did he have to sleep with her. I walked into the pool room seeing the 2 empty handles of jack and saw the ½ empty bottle of Malibu. Well I see they kept drinking after I left.

I walked to her room hearing the bath running and saw she had fallen asleep in the tub. She looked so sweet and innocent laying there in the tub surrounded by all the bubbles.

I picked her up gently trying my best not to wake her up.

"Huh – who" she groaned

"It is okay, you fell asleep in the tub" I cooed softly in her ear.

"Peter?" she looked up at me with the big doe eyes.

"Yes sweetie" I was whipped

"I'm sorry" was all she said. I'd have to ask her later what she ment. I tucked her into the bed and she grabbed onto my wrist. "Stay" She could have asked me 50 thousand things and I would have told her yes but right now I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now" was all I could say as I bent down kissing her forehead and walked out closing the door behind me. I heard the sniffle and could smell the tears start before the door was even closed.

God I was such a fucking idiot. A total fucking failure.

**A/N- For the non- alcoholics of the group a handle is 1.75l vs 750ml in a normal "bottle" of liquor. 1 shot equals 40 ml = 18.75 shots per 750ml bottle, or 43 shot per handle. **

**Also in my strange mind I love that song… and I couldn't help but use it. **


	5. Chapter 5 (updated)

Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the votes/reviews with where you want this story to go.**

**In 5 chapters this story already has as many reviews as my other one did, and more alerts and favorites. I can't help but smile. And as horrible as I feel from this cold I am going to try to write out this Chapter, but now because of that I am sorry for any extra errors as I am not 100% here. Well honestly I had to turn around 3 times when I left home because I forgot my phone, then I forgot to give my husband the credit card to pay for kitty's things at the vet, and then I forgot my meds. **

**But on to the story. I still own nothing. **

**Glad you all are liking the story so far. **

"_I'm sorry" was all she said. I tucked her into the bed and she grabbed onto my wrist. "Stay" She could have asked me 50 thousands things and I would have told her yes but right now I couldn't do it._

"_I'm sorry but I can't right now" was all I could say as I bent down kissing her forehead and walked out closing the door behind me. I heard the sniffle and could smell the tears start before the door was even closed._

_God I was such a fucking idiot. A total fucking failure._

**Bella's POV:**

I cried myself to sleep not knowing how I should be feeling. I had hoped Peter would spend the night with me, but I shouldn't have asked. I knew he could tell what had happened. I really needed to talk to the guys, and actually have a full conversation about what the hell was going on. I didn't want to go and do stupid shit like this, I hated having either of them angry with me.

I would be even happier if I could just move out and leave, well not move out since I wasn't living here but just not be here. That was it, fuck this. When I go home I am leaving. I am going to pack up what Anthony and I need and we are going to move. I am going to go and get far away from here, I won't have to deal with these guys anymore. I am done with fucking vampires, and I am done with the supernatural I won't have to deal with the drama. I just had to get somewhere where Edward wouldn't find me, and couldn't find me.

I grabbed my things from the night before and walked downstairs. I was hoping to get to the door without anyone stopping me. There was no real reason for me to talk to them. I felt like crap and was hung over I just wanted to be left alone. Somehow, I am not sure how but I got out the door that morning without so much as seeing either of the guys.

**Peter's POV:**

I felt like a total ass for walking away from Bella last night but smelling what had happened while I was gone was bad enough but seeing her in the tub made it even worse. The handprints on her hips were not from me which really only ment one thing. I had already known, but god damn it I didn't want to know at the same time.

I spent the night sitting in my room, not moving and not really thinking. I defiantly liked her, but was it all worth it? Did she like me, or was it all just a booty call to her? I heard her breathing change in her room but couldn't bring myself to go and talk to her. If she wanted to talk to me she would come over.

**Jasper's POV:**

Well this has sure been one interesting night in the Whitlock household. Fuck, I slept with Bella. I am such an idiot. I slept with the girl that my brother told me not even 24 hours ago that he liked. But god damn did she smell good, and I know it was what she wanted. She had basically asked me too, verbally and emotionally. I couldn't say no to her.

I could feel her emotions swell as she woke up. Guilt and regret were the main ones I could pick out. It made me feel like such crap knowing I had made her feel this bad. I heard her walking towards the door and part of me wanted to go and get her, the other wanted me to give her space. I felt her relief as she opened the door and decided not to go after her. She obviously needed this.

I felt anger coming from in the house and knew this conversation was coming eventually. After my attack on him when he drove Bella home I had a feeling I might be having a painful afternoon.

I walked out of my room knowing Peter was standing outside my door. He had been for about 10 minutes now, the rage, anger, and hatred flowing from him were enough to shock me out of my mini coma laying on my bed. As soon as the door opened I was punched square in the nose. It would have been broke if I was a human.

"How could you man?"

"She was- fuck – I told you how I felt – what the hell – why did you do that? It was fragments but I got what he was saying. I sent him over as much sympathy and regret as I could.

"Fuck – god damn it" he let out a growl.

"I don't even know if she cares about me dude, and now what the fuck" he sighed "Major I care for her deeply, I really do." I could feel his love for her, I wasn't sure what type it was yet but he wasn't just in it for the sex. He did care about her.

"I know you do, I can feel it. I care for her too though and I think we need to talk to her tonight and see what she wants from this" I pointed between us " and from us"

"You know I wouldn't mind to share if that is what she wants" he said. Well fuck I wasn't' even thinking about it that way. I'd do whatever would make Bella happy. She had been fucked over too many times by Edward for me to turn my back on her. I had noticed she was into both of us, but I didn't think Bella would be into that. Plus, she had her son to think about in this. It might be a bit funky to explain why she has 2 guys at her call all of the time.

"Well she was happy when she left this morning, I think she needed space" I told him, looking at the door. I had really wanted to talk to her. "We can just give her a call later?" I asked. I figured why not, it would give her some space.

"Yea might as well, I have a date with her tomorrow too, and I have to make sure she isn't going to stand me up" he smirked.

Peter walked back down the hallway. I was glad the only thing hurt was my nose in this conversation. It wasn't too bad.

**Bella's POV:**

I got home and packed up 3 bags. One for each of us and the 3rd was basic things we would need. I had saved up a few thousand over the past few months and thankfully, but sadly it was now going to go to buying a car. Lucky for me I found a nice used Mustang for sale. Yes it was a V6 but with only 73k on it, and for $4,000 I could deal with it. I went and picked it up and they drove it back to Renee's with me so I could drop her truck off. It was the start of another new life for me. I wondered how many of these would I have by the end of my human existence.

I hopped in the car, grabbed some breakfast and got onto I-25 S, with no end in site. I drove for about 5 hours and we had to get out and take a break. We were right outside of Albuquerque, NM. I didn't know why but I wasn't far enough away and we got back into the car and kept driving.

By the end of the day I ended up in Las Cruces, NM. I found a hotel for the first night and then went outside for an apartment finder book to look around. I found the Omni-Centre Square for $459 a month, and they only needed a $300 deposit. Yes it was only 1 bedroom, 1 bath and 625 sq ft, but it was a place to live and we could make it work. If I could find a job that paid well I could always see if we could move into one of the 2 bedroom apartments, they were only $539 a month.

The next morning I took Ant to the local library and I hoped onto some local Nanny sites. Thankfully Renee had made me get all of my certifications and clearances done in CO so I had them ready to go. All I had to do was think of a reason for the last month and 3 addresses and I was good.

I found a family looking for a fully time nanny, Nanny wanted for 2-month-old baby boy. Hours vary, but any where from 6:30 a.m. to 6:30 p.m.. Must be CPR certified, pass a background check, and have references. I could do this. I knew it wasn't right but I had a few friends in Forks pose as references for me before since it was hard to actual have a real child care one. Plus they were willing to pay $10 - $15 per hour, and with 12 hour days I could make it work. I just had to hope they would let me bring Anthony to work will me. It was only for 1 child though, a 2-Month-Old In Sonoma Ranch.

I sent over my email resume, with my contact information and was happy to hear back from them a few hours later. That night I had a interview, it went great and I would start on Monday. They had no problem with me bringing Anthony, they thought it would be great for there son to have a friend to play with as he got older.

I went back home, I had found a babysitter to watch Anthony while I was at the interview. I had done that math and after taxes, I would still be bringing home around $700 a week, that was more then I was making all month in CO. Figure in cable, internet, gas, phone, electric, rent, and food, my bills were around $1250 a month, $2800-$1250 = a comfortable living for Anthony and me. I let out a long sigh and took another deep breath. I could do this. I called over to the landlord asking to get the 2 bedroom apartment. Next month I would get a nice set for myself and Anthony. I wanted to put away a few hundred a month too while I could. I knew the way my life had been and I knew I would need money to make sure we could be safe and comfortable.

The next few weeks flew by without a care in the world. I still was checking over my back but it was less and less every day. Shane (the sweet boy I watched everyday) was 5 months old now and still working on learning to crawl. I had set up Anthonys room and my own. Thank god for Ikea because I actually did it for much cheaper then I had thought. Then again with my tendency to just up and move without packing lately it wasn't worth it to spend major amounts of money on anything for rooms. Life was good, and Life was simple. It was perfect.

**Jasper's POV:**

It had been 3 months since we had heard or seen from Bella. Peter was losing it, and so was I. Then you throw in Alice being Alice who refused to look for Bella still hung up on Edwards whole don't look for Bella rule. She admitted yes she had broke it but that was since she had seen Bella getting hurt. She somehow had kept it now but she just knew when she saw me and Bella and that Edward saw that thought that things wouldn't be good.

What she left out was the worst part, Edward had killed Bella and Anthony in her vision. That was the only reason she had texted me. She hadn't even asked who the child's father was saying she didn't want to know and humming. I had a feeling her hands where in her ears as she was doing it like a little child. I hung up that phone call right after knowing nothing was getting accomplished.

We were useless. Both of us felt horrible, I could feel Peter's emotions on top of mine and it was driving me crazy. Part of me wanted to move out, while the other half said Bella knows we are here and if she wants us she will find us.

Our days were spent the same. We started feeding almost daily, well at least I did. Peter couldn't or it might draw some attention.

The worst day would have to have been about 4 weeks after Bella left. The dealership called for Peter to come and pick up the car he had bought for Bella. Thank god we couldn't cry or else I think both of us would have been a mess. We brought it home and Peter then spent the next few days on a slow clay, wax, and polish before wrapping the car in a bow and putting it in this giant car storage bubble he had found. It was temp controlled and had a whole dehumidifier attached. The thing was awesome I just wished we had no use for it.

The worst feeling of all is the fact we had no idea why she had left. We didn't know where she was, or if she was safe, but the guilt we had knowing, or at least thinking that we were the reason she had left Renee was the worst of all.

**Unknown POV:**

I had been told to find this human, I wish my maker would have told me why though. I have spent 3 months now searching the US for her. She had made it easy though, keeping her first name, and keeping her sons full name. I was shocked though to find she had changed her last name though, to Whitlock. I had only once heard that name before and it was from the Vampire Wars, the Major had that last name and part of me was worried about going looking for a human, even if the vampire whose surname she had was dead.

It had taken me about a month to find information about her new location. Her job was private, however her apartment was not under Swan, but her sons health care was. I found her address on there data base and went to good look around.

She had a nice set up, she worked long shifts, but took the child with her. I wasn't sure what my master wanted me to do about the child, if I should bring them both or just Isabella. I hadn't been told what to do after I found them, just to find them. I knew I had to make a call now.

"Hello" she answered the phone

"I found Isabella, and the child. They are living in Omni-Centre Square apartments, in Las Cruces, NM. She takes the child to work with her but is home at 7pm, and leaves at 6am. Apartments are not gated, she is in apartment 102. End unit, first floor." I told her. I hoped she would be happy.

"Do you see any others with her?"

"There have been no other humans or vampires in her apartment in the past 4 days" I had been keeping an eye out. Besides her landlord on the 1st to get rent no one had been around.

"Good work" was all she said before hanging up.

Well great now I was stuck here, watching a human with no idea what to do. Was I supposed to stay around or could I leave.

**Bella's POV:**

I got done work a little early and went home. It was an early night to bed as I had plans with Anthony to go to the park tomorrow. The forecast was great and it was my little boys 4th birthday. We hadn't really made any friends around here, so I had told him I had a fun filled day ahead. We would start off at the park then go to the aquarium. He loved fish and anything animals, but with working 60 hours a week we didn't have much free time then to go out.

The park was going great, Anthony loved fishing in the pond. No we didn't catch anything, but I was doing my best to show what Charlie had taught me and to pass it on to my son. I wanted him to learn things that my father had taught me.

We packed up after eating out picnic and headed off to the aquarium. It was great, the place was busy but it was wonderful. Anthony was looking at the giant shark tank for what seemed like forever when we finally finished up and went over to the tunnel. It was a staircase walking through a fish tank full of sharks and various other creatures.

Before I could stop myself I tripped falling down a few steps to a landing. I looked up and couldn't find Anthony anywhere. Where was my child. Oh god, what happened.

I ran to the missing children desk as quickly as I could.

"Hello, I seem to have lots my son, I feel in the tunnel down the steps and when I turned around he was gone" I ranted to the women at the desk

"Name, Age, description, and last wearing please" she asked almost void of emotions

"Anthony, 4, wearing blue jeans, and a black Ramones t-shirt, black converses, pail skin, brown eyes, a coppery brown hair" I told her trying to not get angry at her attitude.

"Can't you look at a video to see who took him" I asked hoping she could just reply areas and find him

"I am sorry mam, but we can't do that. You are more then welcome to wait here for a while to see if he shows up"

"What- how is that going to help?" I ran back into the aquarium searching for Anthony but couldn't find him anywhere. I hated to have to do this but I needed help.

**Unknown POV:**

As soon as I got back to my car I pulled out my phone.

"I have the child"

"Good, bring him to us"

She hung up the phone and I packed up the child for the drive to Texas.

**Peters POV:**

"Peter" I heard a soft voice almost ask when I answered the phone. Oh god it was Bella.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Anthony –" she sniffled "He is missing" I heard her break out into sobs.

"Where are you we will be right there" I needed to get to her, oh crap.

"I'm at the aquarium right now, oh god he is gone."

"Bella are you going to stay there? Or should we meet you somewhere?"

"Omni-Centre Square apartments, in Las Cruces, NM"

"We will be there in a few hours" I told her, "And Bella, I'm, well we're both sorry"

I hung up the phone and saw Japer standing behind me. I knew he had heard the phone call and we got into the car and sped off to New Mexico. I had grown to love the crazy flat highways, it made high speeds so much easier. We got to Bella's house quickly and ran to her apartment. It was easy to find between the emotions she was projecting and her smell.

I opened the door and was shocked to see Bella curled up into a small ball on the couch sobbing. I ran over and picked her up onto my lap.

"It will be okay, we will find him"

"Why am I such a horrible mother, I couldn't even keep my own son safe. What will happen to him, who has him, oh god" she cried into my lap.

"Bella I am sorry" was all I could think to say. She looked up at me.

"For everything" and I bent down and gave her a quick kiss. She looked almost confused, but then just relaxed into me.

"We will find him, no matter what"

As I was saying that my phone started to ring. I had no idea the number but knew the area code to be texas. Texas who the fuck from there would want to get a hold of me.

"We have the child" I heard a women say. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Then again being irate wouldn't help me to figure it out. I was fuming I could hardly keep myself from screaming murder at this bitch on the phone. Who the hell takes a fucking child?

"Who is this?" I growled

"I would keep your temper in line. What would you do for the child?" She asked

I heard a low growl from behind me, and looked over at Jasper.

"Who is that!" the women on the phone yelled. Jasper reached over taking the phone from me. I don't know why but I didn't even fight him. I was to busy trying to comfort Bella.

"Put him back on the phone"

"No" I heard Jasper growl at the phone

"Who do you think you are!" she screamed at him.

"You're past" was all I heard Jasper say "We will find you" was all he said as he hung up the phone

"What the fuck are you doing hanging up! What did they want for him back!" Bella was screaming at Jasper. I saw the look in his eyes and knew it wasn't good.

"Bella do you remember my story, I told you about my past?

"What the hell does that have to do with my Son!" She was angry and I couldn't blame her but this wasn't helping.

"Bella screaming at him won't help" here goes me being the voice of reason when I really wanted to just flip out at him too. What the fuck was he thinking!

"Peter, it was Maria"

That was all he had to say for my world to come crashing down. The sick fucking bitch had taken Bella's son.

"Why the hell would she do that?" I couldn't think of a reason.

"Peter- Charlotte" was all he said and I had to get up and walk away. I needed to cool off, I needed to breath. I needed to kill something.

I saw Bella's pleading eyes and walked back over to her. I couldn't leave her like I had done back at my house. I wrapped my arms around her and saw Jasper do the same.

"Bella we will find her, and we will get your son back" he said as he gave her a kiss on the temple.

She passed out a few minutes later and Jasper and I both started to make phone calls. We both agreed I would call Alice this time.

"Look you god damn mystic fucken pixi where is he!" I wasn't playing nice today

"Who – What –When –Where – Why –How?" She asked back.

"Anthony Masen Swan, aka Edwards fucken son, who was taken by Maria and my fucken bitch ex wife, to somewhere in Texas, sometime yesterday, why well God damn it if I know, and how because Bella fell down the steps at the aquarium and they took it to take him!" I figured that would answer everything she would have to say.

" - - - - " The scilence wasn't helping

"Well that sure helps a lot" I growled at her.

"Tell them I am sorry"

"Well Sorry doesn't bring back Ant to me and Bella does it" If looks could kill and the pixi wasn't on the phone she would probably be dead.

"Peter you know I hate you, but I told Jasper the last time I saw Bella getting hurt. If I had seen it this time I would have told you!" Well now she was yelling at me. "And to top it off, I just tried to look for the boy I had seen in my last vision and he is gone" she let out a long sigh. "They must have a shield with them, I am sorry"

Fuck – Shit – Ass – Cock –Balls

"Can you find a way to find out where in Texas they are?

I felt Jasper tap my sholder.

"I got a number from the cell phone, traced it to outside of Fort Davis. It is about 50 miles from the Mexican boarder"

"Thank god" I looked over at a sleeping Bella and I heard Alice talking on the phone.

"Do you guys need help?"

I looked over at Jasper. This was his ex wife, not mine. Mine would die sooner rather then later the next time I saw her.

"Ali I am not sure" was all he told her, god this was such a mess.

"Jasper I see her being angry no matter what, if I come she is mad at me for leaving, if I don't she will be angry at me for talking to you both but not coming to help. So what should I do?"

I had never heard the pixi this confused.

"Alice, if you come you have to realize things are a bit different"

"How so?" She asked.

"Alice just you have to understand, we just got Bella back to us yesterday. She had ran away months ago after the Edward thing" I figured that would be enough.

"Um okay…"

"Look we havn't gotten to talk to her about anything that happened in Colorado so we can't tell you what is going on yet, but look you just have to promise to not flip the fuck out no matter what you find here"

"I promise to do my best, how's that?

"Fine"

We gave her the address and she was on her way. It would take her till morning to get here, she was about 8 hours of vampire speeds away from us. I was hoping Bella and I would have time to talk before Alice got here.

Jasper and I both took showers and then sat down and looked at each other.

"I need to talk to her alone"

"So do I" was all he said back

"Please" I almost begged. I had missed her so much, and now to have her back only to be stuck in this position just killed me.

"Fine, Im going to go and feed" he said walking out the door. I heard him run away and started looking over at Bella. I hoped she would wake up soon and I laid down next to her on the bed. Probably an hour later she started to stur. It was only 5:30 though so I didn't want to wake her up yet.

"Peter" she said looking over at me. I saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"This wasn't a dream" she said in between sobs. I pulled her into my chest holding onto her.

"I am sorry, but no" I leaned down kissing the top of her head.

"I should have just stayed away from him, why didn't I listen" she cried. She thought this had to do with Edward? Crap I hadn't even thought that he would go to my ex in this but maybe he could have. I more or less think it was Maria and Charlotte being phycotic bitches because of our past.

"Bella, I honestly don't think Edward had anything to do with this" I told her "Maybe he called Charlotte to get this started but I really think it was more Charlotte and Maria seeing you around us in Colorado and then jumping when you moved away. You were a perfect way to get back at Jasper and I. I'm sorry" I told her. I didn't want her mad at me about this but I had a feeling she was right, if she hadn't been with us this wouldn't have happened.

"I hate your whole fucking world right now, but right now I don't care about hating you as much as I want my son back" Well that was great, she hated me, but at least she would be nice until we got Anthony back for her.

"Where is Jasper?"

"Feeding, Bella can we talk about Colorado please?" I figured being nice was the best chance I had at not getting my ass lit on fire, or some other painful option right now.

"No"

"Bella, why did you leave?"

"Did no not make any sense for you, I do not want to fucking talk about it!"

"Well sorry to tell you Alice will be here soon and I would like to know what the fuck made you leave us?" I was getting snappy with her but she had started it. I wanted answers before Alice got here. I knew Jasper would to, Alice and him might have been divorced but both being single we could still have fun. Shit so could I, Alice and I had messed around in the past.

Having Bella gone these last few months were not easy though, I still cared for her and I hated our reunion to be such horrible terms.

"What do you mean Alice will be here soon? Are her and Jasper back together? Peter what is going on?"

"Well what do you want me to say, you won't answer my questions so you know what no, I will not answer yours" I hated being a child about this but I hoped it would work.

"Fine- I left because I wanted to get away from your world. I left because I hoped it would save Anthony from growing up into a life of constant mess, and before you even ask I left because I felt like crap about what I had done the night before. I cared for both of you, you are wonderful guys but then I went and fucked it up by sleeping with both of you. I know we all joked about the 3 of us but that was only a joke and then I went and fucked it all up." She ranted on and on then let out a sigh.

I figured I would answer he questions first then go into my own.

"Alice is coming because she saw a vision of what happened, she is how we knew about Edward at your house that day. She figured out Maria and Charlotte have a shield as she can only see quick flashes, and what we are doing here. "

"Oh" was all she said

"No Jasper and her are not back together officially, they actually haven't seen each other or anything since you left us dear. We have both been hung up on you, and Bella we both missed you terably. We are sorry for letting you feel so bad, we are sorry we let you leave. We both talked and realized we both had been thinking you needed time to cool off and we let you leave that morning. If we would have known you wouldn't come back we would have went and talked to you then" I figured why not just put it all out. "Bella we were not joking, we can share just fine if it is what you want. We both care about you a lot, and I can't speak for Jasper but I was falling for you when you were in Colorado. I wont' say I loved you because I had just met you but I had hoped it would turn out that way"

"Okay" was all she said. I figured it was a lot for her to process at the current point. "I am going to go and get a shower" she said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

**Bella's POV:**

"Fine- I left because I wanted to get away from your world. I left because I hoped it would save Anthony from growing up into a life of constant mess, and before you even ask I left because I felt like crap about what I had done the night before. I cared for both of you, you are wonderful guys but then I went and fucked it up by sleeping with both of you. I know we all joked about the 3 of us but that was only a joke and then I went and fucked it all up." I almost yelled at him.

I waited for him to answer my questions.

"Alice is coming because she saw a vision of what happened, she is how we knew about Edward at your house that day. She figured out Maria and Charlotte have a shield as she can only see quick flashes, and what we are doing here. "

"Oh" was all I could say. So we were going into this as blind as we would if we didn't have her. So why is she coming. I guess her and Jasper are together. I was a bit shocked at how this upset me.

"No Jasper and her are not back together officially, they actually haven't seen each other or anything since you left us dear. We have both been hung up on you, and Bella we both missed you terribly. We are sorry for letting you feel so bad, we are sorry we let you leave. We both talked and realized we both had been thinking you needed time to cool off and we let you leave that morning. If we would have known you wouldn't come back we would have went and talked to you then" I figured why not just put it all out. "Bella we were not joking, we can share just fine if it is what you want. We both care about you a lot, and I can't speak for Jasper but I was falling for you when you were in Colorado. I wont' say I loved you because I had just met you but I had hoped it would turn out that way"

"Okay" I said, I needed to think. This was much more honestly then I had planned and not at all what I really wanted to hear. "I am going to go and get a shower" she said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I got into the bathroom and turned on the tub pouring in the body wash. I had a feeling this would be the last nice bath I got in a while and until I found my son it was the last one I planned to have. I needed to reset and stop worrying about the two guys outside of this room. I needed to worry about the 1, my son, who needed me. I was glad they were not both mad at me, I was glad to know I hadn't caused any problems between them, but I had to get my mind back on track.

I finished up my bath and got dressed. I walked downstairs and saw Jasper had gotten back. I walked over and give him and hug and a kiss, and then walked over to Peter doing the same.

"Okay" I breathed "Right now we will not talk about the 3 of us, we will deal with that when my son is back safe and sound. I am sorry for how I left, it was childish of me. I am glad you both do not hate me, I am sorry again, but I will not talk about this until Anthony is back with us"

I saw the door cracking open and before I could notice Peter was in front of me wrapping his arm around to push me behind him and growling at the door

I heard her before I saw her. "It's just me you moody bastard" Alice groaned at us.

He stood up from the crouch he had lowered into. "Hi Alice" he said and I saw her raise her hand up in a hello. Jasper walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry to be here only because of such a bad situation" she said looking over at me.

"I can't say I am happy to see you. It has been 4 years, but anyone here to help me get my son back is more then welcome" I told her. I really hated the whole family, but right now I could overlook that for someone to help me with my son.

"Bella I you really mean that I can call the rest of the family. I am sure they would come and help us get, um crap in my 3 second phone call I didn't get your sons name." she looked a bit sad and uncomfortable saying that.

"Anthony" I smiled at her, "Anthony Masen Swan" I told her. She smiled back at me.

"Well I can call the rest of the family, I am sure they would come in a second to help"

**Jasper's POV:**

Emotions had been running around the room like crazy since Alice had gotten here. At first I felt so much disspointment from Bella I worried about how this would go. I was shock at the lack of anger and rage. There really wasn't any at all, it was so shoved in the back.

As Alice was talking I felt guilt, and then realized as I listened she didn't know Anthony's name yet. She felt bad about that.

I heard Alice ask Bella about bringing the rest of the family to help, and I almost fell over at the amount of pain and longing from Bella. I knew she was going to miss us when we left, I had felt how much she loved out family when we were all in Forks. I also knew her anger when she saw Peter and I that first day at her house.

"Well why the fuck now, Edward already wants me and my son dead since Jasper found us, might as well fuck everything up" I heard her say. I was a bit shocked at her additude about it but I felt the worry and fear and knew the words were just a front.

I walked over and pulled her into a hug feeling the confussion from Alice.

"Bella it will be okay" I said kissing the top of her head "We will get him back safe and sound."

I saw alice glance at me and I wasn't sure what to say. Peter had gotten time to talk to Bella but I hadn't yet. Plus adding what Bella had said after her shower, I couldn't really bring it up until we had found Ant and got him home safe and sound into his mothers arms where he belongs. I would have to get some time to quick ask peter what she said.

Peter looked over at me as if knowing what I was thinking. "Jasper lets go talk and figure out strategy" he said and I knew what he ment. Or at least I hoped I was right.

"What did she say" I asked him as soon as we were out the door.

"Well I quote… "Fine- I left because I wanted to get away from your world. I left because I hoped it would save Anthony from growing up into a life of constant mess, and before you even ask I left because I felt like crap about what I had done the night before. I cared for both of you, you are wonderful guys but then I went and fucked it up by sleeping with both of you. I know we all joked about the 3 of us but that was only a joke and then I went and fucked it all up."" He laughed as he quoted her word for word.

"Isn't vampire memory great." He smirked. Fricken idiot.

"So what did you tell her back?" Well okay tell me what she says and no what you say back, that is helpful.

"Well she had asked me a few other things before she told me that, so besides telling her that you hadn't seen Alice since you guys separated, that you and Alice were not back together, and that you didn't love Alice" he said. Well as glad as I was that Bella wanted to know that I was more interested in other things.

"What else?"

"I told her the truth, that we" he did air quotes again, "both been hung up on you, and Bella we both missed you terribly. We are sorry for letting you feel so bad, we are sorry we let you leave. We both talked and realized we both had been thinking you needed time to cool off and we let you leave that morning. If we would have known you wouldn't come back we would have went and talked to you then." He paused, " and that" great more air quotes "Bella we were not joking, we can share just fine if it is what you want. We both care about you a lot, and I can't speak for Jasper but I was falling for you when you were in Colorado. I wont' say I loved you because I had just met you but I had hoped it would turn out that way" and then he did end air quotes.

"You are a fucking idiot"

"What?" he asked, "you told me"

"No not for what you told her, for the god damn air quotes" I laughed.

"Oh" He smirked. Well I was glad he found this as funny as I did.

We both sat there talking about what could and couldn't do when it came to getting Anthony back. We really had no idea what Maria and / or Charlotte wanted. We knew Maria was with Charlotte but did she even have anything to do with this? We both thought so. It was just too much of a mess, and having a child being shoved into it as the leverage made it all even worse.

We both got up and walked back inside, not much had been decided but we would need the rest of the family, well not counting Edward to help us with this. It was going to be a mess.

**AN- Again sorry for the funky of this chapter, my brain really is not here as I was writing this, but I didn't want to not write while sick because then I wouldn't be writing again till march.**


	6. Chapter 6 (updated)

**Chapter 6: **

**Okay so here goes the story. Again I am still sick while working on this chapter so sorry for any funkiness and slightly well out there or off the wall errors / mistakes.**

**Sorry for the lag in getting this Chapter out. Like I said before I do not write on weekends, 1 to keep my husband happy, and 2 because somehow I always end up out with some of our family (cousins who are early 20's, which turns into very late nights/morning trips home) Also No Mercy had came out back on 9/5 and I hadn't gotten around to reading it yet.**

**Wow 87 reviews, I will send out a clip from the next chapter to whoever is the 100th when it gets to there. **

_We both sat there talking about what could and couldn't do when it came to getting Anthony back. We really had no idea what Maria and / or Charlotte wanted. We knew Maria was with Charlotte but did she even have anything to do with this? We both thought so. It was just too much of a mess, and having a child being shoved into it as the leverage made it all even worse. _

_We both got up and walked back inside, not much had been decided but we would need the rest of the family, well not counting Edward to help us with this. It was going to be a mess._

**Jasper's POV:**

We walked back into the house and I saw that Alice was sitting on the couch and Bella was not around.

"Where is she?" I asked a bit worried something had happened that we didn't hear.

"I know you guys said not to ask what is going on, but-?" she almost sounded as if she would break down in tears any second.

"Alice, we don't know. Bella has asked that it is not brought up until Anthony is back home safe." I heard Peter tell her trying to be diplomatic in a way. It didn't suit him at all.

I didn't know what she wanted either of us to say, and I sent her my own confusion hoping she would understand we did not know either. It will not help the situation or how things are for us all by bugging her about it.

"Fuck – if you're going to talk about me at least use your vampire voices so I can pretend to not know." I heard Bella yell from the kitchen. I chuckled a little and got up and left Peter and Alice there walking over to Bella.

"I am so sorry Bella" I whispered into her ear.

"It's fine, I am guessing Peter told you my request?" she asked

"Yes, he told me" I told her softly. Neither of us had looked away or had raised our voice from a whisper. I knew they both could still hear us but I wanted to just talk, just the two of us.

"Okay" she said resting her forehead against my chest. I did the only rational thing I could think of and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Bella it will be okay, we will find him. We will do everything we can" I told her holding her close. I had missed her. Unlike Peter I hadn't ranted and screamed, and cried and moaned the whole time she was gone, but I did miss her. I had just kept it to myself.

"Bella I promise this is all I will say and you don't have to say anything back, but what Peter said earlier was right. Both of us have been hung up on you since you left. We never stopped caring about you, we missed you every day and wondered what we had done, and if it was our fault you had left. I felt even worse knowing that you were happy when you had gotten home with Peter that night, and that in 1 night of us I had made such a mess. I don't regret it, and I do remember it. I wasn't that drunk" I smirked down at her trying to use some humor " and Bella when Peter said that we can share just fine if it is what you want, he was right. If that would make you happy then, it would be perfectly fine with me. We both care about you a lot, and I know what Peter told you this morning about how he felt. I care for you and I would do anything to keep you safe, and I will do everything I can to get Anthony back here"

She looked up at me, smiled and went back to being held in my arms. I didn't know what I had expected from that but I really just had to get it off my chest. I heard the door closed and couldn't hear anyone around the house. I guess Peter had taken Alice outside. I knew they had heard what I had said, and in a way it would give Alice and idea about what was going on.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, I just had to put it out there" I told her softly talking into her hair.

She smiled up at me and I could hardly stop myself. I slowly leaned in hoping to give her time to pull away if it was what she wanted but she didn't. It wasn't a deep and passionate kiss, but it was sweet and soft. She let out a soft sigh as I pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay Bella?" I said not really as a question but more as a statement.

"I know that"

I scoped her up and carried her upstairs with me. I hoped she didn't take this the wrong way as I was debating between the couch and the bed. I set her down softly and wrapped her up in her blankets pulling her closer to me.

"Take a nap darlin, once Peter and Alice come back I will talk to them. We will call the family and figure out where to go from there. I am hoping Peter and Alice have figured out a plan or a way around Maria's shield and we can get this done, easy okay."

"Jasper where will I be during this?" she asked not even looking at me.

"Bella I know if I asked you to stay here you wouldn't listen, so option 1 is you stay here, option 2 is we get you a hotel near Fort Davis" I really wanted her to stay here but knew Bella.

"Well I guess option 2 it is" she said looking up at me. "I miss him so much"

"I know, it will be okay"

I sent her some nice peaceful vibes and left the room as she fell asleep. She had woken up way to early this morning. I got up and left going to find Peter and Alice.

**Peter's POV:**

I sat down in the living room with Alice as Jasper walked away. I knew he needed time with Bella to talk, if she would let him. He had left for me this morning so I did the best I could and asked Alice to go outside with me.

"Okay, so what all have you and haven't you seen?"

She looked a bit lost that I brought her out here to talk but she answered.

"I didn't see him get taken, so I am guessing the shield is who took Anthony from Bella." She sighed " I am sorry I didn't see it, but since the whole Edward thing I have been checking in on her randomly. I also have been looking for Edward though too and have been able to see him, and he's not with Charlotte so I do not think he is involved in this."

Well this was all good, it was putting pieces together.

"With the shield back now, could you still look for Char, or Anthony and hope that he/she is not around anymore?" I was hoping this would work.

"I could try." Well that was good enough for me.

"Okay what, how?" I noticed her spacing out and figured oh that was simple.

"She is with a 3 other males, 1 female. She called the female Maria." Well that was now a yes, it was Maria. "I can't see Anthony so the shield is with him?"

"Okay that is good, that is something. We can hope it is only the 6 of them and then Anthony." This was good news. We could do that, 3 of us and 4 more would give us easy numbers to keep it all safe. Well that was without any of them having abilities we don't know about, and well mostly that. Jasper and I could keep our own, Alice was a quick little thing. I knew Emmett had no problems and Rose was one feisty girl. We could do this.

I let out a unneeded breath and looked over and saw Jasper coming out the door.

"Any news?" he asked looking between us. He almost seemed happy that we were just sitting here, stupid bastard. I wasn't going to go sleeping with Alice.

"Yes, thankfully whoever is the shield is with Anthony right now. So Alice has been able to pop in and out of what they are planning. Right now they are talking about jack shit, but it seems to be the same 3 males, and then Maria and Charlotte in the picture. So that would be 5 of them, plus whoever is with Anthony. Alice can't see him which means the shield is there, but if any others hanigng around with him we don't know. We can guess there are not since how many vampires would it take to watch a 4 year old human, but better safe than sorry. I want to say this will be simple, but my gut is telling me it won't be."

"Well then let's follow your gut. We will get a hotel 20-30 miles out, and go from there. Alice if you could find us a hotel, book 4 rooms, and then call the family to meet us there?" Jasper said going right back to being Major.

"Sure thing Jazz" she said running back into the house I am sure for internet and her phone.

"Peter"

"I know Major, I feel the same way" I could smell Bella on him, and missed the contact with her. I knew we had to get Anthony back. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt in the process of this. He still had his room at the house in Colorado and I hoped we could talk Bella into coming back with us after all of this.

The next two days went by faster then we could even think. Bella had came with us and we all had gotten hotel rooms. Jasper and Alice had talked and so had Bella and I some more and we had agreed to share a room. We had changed our reservation to only 3 rooms. There really want no point to have more. Bella had told us she was fine with Alice being in "our room" for looks since technically we only needed the 1 room for Bella to sleep in and 1 for planning, but we didn't want to raise any eyebrows. Alice had agreed to spend most of her time in the rooms with the rest of the Cullens.

Alice had been spending most of her time with Rose and Emmett in there room though leaving us plenty of time to sit and talk to Bella and get to know her more. Jasper shockingly didn't know much about her, but then from what he had told me Alice and Edward had kept him away from Bella for fear of a slip up. I could understand why but also couldn't in other ways. He had such great will power and strenght, the Jasper we had known, well the Major was never doubted.

Bella still had yet to talk to anyone in the Cullen family. She knew they were here, but she hadn't left our room. We had offered to take her out to dinner, to take her somewhere but she wouldn't go. Alice was still trying to get details from her visions of the land, a building, anything to help us figure out more of a location of where they were and it was starting to drive us all a little bit crazy.

"Jasper why can't I just call her?" I was getting pissed. He had been telling me the past 2 days not to just call Charlotte. Or even to call the number who had called Bella back.

"Peter, then they will know we are coming after them"

"But maybe we can figure out what they want, why they took Anthony" I wanted to yell but with Bella sleeping in the bed not far from us I didn't want to wake her.

"Peter" I heard Bella whimper from the bed and I walked over and layed down with her.

"I want my son" she cried into my chest. I hated seeing her this way. She hadn't really said much the past two days. I pulled her into my arms and saw Jasper frown and he walked over to us. He kissed Bella on the top of the head walking back towards the door.

"We will get him back darlin, I'm going to go over to the family" Jasper said looking at me.

"Bella,"

"Peter I miss him so much, I have never been away from him since he was born. I have always had him around, or only a few miles away. I need my son back, why would they do this" she sobbed into me. I wish I would have the anwsers for her. Screw it. I grabbed my cell phone and opened up a text.

Charlotte-

Why?

-Peter

Peter-

I told you I would get you back to me.

-Charlotte

Charlotte-

What the fuck is your problem!

-Peter

Peter-

Since when do you play with your food? By the way she isn't to bad looking, I'd fuck her too. She smells divine.

-Charlotte

I didn't know what to say back, she was doing this to get back at me. This was all to get me back to her, to get me to Maria. God it was all my fucking faiult.

Charlotte-

Why did you take the boy?

-Peter

Peter-

Well you are planning to come and get him aren't you? Maria wants you, and since she knows Jasper is with you it makes it even better. :)

-Charlotte

Did she just send me a god damn smiley face. What the fuck is she happy about. They wanted me to join them, so what do they do.

Charlotte-

You do know who's son that is? Did you even think about the mess you are making.

-Peter

Peter-

Why would we care about some stupid human's child?

-Charlotte

Charlotte-

Nope, not human

-Peter

Peter-

What? What do you mean

-Charlotte

Peter-

What the hell do you mean Peter, who's child is this.

-Charlotte

I figured that would be enough and stopped texting her back. I had screwed up her happiness for the day, well hopefully for more then that, but I also knew that Jasper was going to be pissed off at me for even talking to her. I was not going to go back to them. Fuck, what the hell was Maria thinking.

**Jasper's POV:**

I walked into the room and wanted to tell them things had changed and Bella would talk to them and wanted to see them but I knew Alice could see in her visions that it hadn't changed, and I was sure my posture said it all.

"Jasper it is okay, we understand" I heard Carlisle say looking over at me.

Rose hadn't been talking much since all of this came out. She had been so rude and mean to Bella in Forks but now felt horrible after she learned what had happened with Edward, and she hoped she could meet Anthony. She had always wanted to be a mom and really wanted to have a nephew since motherhood wasn't possible. She just wanted a chance to prove she really wasn't heartless. I am sure if Bella chose to hear her out on why she acted how did she and learn of Rose's past Bella might understand. As angry as she was with it, she knew Edward was mostly to blame, but Rose still had her own explanation due for how she had behaved.

Emmett was pissed, his emotions were like Bella's. They were full and he loved and did everything with all of his heart. He was so angry at everything right now. Edward, Charlotte, Maria. I am pretty sure if he knew about Peter, Bella, and me he would be angry about that but Alice hasn't said anything and I was gracious about that.

Esme and Carlisle felt shocked. They were so appalled when they heard about what Edward had done, how he had threatened Bella. When we got to the part of the story where he showed up in Colorado Esme had to walk out. I could see the venom pooling in her eyes. She felt so horrible and it wasn't even her fault. Carlisle was shocked that he had a grandson, he couldn't wait to meet him.

"Well nothing really has changed, we still have no idea what is going on. I am not sure what they want" I heard Peter open the door.

"I do" he whispered almost

"How"

"I texted Char"

I wanted to fucking slap him, to rip his arms off. I had told him not to do it.

"I told you not to"

"I couldn't stop, I needed to know what is going through her head"

"So then, what the fuck did they want?"

"Me, well us now"

"Are you fucking serious"

"Jasper, Language Please" I heard Esme sniffle from the other side of the room

"Sorry Esme"

"She told me she followed me around, Maria still wanted me to come join them after Charlotte had went with her. They saw you there, and then saw us with Bella. When she left they followed her and realized taking Anthony would be the easiest way to get us to come to them" Peter told me, looking down at the ground. I could feel the dispare and guilt.

"This isn't your fault. Stop being an idiot."

"Well I also told her something and pissed her off a bit."

"What now?"

"I asked if she knew who's child she took. She said a stupid human. I told her she was wrong and then stopped texting back. She is bit pissed."

"So who's son does she think it is?"

"Fuck if I know, but after she asked me when do you play with your food, and said she would fuck Bella too, I got a bit snappy."

Well crap I hadn't told the family about any of our relationships with Bella and that commend sure did not miss Emmett's ears. Before I could say anything Emmett had Peter pinned down to the ground by his neck.

**Peter's POV:**

"Fuck if I know, but after she asked me when do you play with your food, and said she would fuck Bella too, I got a bit snappy." I told Jasper. I was stupid, I played into Charlotte's picking at me but I had at least thrown a wrench into her thoughts.

Well I'm and idiot because before I had time to think I was pinned down to the ground by Emmett. Obviously no one had told the family there was any relationship with any of us with Bella.

"You did what!" Emmett screamed in my face.

"Ga go- she –fine – realx" god it was hard to talk when your windpipe was crushing.

"Emmett, she is an adult." I heard Jasper saying to him as the door cracked open and I saw Bella standing there. She ran over and shoved Emmett trying to push him off of me but being a vampire he didn't flinch.

"Get the fuck off of him, what are you doing!" she screamed at him. "Emmett!" she said pulling her arm back to punch him. I saw Jasper grab her and pull her into his arms wrapping her up.

"You will break your wrist, your hand or you arm darlin" I heard him whisper into her ear. She turned around and looked at Emmett.

"Let him the fuck up god damn it!" She was pissed off still. Emmett got up and off of me walking over to the bed in the room and sat down next to Rose. She wrapper her arms around him as he sat down.

"I could hear you down the hall" She said leaning down to me helping me stand up. The thought was so sweet and I pulled her into my arms when I stood up kissing her on the top of her head.

"Sorry Bella" She pulled herself tighter into my arms and I heard a growl from behind me.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett" She barked at Emmett. Well way to go Bella.

"Peter come back to bed with me" she said into my chest hardly looking up at me.

"What the hell is going on" Emmett yelled.

"None of your damn business Emmett, god damn it, I am glad you are here to help us get my son back but fuck you all. You left me, you all left. Fuck I don't care about the shit with you not helping me with Anthony in the past, you didn't know. But fuck it if I am going to let you have any say in my life now. I just want my son back."

"Bella- Is what Jasper told us about Edwards threats true? Is that why you had me removed as your doctor?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes Carlisle that is why. I was doing my best to keep my son safe, and now I am here again with you all for 1 reason. I want my son back. I want him safe, and then I want to go back to my life."

God I hoped she would let me back into her life, and I knew Jasper felt the same.

I realized Bella was writing on my chest. Oh god she is adorable. She wanted to talk to me without them knowing. J-A-S -2. Okay this would be harder. Hum what emotions to send to Jasper. I tried to send him needing and wanting, and he looked at me shocked and I broke out into laughs.

"We will be in the room" I said with my arm wrapped around Bella walking back to our room.

I broke out into a hysterical laugh.

"What is so funny?" She asked

"I tried to send him emotions of needing and wanting" I laughed

"God he probably thinks you want him now" she laughed at me.

"I've missed your laugh" I said leaning slowly in towards her for a kiss. I was happy she didn't pull away and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a kiss. She relaxed in my arms and I just felt happy to have her here right now.

I heard the door crack open and I pulled away from the kiss. I was pissed to see it wasn't Jasper walking in but Alice.

"I wanted to let you know, Jasper told me he would be over when he could but he didn't want to open that up to the family right now."

"Thank you Alice" Bella said as Alice walked back out the door. I was glad Bella was being nice to Alice, I know she was angry with the family for what had happened when they left. I had no idea if Alice and Bella had talked but it seemed she wasn't angry at Alice.

"I am not as mad at her because she helped keep Anthony safe, when she called Jasper when Edward showed up at my house back in Colorado" she said looked up at me.

"Am I that transparent?" I smirked

"You never shut up unless you are confused." she laughed at me

I pushed her down onto the bed stranding her and started ticking her ribs and stomach. God I loved hearing her laugh.  
"When will we have him back" she looked up at me.

As soon as she asked that the door slammed open and Alice and Jasper ran in.

"We found them!" She smiled over at us looking a bit shocked at finding us on the bed but said nothing about it. I climbed off of Bella and we looked over at Alice. I noticed Bella had reached down and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Where are they?"

"They are in one of the terminal buildings at Oak Grove Airport" Jasper said.

"Where?" Bella looked at us as if we are speaking some other language.

"32.58 North, 97.3 West, just south of Fort Worth" Jasper told her. "It is a closed off airport that was opened in the 1960's. The building are mostly overgrown, the airstrip though is still able to be used which is probably why she picked it"

"When are we, well what is going to happen now?" She looked back and forth from Jasper to me.

"Bella, it would be best if you stayed here now. I figure since Maria wanted Peter and me that we will go in first. The family can stay close by, Alice can come in with us. We will try to make a deal with Maria first. She will not think anything of Alice being with us."

"Bella" I heard Alice speak. "I need to tell you something I saw in my visions. Edward, well it seems he went to visit us the other day and with us not there he followed our scent. He will be here tomorrow. Please, I don't see any major problems once we tell him the situation but the next part of the plan we need him for." I felt Bella cower back into me.

"What is the rest of the plan?" Bella asked softly.

"Well if it doesn't go as planned we can call to Edward, he should be out of there shields range, and thus able to hear us. Then they can come in to help us with this situation." Jasper tells her.

We all just sat there looking at Bella as she looked around the room.

"Alice, this is the scenario that goes the best I am guessing?"

"Yes, it is. The 3 of us will not cause concern to Maria and Charlotte. They saw you and Peter it seems being together but they do not know of Jasper and my split"

"Okay then. So now what, wait for Edward to get here?"

"No, you will not be waiting for me to get here" I heard Edward say from the doorway. "I am here now, what the hell is going on?"

I wasn't sure how Bella would react to seeing him. Last time we had seen him he had been in pieces and it was not the best situation. I was not exactly prepared to see what Bella did next.

She got up and walked over to Edward. Alice grabbed my arm as I went to go running towards her. She looked down at the floor and I could smell the tears forming as she looked up at Edward.

"Please, I am begging you. Help me get my son back" she said sobbing looking up at Edward.

"Edward please think before you speak" Alice told him looking over at him.

"… … … What is the situation?" he asked looking only at Alice.

"Maria and Charlotte too Anthony. Bella had moved down to Arizona after you had came to Colorado. To get away from this world. They took Anthony from her on his birthday a few days ago while outside the house. We know from phone calls that they are after Peter and Jasper and that they saw fit to take Bella's child as a means to get Peter and Jasper to come back to them." Well that was the short of it. And I noticed how Alice worded everything. Edward did not think of this child as his and he never would.

"Please Edward, I just want my son back, I want him safe and sound and back with me. Please" Bella was sobbing in front of him and he wouldn't even look at her.

"Where is the rest of the family Alice" God damn it look at the mother of your child you stupid bastard. I wanted to growl at him but knew we needed him in this plan. All others ended up with a lot of pain. One even ended up with me staying with them to keep Anthony safe, and if it came to that I would do anything to keep that boy and his mother safe.

"A few rooms over" She said walking towards the door. Bella slowly walked back towards me and I reached my arms out pulling her closer to me.

"It will be okay" I whispered into her ear.

"You hope so" I heard Edward laugh as he left. It was quiet enough that she couldn't hear it but I saw Jasper's head turn and heard the growl.

"Jazz please" Alice quickly said walking with Edward back to the family.

**Alice's POV (Sorry needed someone who would be in that room's POV)**

I hated this mess. I had an idea now about the relationship with Jasper, Peter, and Bella and everytime I looked at the future right now it was a mess. A few weeks ago It was fine. I had seen the 3 of them being happy and together eventually. Now not so much, but then again Bella couldn't get past the right now and I am sure that wasn't helping.

I wanted to rip Edward to bits and I am sure Rose had a few things to say to him. I kept my mouth shut besides answering what he was asking of me. I knew we needed his help, and right now he wasn't even acting as though Bella was here.

We walked into the room and I saw the family all sitting around. I had told them of my vision when Jasper and them made the plan. We now all hoped it would work out as we saw.

"Son" Carlisle said looking over at Edward.

"Did I not ask you all to stay away from Bella?" He said looking around the room.

"You fuc–" Rose started and Emmett put his hand over her mouth and kissed her neck.

"We did Edward until we got pulled into a situation that she needed our help."

"You couldn't let the little whore deal with it herself. Fucking idiot went and is living with 2 vampires what did she expect to happen."

"Do you not care about your son?" I heard Esme whimper from next to Carlisle.

"I have no son, I told her to deal with that when it happened. She chose her future"

Emmett was keeping his hand over Rose's mouth probably the best thing right now, however he did not have that great of a grip on her.

"Rose no, please" I begged after seeing a glimpse of Edward leaving.

"Fine" she screamed walking out of the room followed by Emmett. I didn't care where they went so long as they left right now. He was pushing her motherly buttons more then anyone in the room and he knew how to pick at her.

"You actually think this is my child?" Edward glared at the remaining 3 of us.

"Edward yes, have you seen him?" I knew Carlisle had the best chance of getting through to Edward.

"No"

"Oh Edward, Bella showed us pictures and he has your hair, your eyes from when you were human" Esme dry sobbed.

"So what, that doesn't mean shit. There are plenty of humans around she could have slept with"

I wanted to kill my brother.

"Edward I need to know if you will help us or not."

"Why should I?"

"You should do it because it is the right thing to do son. Your family needs your help"

"She is not my family, she was a human for me to play with, and human for me to fuck with" he sneered.

"You don't mean that?" Esme sobbed

"Of course I do, why else would I have just up and left? If I actually gave a damn I might have stayed around and helped her with the child."

"So it is yours?" Carlisle caught him in his own words

"Does it really fucking matter? You all need to just go home and let her clean up the mess she made. God Alice how can you be here helping her out when it is obvious from there thoughts Jasper and Peter are both fucking her. She is fucking you husband"

I had to close my eyes and just drop all train of thought. I heard Esme's gasp and Carlisle's confusion was written all over her face.

"_He has to be joking" Esme thought to herself_

"Sorry mom not joking here. She fucked them both the day before she moved down to New Mexico."

"Edward, Stop this" Carlisle almost yelled at Edward. "Either help us to get your son back or leave. Alice and Jasper separated years ago. If you had checked in with your family you might have known that. It is not our choice what he does, or what Bella does with there personal life."

"Oh but you left out Peter, seems he is in this too with the two of them. What a great big happy family" he sneared.

"Oh Edward just shut the hell up will you. Grow up. She is doing the best she can with what her life has been, she has tried again and again to stay away from vampires like you asked, and to stay away from all of us but she got drug into it again. She did not ask when she moved away to have someone follow her and stalk her stealing her son. She never asked you to help take care of you son, she lived in fear of running into us. She has done every god damn thing you ask of her. We all came here of our own free will to help her, much to her dismay. She begged for us to go away, for us to leave her, now all she is asking is help to get her son back. I would tell you to go fuck off if I could but we need you."

I hated telling him that but we did.

"What if I say no" he asked with a sick smirk on his face.

"Then we will figure it out, we will find another plan and we will make it work"

"What do I get out of this"

God he had become a selfish bastard.

"What would it take to get you to help?"

I wasn't above bribes. I knew how much Jasper had come to care for this child, Peter as well.

"You all to leave her life, to stay away forever, and by all I mean Jasper and Peter too."

"Obviously I can't answer for them"

"Well then skip skip hop hop and get over there and get me an answer"

Fucking asshole I thought walking out of the room. I walked back into Bella's room and couldn't look at her.

**AN- I had hoped this chapter would end at a different point but I really wanted to get this Chapter up and posted. I hope it is okay, next chapter should be fun. I start work late tomorrow so hopefully I can get ½ or even all of the next chapter written.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**I still own Nothing.**

**Also, I know my Edward is very hate-able. I have molded him off of my ex husband. (thus much hatred) I have never been a Team Edward fan because of his attitude towards Bella and how controlling he was. Just from my experience controlling relationships typically end up becoming abusive.**

"You all to leave her life, to stay away forever, and by all I mean Jasper and Peter too."

"Obviously I can't answer for them"

"Well then skip skip hop hop and get over there and get me an answer"

Fucking asshole I thought walking out of the room. I walked back into Bella's room and couldn't look at her.

Jasper's POV:

"Alice what is wrong" I ask looking up at her. I feel her doubt and regret.

"Jazz let me think how to word things please" Alice said sitting down in the chair and putting her head between her legs. This was not like my ex wife, this was not good at all.

"I am just going to spit it out, okay?"

"Alice I can feel you, what is it?" I was starting to worry. God her remorse, her guilt were so strong it almost brought me to my knees. "We will not kill the messenger"

"He says the only way he will help is if you both leave Bella and Anthony's lives for ever." she whispers fearing our reaction.

"He said what!" Peter screamed from next to Bella. "Is he fucking serious?"

"Peter, I am sorry but yes he is serious. If you guys don't agree I see him leaving." Alice says.

I hadn't heard Bella say anything when Alice had told us what Edward wanted, she sat there looking around the room. her emotions were closed off and I couldn't feel a thing.

"Okay" she whispered.

"Bella what are you talking about?" I felt the shock and hurt rolling off of Peter. "Bella"

"Alice can we have a minute?" I asked looking over at my ex.

"Sure Jazz" She said sulking out of the room.

"Peter, Bella" I said looking at the two of them on the bed. I hadn't noticed but Bella had crawled into Peters lap and had her arms wrapped around his waist and he was holding onto her for dear life.

"I need my son back." I heard Bella cry from Peters lap.

"We will get him back Bella. No matter what." Peter told to her over and over again.

"Peter we might need to. We need to figure this out" I said looking at him and he looked up at me shaking his head no.

"Jasper, we can't do what he is asking. That's crazy. I'm not losing her again.!" Peter said looking at me "Bella we just got you back, I will not lose you again" I could feel his despair and frustration being trumped only by his anger.

"I so sorry" Bella said slowly standing up from Peter. "I will do whatever I have to so that I can get Anthony back."

"Bella we will get him back for you." I told her looking down. "And we will not leave you."

"Jasper I know how Edward works. You know he will know if we have plans to get back together later. So for now, we are done. I am sorry guys but my son come before my love life now and always. I have to go." She sobs walking towards the door.

Bella's POV:

"Edward" I said walking around the hallway. I didn't know which room was his but I was sure he would be able to hear me. I saw him open the door and I walked in. I looked around and saw he was alone. From what Alice told us I was not surprised. He had pissed off everyone in the family with his rants and demands. I had no idea exactly what he said to them and I really did not care at this point. I only cared about one thing anymore, that I get my son back.

"What the hell do you want." he snarled at me and I did my best to not back down.

"I agree." I say softly.

"What?" He growled at me.

"I will leave. Once we get Anthony back I will leave again. I will stay away from Jasper"

"And Peter too" he sneered at me.

"Yes Peter too." I whisper

"I will find you if you don't" he growled at me.

"I know"

"I will get your child back but that will be the end of this Bella. You will be gone, we are done." his tone was short and too the point. I knew from before where he stood so I was not shocked he felt this way, but we needed his help.

"I know, I do not want anything from you Edward." I say softly.

"Fine" he says turning his back on me.

I left after he turned away. I didn't know what else we could say to him. I walked back into what had been my room and hugged Jasper and Peter.

"Goodbye guys" I said trying my best to hold back the tears.

"Bella, no, we don't" Peter started to say something and I had to cut him off.

"No Peter, we do need to do this" I told him.

"I am going to go and get a bath, please be gone when I get done" I said as I walked away. I couldn't bring myself to look over at them as I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

Jasper's POV:

"Darlin" I said as Bella closed the door not sure if she heard me.

"Major what are we going to do?" Peter asked looking over at me.

"We will do what she asks" I told him looking down at the ground. "Now lets go find the family and get this over with."

We both packed up what we had and tossed it into Rose and Emmett's room walking over to the family's shared room.

"Alice?" I looked over at her and she frowned back at me.

"I am sorry" she said back to me.

"It is time to go?" I ask looking at everyone here.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She sighed

"Where is Edward?"

"Here" he said from over in the chair tucked in the corner. I don't know how I missed the hatred he was pushing off but my own misery must have covered it up.

"lets get this fucking over with" he grumbled.

I saw Esme flinch at his words but she wisely said nothing.

God I hated him right now, but we needed him.

"Okay" I said looking at Peter and Alice "We will go in, I need you all to stay far enough away that they will not smell you. We will try to get this over with as quick as we can."

"Where is Bella?" Emmett asked. He cared so much for her.

"It doesn't fucking matter lets go." Edward said getting up out of his chair.

"Fuck you" Emmett growled at Edward.

"Lets go" I said as I reached over towards Emmett. he wasn't any happier about the no contact rule then we were. He missed Bella in such a deep brotherly way.

We ran to the location near the air strip and left the family quietly outside as we walked right in the front door. No point trying to sneak in, it was not part of our plan.

"Peter" Charlotte squeaked running over towards us and trying to get Peter into a hug.

"Stay away from me, where is my nephew!" he growled at her

"What!" She screamed at us. We hadn't talked about this but I guess Peter had figured it would put a nice amount of shock into there system. I sent him some reassurance and he took that as a go for it.

"Where is he." Peter asked this time a bit nicer.

"What do you want from a human child? Why do you give a fuck?" Charlotte growled at him.

"The child is not entirely human Charlotte. You are opening up a big mess by taking this child. Just give him back to us and we will leave."

I saw her walking in and new this was not going well if she felt the need to get involved.

"You will not be leaving" Maria said looking back and forth between Peter and me.

"Then give Alice the child and let her take him" I said looking over at Maria.

"So the child is not completely human" she smirked looking at us. "Who's is he"

"He is my son" I said looking back at Alice and Peter, letting them know to go with it.

"What!" Charlotte yelled

"Please, just let him go and give him back to his mother" I told Maria looking at us all wondering exactly where Anthony was.

"Just give him back to us!" Peter yelled at Maria

"Unki Eter!" We heard Anthony yell from a back room. I guess Peter had been a bit louder then he thought.

"Uncle?" Charlotte looked over at Peter

"Yes, Uncle. Now please give him back to us and let us go. We don't want to have to kill you all" Peter said.

"I have never know you to do much talking Major" Maria glared over at us.

"I have changed, What do you all what?"

I heard the crash before I knew what to say. I guess the family had gotten antsy and hearing all of the talking they had decided to just break into the back of the building. At this point I didn't care as long as it was done quickly.

Peter reached over pinning Charlotte to the floor. I knew he couldn't kill his ex wife. Alice looked over at me and then ran back toward where we had heard Anthony call us from. I looked over at Maria and she started to run. I sent her waves of fear and she fell down to the floor curling into a ball.

"I am sorry!" she screamed "I didn't know he was yours!"

"It doesn't matter Maria. It is not okay to steal a child from anyone." I growled at her walking over to her standing above her body on the floor. I hadn't wanted to kill anyone in this. As much as my history made me known and feared I no longer was that man anymore.

I heard a few screams and then saw Alice and the rest of the family coming out from the back of the building.

"Edward, deal with her" I told him as he walked out towards us. I saw Anthony standing behind Esme clinging to her leg.

He rolled his eyes up at me and smiled but I looked at Esme. "Eyes" She covered Anthony's eyes and you could hear the ripping as I pulled Maria's arms off throwing them at Alice and then pushed her body towards Edward.

"I know you don't think of him as your son, but she stole your child. Take care of her fittingly" I spoke to his mind. I had no idea how he would take care of her but I hoped he would. I looked over as Alice pulled out a lighter and walked outside of the building. I could smell the smoke and knew that even if Edward didn't kill Maria her arms would not grow back. We should be safe from her.

I saw Anthony stick his head out from around Esme and smiled over at me. This time I bent down sticking my arms out and he came running over to me and I pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you" I smiled at him

"Unki Jabser."

"Wait Uncle? I heard the shock in Charlotte's voice. He is not yours?" she asked

"No Charlotte he is not mine, he is however my nephew. I hope one day to adopt him as my own though." I Saw tears in Esme's eyes. I hadn't told anyone my feelings about this child before now, but I couldn't hold them back anymore.

I saw Edward looking over at me holding Anthony and saw the look on his face. I felt the guilt and recognition as he looked at his son. His emotions showed that he no longer had any doubt this child was his. I wanted to be shocked but there was no way anyone could be angry at this sweet boy. Plus he looked like a mini Edward, same hair, same eyes, well Edwards human eyes. He had hardly any of Bella's features. He started walking towards us and I couldn't stop my rage.

"No! You can not!" – I thought mentally to him. Anthony did not need this now.

The emotions flooding my senses almost made me feel sorry for him. I needed to get away from all of these emotions.

"Peter" I said and he came running over towards us. Alice had Charlotte still pinned down to the ground.

"Unki Eter!" Anthony yelled as he saw Peter

"Thank god" Peter said grabbing a hold of Anthony and pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you kiddo"

"I've miss you and unki Jasber too" I was melting and I could feel the love coming from everyone around us. I hadn't noticed the rest of the family coming over closer to us.

"Anthony, this is the rest of Uncle Jaspers family" Peter told him and I could see the venom tears in Esme and Rose's eyes.

I saw Rose walking over looking down at the small child. I could feel her longing. I knew how much she loved children and how much she had wanted one of her own.

"Where is mommy?"

"She is at the hotel kiddo, we are going there right now." I said softly.

"I want mommy!" He screeched and I saw Rose look over at him, and he looked over at Rose.

"Hi, I'm Aunt Rose"

"Hi" Anthony giggled giving her a big hug.

"Come on lets get you back to your mommy" She cooed at Anthony picking him up onto her hip. I saw Emmett walking back towards his wife.

"No stealing the child" he whispered into her ear and we all giggled. " I'm Emmett" he smirked at Anthony.

"Unki Em" he smiled over. God this boy had everyone wrapped around his finger in no time flat. I hadn't even noticed but started looking around.

"Where is Edward?" I asked looking at Peter

"FU- um – F- U- C- K" he spelled out.

"I'm telling mommy, I'm telling mommy. Unki Eter said a bad word" Anthony giggled looking at Peter.

"Tattle tale!" Peter laughed at Anthony.

"It will be okay Jasper" Carlisle said. "We will take care of it back at the hotel"

"What should I do with this one?" Alice said and we had almost forgotten about Charlotte.

I saw Peter slump down against the wall behind him, I know he still cared deeply for Charlotte. He didn't want to kill her.

"Hey guys take Anthony outside" I said looking down at Charlotte and then over at Peter. I waited for the family to go walk away.

"What should we do" I asked over to Peter.

"Major, can I please talk to her" Peter asked still looking down at the floor.

"Okay" I said walking slowly back outside the door and over to the family.

Peter's POV:

"Why should I let you live!" I screamed at my ex wife laying beneath me on the ground. "You followed me around, and then stole a child from someone I care about!"

God damn it, I was livid with this women. I wanted her dead but I just couldn't bring myself to lay a hand on her. I had loved her for so long. She had been my everything.

"Fuck you Charlotte! If you ever see or smell you again near me or anyone else I care about I won't be this nice" I said as I bent down and kissed the top of her head and walked away.

I walked out and Jasper looked over at me. He wrapped his arm around me and just looked over at us all standing together.

"It will be okay Peter" he said as Anthony pushed off of Rose and ran over to Peter. It couldn't have been more perfect timing as Peter couldn't help but smile as he pulled the small child up on his hip.

"Mommy" Anthony smiled up at Peter.

"Hey bud close your eyes and hold on okay?" Peter said looking down at the small boy in his arms.

We ran back to the hotel as fast as we could and Jasper knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Mommy!" Anthony yelled threw the door. I could hear Bella running towards the door and she yanked it open.

"Anthony, oh my god I am so glad you are okay" She cried reaching out and taking him from Peters arms. She pulled him into a hug and looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Where is Edward and the rest of the family?"

"Edward left Bella, we are not sure where he is."

"Why, how? Well I guess it doesn't matter, once I get back to New Mexico life will just go back to how it was anyways. It should work for him I hope " she started to mumble to herself.

"Bella, I" I glanced over at Jasper "Bella we do not want to leave you"

"I am not doing this again guys. I honestly can't. I have put my son through to much."

Jaspers POV:

"Bella you can't honestly expect the family to just go, they have missed you so much dalrin" I said and I could tell she was not happy about this.

"Jasper. I don't give a fuck what the family-"

"No Bella listen. You ran into Carlisle and he wanted to help you but you ran away from him. You gave them all the view that you didn't want them around. They would have come back to you if you wouldn't have acted as if he was going to be the death of you. Now we get it, we all do. We understand with Edward why you acted that way, but you honestly have to stop blaming them for the 4 years they have been gone. The last year of that has been your choice, not ours."

I could feel Bella's emotions switching around. I had to put it out there, I understand her anger over the first 3 years, we had left her too, but she had forgiven me for that. Peter didn't know her and had nothing to make up for either so I don't get why she was holding in so much anger against them.

"Plus Bella you have a present in my garage waiting for you to give her a ride." Peter smirked and I hoped he picked the right time.

"Oh something at your house besides you needs a ride?" she smirked over at him.

"Yes it is very sexy if I do say so myself." he looked over at Anthony "And kiddo there is a special seat in it for you too" he smiled and Bella grabbed at Peter while Anthony was on her hip giving him a kiss.

"Should I ask or wait?" She smiled at me.

"Wait" I smiled back hoping this would mean she would join us.

"I wanted to come back with you the whole time, I do." she sighed at the two of us. "Come in boys. Please don't make me regret this." her worry and remorse were off the chart.

"Bella what do you honestly want to do?" Peter asked looking at the floor. I could feel his doubt, god when in the hell did he doubt himself with anyone.

"I want to be back with you both, but we have to figure a lot out first between the three of us. Well 4 technically. Anthony will not be going anywhere, he will be living with me. So we need to make sure we set the best examples."

"Mommy!" Anthony squealed "Unki Eter said fuck"

I saw her turn and smack Peter lightly on the back of the head. He pretended it hurt and pushed out his lower lip in a pout.

"I am sorry, I said it when we noticed Edward was missing" Peter said defending himself.

"Anthony what do we do when we are bad?" Bella asked.

"Ime Out" Anthony smiled at Peter and I laughed at Peter got up and walked over to the corner.

"So peter is it 1 minute per year of your age? So how many hours are we going to be sitting here?" She smirked at him.

He started grumbling more and Bella broke out laughing.

"Now we are quiet in time out mister. Don't make me spank you." She couldn't hold back the giggles.

"You can spank me any day you want darlin" Peter laughed back at her.

Anthony ran over to Bella and they sat down on the bed. She had missed him so much it was wonderful seeing them together. She was holding him tight and I could still feel the fear from her about him being gone. However Anthony being a child could have cared less and at this point was feeling anxious.

"Mommy can I go see Auntie Rose please?" Anthony smiled up at Bella. I saw her tears welling up in her eyes and I guess he did too. Anthony wrapped his arms all around Bella.

"Don't cry mommy, I love you but I know you want to hang out with Unki Jasper and Eter and I really really wanna go see Unki Em and Auntie Rose. Pweeases" he begged.

"Okay, go tell Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlise hi okay hunnie" she smiled at her son

"Okay!" he squealed grabbing at my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Where we go?" he looked up at me.

"This way Anthony" I said holding his hand and walking him down the hall to Carlisle and Esme's room. I knocked and to say they were excited to see him would have been an understatement. The sheer joy and love flowing from them towards this child was unimaginable.

"Can I keep him" Esme said looking over at me.

"Only for the night" I said hoping Bella wouldn't mind. "And don't forget to let him get some rest"

"Jasper, if you don't mind what is the situation with Bella?" Carlise said looking over at me.

"I am not sure yet" I didn't know what to tell them, or what Bella would be okay with. We did need to talk about it and what we would say to Anthony and our family.

As I was walking out Anthony was jumping on the bed with Emmett laughing at him when Emmett would "fall" off of the bed. Rose was smiling looking over at her husband, I could feel her sorrow and longing as she looked at the child but her kindness, and delight were there as well. She would have made a wonderful mother.

I walked back down to our room expecting to find Bella and Peter doing who knows what but to my surprise he was still in time out and she was sitting on the bed reading a book. I broke out laughing as I walked in and felt Peters annoyance at the situation.

"Aww Unki Eter still in time out" I joked looking at the two of them. I might have been quiet compared to Emmett but we both got along with our sense of humor and right now this was funny as all hell.

I walked over and sat next to Bella on the bed.

"So when did you want to talk about this Bella?"

"later" she smirked

She slowly started crawling towards me on the bed and straddled my hips. She started running her hands threw my hair glancing over at Peter. Oh she was using this as part of his time out I guess.

Bella's POV:

I straddled Jasper's knees and ran my hands through his hair. He stiffened as he stared into my eyes looking a bit confused.

"Kiss me, Jasper." I said.

"What about talking"

"Kiss me now." I growled at him.

Jasper leaned forward and very gently pressed his lips against mine. His cold lips were smooth and felt incredible. I had missed them so much when I had ran away from these two wonderful men. I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling the hard planes of his muscles beneath his shirt. As I started to deepen the kiss, his arms came around me, holding me tightly against him. I groaned as I moved my lips from his and began placing open-mouthed kisses against his neck and shoulder. I quickly looked up over his shoulder and saw Peter's face turned around.

"No looking young man, we look at the wall during time out" I smirked at him and felt a small laugh from Jasper.

I went back to kissing up and down Jaspers neck and started to unbutton his shirt. He let out a small purr and leaned back to make it easier on me. I quickly removed his shirt and he reached over and pulled mine up and over my head. I laid Jasper down and reached my hands down for the buttons of his pants. I got them undone and he lifted his hips up to help me slide them down his legs. He slowly lifted me up and removed the PJ bottoms I had put on after my shower.

"You have way too many clothes on to join us. I'd suggest you hurry up" I cooed over to Peter on the other side of the bed and saw a quick flash before Peter was naked at the end of the bed looking at the two of us.

"What do you want, Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"You in the front," I said to Peter "I want Jasper to take me from behind."

"Your wish is our command." Peter smirked.

They each took their spots next to me. I felt Jasper's hands roam up my sides to my breasts, circling my nipples. I gasped slightly and let my head fall back against. Peter claimed my mouth while Jasper kissed down my shoulders and spine, stroking my pussy softly with his fingers. It wasn't a feeling I was used to. The coldness against the warmth of my skin was different but I could get used to it. It actually felt kind of good like I could imagine an ice pop would. I could feel my arousal dripping down the side of my legs. Peter's hand slid down my body, slipping a finger between my folds. I groaned at the sensation and bucked into his hand. Jasper had one finger inside of me while Peter was running his along my clit. I could hardly hold my weight up with the amount of pleasure they were giving me.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?" Jasper said.

"Please fuck me. I need you," I panted, "I need both of you."

I grabbed Peter's shoulders to help steady myself as I felt my knees start to give way. Jasper and Peter laid me back gently. I was so wet. Peter bent over and licked slowly up my folds, ending with a gentle nibble against my clit. I bucked into his face. He chuckled. "Patience, darlin',"

I took Peter's hard erection into my hand and squeezed. Peter was groaning. "Fuck, that's amazing."

"Patience, darlin" I laughed back at him. God how could I wait it had been months.

"Please, Jasper. I need to feel you inside me." I moaned before taking Peter into my mouth.

Jasper gently eased into me as I sucked on Peter" I moaned at the sensation of both, and felt Peter jerk at my moan.

"God, Bella, you're incredible." Peter hissed.

Jasper plunged into me holding onto my hips keeping me in place. God it felt so good. He reached his arm around slowly rubbing his finger over my clit softly. I couldn't hold back the moans everytime he grazed over it and he kept going. I could hardly stop myself when in a few seconds I was lost in the feeling and overcome by the orgasm. A few seconds later Peter came, and I did the best as I could swallowing down his load, as Jasper thrust inside me once more, cumming. I fell back against Jasper, gasping for air.

"That was amazing." I whispered sleepily.

I felt Jasper lay down pulling me closer towards him in the bed as he pulled the blanket up over the 3 of us.

"Bella we still need to talk" I heard him say into my neck.

"We will" I said drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Peter's POV:

Bella started to fall asleep and I couldn't stop looking at her. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Love you darlin" I said to fast for her to understand. Jasper just looked over at me and smiled. He had been projecting love the whole time we were with Bella so I knew how he felt towards her.

I heard someone coming and started to growl only to see Emmett open the door. It might have been a good idea for him to knock because right now he was getting an eyeful. Jasper and I still did not put our clothes on and Bella was naked beneath the sheet I had tucked her under quickly when I had heard someone walking towards the door.

I didn't need Jaspers gift to see the anger on Emmett's face and all he did was turn around and swing the door back open flailing his arm and pointing outside.

"Well I guess our presence is request outside" I smirked at Jasper

"Now!" Emmett screamed and I saw Bella start to stir. She stopped moving so Jasper must have sent her a bit of calm.

I got up and grabbed a pair of pants and saw Jasper do the same. We followed Emmett to the parking lot off to the side of the building knowing his temper we needed to be away from humans.

"What the fuck man" Emmett almost cried looking at Jasper. "She is my baby sister, what are you doing" Well I hadn't expected this from him. Jasper looked at me and I guess I looked shocked and really confused as I really didn't know what to say.

"Emmett" Jasper started trying to find the best way to word it. "I won't lie to you, I won't tell you it isn't what it looks like because that is exactly how it is."

Well go Jasper for being honest but oh god I don't want to fight with anyone tonight. I have been having a wonderful evening after killing a few people, and then seeing my ex wife. We all just stood there in silence for a little while not sure what to say.

"I love her. " Was the first thing I could think of to say and I said it looking right at Emmett. Jasper knew it so why not just put it out there. "I don't know how she feels right now, she hasn't talked to us about it, but we love her and we will do whatever she asks of us. We are not stupid, there is a child involved, I know this, Jasper knows this. So it is not as though we can just act as though the 3 of us area an item. That would not go over very well for anyone."

"Jasper what about Alice?" I heard Emmett ask. "The family?" God he just cared so much about everyone around him it is was adorable.

"Emmett, Alice and I have been over for a while. As you could kind of tell from this whole issue so are Peter and Charlotte. This whole thing happened because we both screwed up. Well more or less I did. Honestly I got drunk and thought it would be a great idea to sleep with Bella. I was being selfious and stupid, but I cared for her and wanted to be with her even though I knew Peter liked her. I put her in a horrible situation, she had already been with Peter before that and it turned into a mess. So now here we are with no idea what she wants from us, but both of us love her to death and will do whatever she wants to be happy." Jasper sighed as he finished his semi- rant.

"Even leave?" I saw Emmett's face and knew he was serious.

"Yes, I would" Jasper told him looking over at me. He knew I wouldn't be able to do it. "If that is what it would take, for her to trust us, for her to be happy then yes."

"Peter?" Emmett said looking at him.

"I can't. I just can't say I will leave her alone. Fuck look at what Edward did to her in the past few months, look at what has happened to her. I feel like crap knowing her son being taken was because of me, but what will happen when Edward comes back to her?"

I wanted to find the bastard and kill him. I hated that this was such a big mess because of him, and because of me.

"Lay off the guilt there Peter" Jasper said looking over at me.

"So why the hell can't just one of you be with my sister?" Emmett whined. "Why can't you be normal, and let me think my sweet sister is an innocent angel"

"Emmett, I have a child I am not innocent anymore." I heard Bella say wrapping her arms around Emmett's waist in a bear hug.

"Glad to see you put on some clothes now" Emmett sighed looking down at Bella.

"Oh come on she looks hot naked" I smirked at her. She smiled back but I couldn't help notice the blush on her cheeks.

"Peter"

"Oh come on I would love to get you back under me and naked again." I winked over at her.

"She is my sister" I heard Emmett say while plugging his ears. "I can't hear you... I can't hear you."

"Yes you can because you are a vampire" I laughed at the kid. I see why Bella love him though, he was fun to be around.

"Are you coming back to bed?" She smiled over at us.

"Which one of us now?" I laughed knowing how to push Emmett?

"Peter" she blushed while covering Emmett's ears again.

"Um Bella, he kind of walked in on us all naked in bed." I heard Jasper say softly to her.

The blush ran from head to toe at that comment.

"Oh my god Emmy Bear I am so sorry" she whispered covering her head with her arms.

"Oh yeah because doing that will hide you" I laughed

"Ass" she laughed. "Well the human is going to bed now." She said walking over and giving both Jasper and I light kisses.

"Night darlin" Jasper smiled at her.

"Night Sexy" I smirked back at her

"Night little sis" Emmett said still looking a bit confused.

God she had us all wrapped around her little finger almost if not more than Anthony. So much for big bad vampires.

She woke up the next morning and Jasper had brought her up some food. Anthony was over with Rose and Emmett now instead of Esme and Carlisle as they were "sleeping" It made it easy for them to stay up late with him last night and then he slept and Rose and Emmett were having play time now.

"Morning guys" She smiled as she got up and went to the bathroom for her human moments. She was such a fast girl compared to Charlotte and Alice with her bathroom beauty time. They would make you wait hours before you could see them when the stole the bathroom. She came out a little while after and sat down at the table.

"Lets get this talk over with. I need to go and thank a few people." she said not looking away from her plate.

"Bella what do you want?"

"I need to just take Anthony and go. He said to stay away from everyone, you both and the family."

"No not what the hell asshole wants, what do you want." I tried my best not to raise my voice with her.

"I want, No I need to just go"

"No, again, not what you need to do, what do you want to do Bella. Fuck girl, we both love you, the family loves you. None of us want you to go. We want you to stay with us."

"I need to leave. I am going to head back to my house tonight" she sighed

"But you said" I whined at her. What had happened from last night that changed her mind. I was beyond frustrated and almost wanted to yell at her.

"Bella don't do this" I heard Jasper say from behind me. Well thanks for joining the conversation.

I started to look back over at her she started breaking down in tears sobbing.

"Bella don't cry" I told her as I reached my arms out and pulled her into a hug on my lap. "Bella I love you, please don't go"

"I need to keep him safe" she choked out.

"We will keep him safe darlin" Jasper said from his chair.

"Bella Maria is gone, Charlotte is gone, that means what we have Edward to deal with? Big deal. I am sure Alice will do her best to keep an eye out on him for us" I told her hoping it would help.

"But see Peter if I leave she won't have to keep an eye out. Anthony can grow up with a normal life, normal with a father and a sibling. For him to grow old and get married and have a family. I want…" she broke down in sobs and got up off of my lap throwing her things into the suitcase.

Crap, okay this was not how I planned to have this all turn out. She wanted a human life, vampire free. I guess she has made up her mind even if different then before.

Jasper didn't say anything as Bella walked out of the room, running towards where you could hear Anthony playing.

For the second time in the short time I had known her Bella had left us again.

Bella's POV

We got back to the house and it was nice to have some peace and quiet. I had missed the whole family being around at times, but then I had missed being alone to. I had forgotten how much time and effort being around that many people took from you.

The next few weeks went by okay. I went back to work and took Anthony with me like before. Thankfully I hadn't missed many days and had just told the family that I nannied for that Anthony was sick. I missed Peter and Jasper, and so did Anthony. The worst was about a week after we got home Anthony and I were sitting down watching tv. He turned around and I couldn't have been more shocked me with his question.

"Mommy when I can see Unki Eter and Jasper again?" he asked softly.

"Hunnie I am sorry but they live far away from us here, so we won't be seeing them anytime soon"

"But Mommy I wanna see them" he cried

"I know baby so do I, but things happened and right now we can't see them." I told him while part of me wished I could tell him the real truth and the other part wished it was really just something I could have him a simple explanation for.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I hated how much this all had upset my son. It made me realize why I had done what I had done in the first place leaving. Having them come in and out of his life made this even worse then them just not being there at all.

It took me a bit to not be shocked when we would go out. I always looked around for them watching out for me, especially since I had this strange feeling I was being watched.

I was at the coffee shop at the park one day and was shocked to actual meet someone who seemed like a nice guy. He was a single father, his daughter was at the playground playing with Anthony when we looked over. His name was Riley. Turns out his wife had died in childbirth and he had been a single father ever since. His daughter Bree was only 2 ½ so a little bit younger then Anthony but they still were enjoying playing we noticed as we sat down on the bench to talk. He was a teacher, and he adored his daughter, which to me is the most import thing a parent can do. By the end of our converstation at the park I had a date for tomorrow night.

We had agreed before we left the park to split a babysitter and let the children hang out at my place while we went out. We were going to go out to a nice little restaurant down the street. It was an old bank that had been converted into a restaurant. It had the marble floors, high vaulted ceilings. The kitchen was actually where the bank vault used to be located. It was really cool, I had never been here before and there was so much to look at. The bar had been lit up with changing colors flowing through the bottles which lit up the one whole wall.

We sat down and looked at the menu. I got the taco salad which turned out to be a taco shell about 10 inches wide and about 8 inches high full of everything. It was wonderful. Riley had gotten a cajun sirloin tip sandwich, which smelled amazing. The night was going great until my phone range and I saw it was the babysitter.

"I am sorry to call Miss. Bella but there is some guy outside and I won't open the door for him"

I could hear Anthony screaming in the background, and was wondering if this person had scared him. Could it be Edward, oh god.

"Why is Anthony upset?"

"He saw the guy and kept trying to open the door so I had to put him in his room"

"Did he say anything? Who is the guy?"

"Anthony said Eter? I am sorry but I don't know what he ment?"

"I do, shit, Sorry Riley" I sighed "Don't worry we will be back in a bit. You can let him in. It is Anthony's uncle"

Crap shit, what the hell was he doing there. Was it just Peter or was Jasper there too.

"Riley I am sorry but it seems a friend showed up at my house, and Anthony is a bit angry that the babysitter refuses to let him in. I am sorry to have to cut the date short"

"It is fine, maybe another night we can go out again?" I smiled at his request. I was enjoying my night and honestly wouldn't mind going out with him again.

The drive back to the house was surprisingly not awkward between the two of us. We kept talking about our past, our family, and our children. I obviously left out the vampires and werewolf part of my past. I am not sure what he would think of me. Well besides that I was fucking crazy and run the other way.

We got back to the house and walked up to the door. Peter wasn't outside so obviously the babysitter had let him in after I told her she could. I could hear laughing from Anthony and Bree so I guessed everything was okay, at least for now. I still might have to kill him though.

"I think goodbye out here might be best" I said looking over at Riley. I had no idea what was going on and why Peter was here. I also knew he could be a jealous fucking pain in the ass. I reached up and gave Riley a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well. I was happy he hadn't taken it on himself to try to give me one on the lips. It was a nice end to the night.

I opened up the door and saw Peter on the floor with Bree in his arms flying over his head and Anthony laying next to him looking up at the giggling little girl.

"Hey hunnie" Riley said looking over at Bree.

"I was starting to worry you hadn't told us something Bella." Peter smirked looking back and forth from me to Riley. "Well I guess you didn't tell us something." he almost growled at Riley.

"Mommy Unki Eter is here" Anthony squealed running over to my legs.

"I know hunnie, I can see that." I said looking at Anthony. "Why he is here though is a different subject." I said looking back at Peter.

He had put down Bree and she had walked over to Riley and was getting her coat on. I felt so bad right now. I wanted to flip out but knew it wouldn't be the best idea with Riley and Bree around.

"Bella it was nice going out tonight, give me a call sometime and we can take the kids to the park or something?" he smiled over at me.

"Sure Riley. Bye Bree." I smiled back at him. He was a genuinely nice man and I was more then a little annoyed that my date had been cut short because Peter decided to show up.

As soon as they were out the door I put Anthony to bed seeing that it was now almost 10pm, and walked back out to the living room. I held my breath looking at Peter. Fucking idiot was looking down at the floor. Well fuck, you show up here and now don't talk.

"Why?" I started to tear up looking at him. "Why couldn't you just do what I asked" I started to cry. "Fuck I love you guys, I really do but I can't move on with you in my life. Anthony can't move on with you guys being in and out of his life. Peter you can't" he cut me off pulling me into a kiss. I pulled back from him not sure what was going on.

"God damn it, I was thinking if I distanced myself from you that maybe I could get a grip on whatever it is that going on. Get a normal life, with a normal guy. I fucken cried myself to sleep the other night because Anthony asked where you guys were, and now you show up here. " I said, and realized Peter hadn't moved from his spot, or blinked, or even said a word; he was just staring at me looking almost angry.

"Peter just say something, Fuck, speak damn it!" I said getting anxious.

I started to think maybe I had fucked up worse than I had thought when I waked out on them twice, and went to pull away but he held onto me tightly. He started growling the minute I tugged and it sent a small chill down my spine.

"What the hell is the problem Peter?"

Fuck, I think I might have broken a vampire. All he was doing was staring at me and a low growl was steadily coming out of him. He didn't even look like he was really looking at me, only like he was thinking. It kind of had me worried. He showed up here and then kissed me, now all he was doing was standing here looking at me.

What the hell could possibly going through his mind right now?

The next thing I knew my back was being slammed against the wall in the living room and Peter's lips were on mine.

I was frozen; his lips were pressed firmly in place and I couldn't move. I didn't know what he expected when he showed up here, or even why he showed up here.

He started dragging his tongue across my lips, making me melt into him. I wanted to kiss him back so much, but god damn it I was pissed that he had just shown up. I gave up and stopped thinking about what we were doing. I pressed my lips back into him and breathed him in.

He brought my bottom lip into his mouth and gently tugged on it as my hands wrapped up in his hair. I was undone with the feeling of him sucking on my lip and my moves became desperate. I pulled him into me and deepened the kiss bringing my tongue out and begging for more. I had missed him, I had missed them both.

His cold mouth opened to my warm one and immediately we were both fighting for dominance. The struggle was amazing as I felt his tongue against mine as we explored each other's mouths like it had been forever since we had seen each other.

Fuck I want more!

It was unbelievable. The only time he was giving me to breathe was when his tongue left my mouth and that was only to kiss my top lip. Back and forth we were attacking each other's mouth, open and breathing each other in but never letting go of each other. His hands were on my back and pulling on my hair trying to get me closer to him. Neither of us was worried about soft or being gentle; this was passionate and dominating and growing wilder with every moment. I could feel his need just as I'm sure he sensed mine.

He started kissing along the corners of my mouth then making his way to my jaw and I couldn't take the distance he had put between our mouths. I grabbed his face forcefully in my hands and brought him to face me. I looked in his eyes for only a minute before I kissed him again. Snaking my arms around his neck, I brought my tongue into his mouth and I could literally feel my inside's explode with the intensity it brought.

Peters entire body was rumbling as our bodies were pushing against each other and our mouths were firmly locked together. We weren't leaving any room for an escape from the other. Both of us holding on tightly to the other as our tongues met and licked, our bodies molding right into one another.

I could feel every single inch of him as he pulled me even closer. I had never felt so scared and excited as I did when I felt his erection pressed firmly into me. I had a feeling where this might be going. It was at that instant that I felt the warmth between my legs, and Peter let out a deep growl as our tongues fought each other over and over.

I could feel his hands traveling and remembering every inch of my body then. I had to pull back; I wanted to look into his eyes.

"Mommy" I heard Anthony call from his room bringing us both back to the reality of this whole situation.

"I will be right back" I said as Peter took a step back letting me walk down the hallway to Anthony's room. I tucked him back in after I noticed he had kicked all his covers off. Silly boy. I smiled down at him tucking the blankets in around him.

I was doing this for him, I was keeping them away for him. A human life, a normal life. Not a life where "daddy" is a god damn vampire, fuck 2 god damn vampires. I couldn't drag him into this world. What would happen when he got older and I never did. It wouldn't work, it couldn't work.

I walked back out and couldn't find Peter. I did the only thing I could think of and sat down on the couch and started crying. He had shown up, fucking hell. I had no idea what to even say. He kissed me, and now he was gone without even saying a word. I pulled out my phone and saw that both Jasper's number and Peter's were no longer in my phone. What the fuck was going on?

I heard a knock on the door and opened it up without a second though only to be pushed back onto my ass. I looked up and saw Edward standing above me in the door.

"I told you to stay away!" he growled at me. "I can smell him on you!"

Why did Peter do this. Everything would have been fine if he hadn't been here.

"Edward I didn't call them, I don't even know his number. He showed up tonight and cut off my date-"

"You're what?"

"I had a date with a nice guy, human with a daughter" I told him looking at his chest. "My babysitter called about Peter and I came home to figure out what was going on"

"Then why can I smell your arousal Bella?" He glared at me

"Edward-"

"Where is he!" He growled at me

"I don't know, I went to check on Anthony when he cried and came back and Peter was gone" I started to tear up.

"Then why can I smell your arousal!"

"He kissed me"

"Oh so you didn't go fuck him and Jasper again?"

"What?"

"I saw it Bella, I saw it in Emmett's mind, him walking into your room finding the 3 of you together. You fucked Jasper and Peter! God damn it what the hell are you thinking? He drinks human blood Bella, you and Anthony will just be another god damn snack for him. He will kill you and Anthony. Jasper isn't any fucking better."

Part of it seemed like he cared but I knew not to even think that. With everything going on I hadn't heard him walking up until now over Edwards screaming. Oh god what had he heard. I kept my tears in knowing they would not help right now.

"Mommy, who's that?" Anthony asked from the hallway and I couldn't breath. Oh god please no, Edward don't hurt him was all I could think of in my mind.

"I've been watching you Bella" he sneered over at me.

So I wasn't crazy he had been watching me. I thought someone had been, but my mind went to Jasper and Peter first before Edward.

"Mommy?" Anthony was starting to sound upset. I was still in the same place ass down on the carpet with Edward looking down at me.

"Please go back to your room hunnie" I said not taking my eyes off of Edward.

"Who are you?" Anthony asked Edward.

"Go back to your room now!" Edward yelled at Anthony and I heard the tears start coming from our son.

"God damn it Edward!" I yelled at him. "Stop it" I slowly back away from his feet over towards Anthony and picked him up carrying him towards his room.

"mommy?" he cried looking up at me.

"Yes dear?" God I felt like such a piece of trash right now.

"Who is he?" I couldn't lie.

"Anthony he is" I stumbled on what to say.

"Don't you fucken say it Bella" I heard Edward growl from the kitchen.

"He is your uncle Jasper's brother." I quickly said to Anthony. It was true but it was not the whole truth. It made me feel even worse.

"Is he going to hurt you?" he looked up at me with those big green eyes. I hated how much he had seen already in the past months. He was to young for this.

"I hope not baby." I said tucking him back into his bed and kissing his forehead. I wasn't to sure I would get to do that ever again. I locked the door behind me not to keep Edward out because that wouldn't stop him but to keep Anthony in. I had no idea what was going to happen and I didn't need my son walking out into it.

I walked back out to the living room and saw Edward standing there.

"The lock won't keep me out."

"I know" I frowned "But it will keep him in" I said looking down at the ground. "Why are you here?"

"I told you to stay away from them!" he was growling at me again and almost screaming.

"I did, If you had been watching you would have seen that. And Edward the cops are going to be called if you keep screaming. If you want to-"

I was shut up by him slapping me across the face and I fell to the floor. I felt the blood pooling up in the scratch from his nail on my face and saw his eyes go black.

"Don't not tell me what to do you stupid fucking whore! You are the mother of my child and you are sleeping with my brother!"

"It has been 4 years Edward. Fuck you of all people should know how much of a sieve the human mind is, I got over you. Just like you told me I would" I smirked using the words he had said to me. That was a bad idea as I was grabbed and shoved back against the wall. I felt my arm breaking as he held me up by my forearms to the wall.

I couldn't hold back the tears now. God it hurt so much.

"So you slept with him!" He yelled at my face, I didn't want to cry out so I kept my mouth shut.

"You fucking slept with Jasper!" He growled venom spitting out of his mouth all over my face.

"So did you fuck Peter too?" He said as he pulled my shirt up and bit into my stomach and I let out a cry.

"Edward please don't turn me" I begged looking down the hallway at Anthony's room

"Oh I don't plan to" He said with a sick smiled on his face. Where was Peter now, Jasper, why hadn't Alice told him.

"I see your little brain running a mile a minute. Don't expect any help. I made a friend when I was killing Maria. She is a wonderful shield you see" I was dead. I looked over to the door and saw a women standing there with red eyes. I guess she didn't follow Edwards diet.

"Can I taste her" she smiled over from the door and I felt the tears running from my eyes as she walked over and bent down licking the bite on my stomach. Edward smiled, he fucking smiled at me the whole time she was doing this. I closed my eyes as I felt her bite my side next to the mark from Edward.

All I could think about was not to cry out, and praying somehow that Anthony would live through the night and would be okay in the future. I had made a will out as soon as I had given birth, and had kept it updated. I would give everything to Renee. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Edward pulled his little girl off of me and was licking along my throat.

She walked back out of the apartment and I don't know where she went. I hoped she went far enough away for Alice to see this, and for someone to get here. God for Peter to get back to here. God Peter.

I felt his teeth sink into my neck, and tried to push him away. I let out a scream as my arm was defiantly broken. He laughed at me pinning me back against the wall sinking his teeth into the other side of my neck.

I thought I heard a door slam and was shocked to see Jasper and Peter in the door. I felt some fear being projected but I guessed I got the weak end of it as Edward sank down to the floor screaming. Peter had me away from the wall in seconds and was taking me back towards my room.

"Anthony?" He said looking at me

"I locked him in" I told Peter, my eyes full of tears.

"Okay" He said placing me softly onto the bed walking back down the hall. I heard a small bang and then little feet running. Peter was back in my room a few minutes later.

"He promised to stay in his room" he told me looking me up and down. "he shouldn't see you like this"

Peter's POV:

I hadn't seen Bella in weeks and it was driving me crazy. I know she wanted a normal life but I couldn't bring myself to stay away from her. I was not going to call her my mate but I loved her and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her.

I showed up at her house only to see some strange women inside with 2 children. Anthony and the other one I heard Anthony call Bree. What the hell did Bella have another child in the past years and not tell us about it? I had to trust her and I knocked on the door.

I think I gave the babysitter a heart attack as she closed the blinds and I heard Anthony running at the door yelling Eter at me.

I hear the phone call to Bella and knew she would be home soon. The door opened shortly after.

"I am sorry, um Uncle Eter?" she stuttered at me

"Sorry Mam" I said laying the accent on thick. "It is Peter" I smiled at her as Anthony grabbed onto my legs.

I heard Bella and some guy talking outside and heard a quick kiss. She opened up the door and I was on the floor with Bree over my head. She loved playing airplane and Antony was curled up next to me laughing with Bree as she flew over our heads.

"Hey hunnie" the man said looking over at Bree.

"I was starting to worry you hadn't told us something Bella." I smirked looking back and forth from her to Riley. "Well I guess you didn't tell us something" I almost growled at the guy. I know she had wanted a human life but god damn it I didn't expect to see it.

"Mommy Unki Eter is here" Anthony squealed running over to Bella's legs.

"I know hunnie, I can see that." She said looking down at Anthony. "Why he is here though is a different subject." She said glancing over at me.

I put the little girl down and she ran over to the man. I guess she was his daughter.

"Bella it was nice going out tonight, give me a call sometime and we can take the kids to the park or something?" he smiled over at her.

"Sure Riley. Bye Bree." she smiled back at him.

As soon as they were out the door Bella had picked up Anthony and took him back to his room. Looking down at the clock I noticed it was getting late.

She walked back out towards me and I looked down at the ground. I knew she didn't want me here.

"Why?" she whimpered and started to tear up. "Why couldn't you just do what I asked. Fuck I love you guys, I really do but I can't move on with you in my life. Anthony can't move on with you guys being in and out of his life. Peter you can't" I didn't know what to say. She loved me, she loved us she had said it. I cut her by pulling her into a kiss. She pulled back from me looking confused.

"God damn it, I was thinking if I distanced myself from you that maybe I could get a grip on whatever it is that going on. Get a normal life, with a normal guy. I fucken cried myself to sleep the other night because Anthony asked where you guys were, and now you show up here. " she crie. I just stood there looking at her. She cried herself to sleep, Anthony asked for me.

"Peter just say something, Fuck, speak damn it!" she yelled at me.

She tried to pull away from me and I couldn't stop myself from clinging onto her. I started to growl at her. I didn't want her out of my sight or my reach.

"What the hell is the problem Peter?"

I didn't know what was wrong so I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around her and walked her back until she was up against the wall and my lips were crashing down on her. I was slowly dragging my tongue across her lips trying to get her to open up to me. She eventually let out a soft sigh and melted into my arms. My hands were running all over every inch of her body and I didn't want to stop. We kept kissing with her breaking away to look at me and it seemed to make sure I was real and this was going on.

"Mommy" I heard Anthony call from his room bringing us both back to the reality of this whole situation.

"I will be right back" she said looking at me as I took a step back from her. I couldn't do this to her. It was obvious things were going well for her. Anthony was happy, or was trying to be, and we kept bringing him down when he missed up and we would pop in and out. Shit then add Fuckward into the mix and things were a mess. Jasper didn't know where I was right now and I knew he wouldn't be happy with me when he found out, but I just had some feeling I had to be here tonight and see her.

I walked out before she came back out. I stood outside and heard her start to cry when she saw I wasn't there.

I walked back out towards the car I had brought. For some reason I had driven Bella's Lotus here. I wanted to give it to her, but I could tell she wouldn't take it. She was angry with me now for showing up and I can't say I blame her.

I walked around the town looking for something to snack on. Looking down at my watch it had been about an hour when I heard my phone buzz. I saw it was Jasper and picked it up.

"I have no fucking idea where you are but Alice said get to Bella now!" he screamed into the phone.

"How far are you?" I asked hoping to not need to tell him that I was only about 10 minutes away.

"About 10-15 minutes out" He said.

"I'll meet you there" I said hanging up the phone.

I got to bella's in time to see his car pull into the space next to the lotus. He would know now where I have been. He slammed the door and before we could even think we both smelled him.

"Edward" he said running towards the apartment.

We got into the apartment to see Bella covered in blood down on the floor with Edwards teeth in her neck. This is not good. I felt Jasper shove out fear into the room and saw Edward drop. Bella clung to her arm as I ran over and picked her up going down the hallway towards her room. I hadn't seen Anthony anywhere.

"Anthony?" I asked looking around.

"I locked him in" she told me, her eyes full of tears.

"Okay" I said as I gentle put her down onto her bed. She was going to need care and not the type a hospital could give. She had bite marks on both sides of her neck and her shirt was covered in blood. I hadn't looked at her body yet but I had a feeling it was not something Anthony should be seeing.

I ran over to his room and opened the door. He looked so scared. He ran over and I pulled him into a hug.

"Is mommy okay" he said into my shoulder.

"She will be okay buddy" I said looking down at him. "Now can you promise to stay here tonight, Uncle Jasper and I will take you for treats if you can?" I had no problem with bribes.

"Okay" he said as I tucked him back into his room. I walked back over to Bella and she looked all around my ankles.

"He promised to stay in his room" I told her as I looked her up and down. "he shouldn't see you like this". I couldn't stop the frown on my face. She shouldn't even be like this.

"What happened?" I said pulling her only my lap.

"Can we talk about that after my arm gets fixed, I am pretty sure it is broke" she whimpered as I picked her up.

"Crap" I said "I will have Jasper call someone, but with these bite marks we can't exactly go to the hospital." I felt like an ass that she wasn't getting the help she needed but I knew we had to wait and think this though. A girl coming in covered in bite marks, a broken arm, and a smacked up face would bring a lot of questions. Add her having a son and they would take Anthony away.

"Bella what happened?" I asked her again.

"He showed up after you left" she cried into my shirt "He had brought Maria's shield with him so Alice wouldn't see it. I can't" she stuttered.

"Did he rape you Bella?" I asked. It was the most important question right now and I knew Jasper could hear me ask it.

"No, he only bit me" she said looking down at the ground.

"Where is the shield?" I wanted to know if we had someone we needed to be looking for.

"After he let her bite me she had a bit of control issues, so she went out and I guess left to go feed" she cried into me. "Then he bit me more and you guys got here" I hated asking her this.

"Why Bella?" I sighed looking down at my sweet Bella. This was not right.

"Because she is a god damn fucking whore, she fucked both of your asses!" I heard Edward scream from the living room. It was cut off by a tearing metal sound and I knew he had lost some body parts.

"is that why?" I asked. I need to know. Was this my fault too.

"Yes, he saw you here. He had been following me." She sobbed and I tried to hold her without causing her more pain.

"Bella lets get you cleaned up." I reached over and carried her into her bathroom slowly lifting her shirt up over her head.

"I need a minute" I said standing up and turning around after I had seen her stomach. She had a few bites on her stomach besides the ones on her shoulders. I felt like a fucking pussy turning around but I wanted to much to walk out of here and kill the bastard out in the living room. I am not sure what the Major had planned for him but it would not be harsh enough.

I turned back around and she had her eyes closed.

"I am sorry Bella" I said leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

"I am sorry I showed up, I am sorry I left, I am sorry this happened, fuck I am just so sorry" I said looking down at her hoping she would look up at me.

"Peter" she sighed leaning her head forward into my stomach as I stood in front of her sitting body.

"Lets get you cleaned up" I turned on the water and got it warm. I didn't put any soap in the water though in case it would sting the bites. She slipped her skirt of that she had put on for her date and she sat down into the steaming water. She let out a soft sigh as the warm water went all around her. I had turned around and sat with my back up against the side of the tub. She had closed the curtain ½ way so I couldn't see her body but could see her face.

"Bella, I am sorry that this happened because of me" I figured might as well talk while she soaked.

"Peter yes he did this because of my relationship with the two of you, but it was not your fault that he has turned into a psychotic asshole."

I heard Jasper knock on the door.

"Bella, I wanted to let your know Carlisle is on his way. He is bringing a portable x-ray and some things for a cast if need be." He said from the other side of the door.

She laughed. "Open the door Jasper" I heard him let out a breath as he opened up the door and saw her.

"I don't get a kiss?" she smirked over at him. God she was wonderful. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss without looking down at her body.

"Also, Edward is now in 4 pieces in various locations around your house, and his body/head are in my trunk"

"Will that keep him apart for now?" she asked looking a bit worried.

"Carlise should be here in about 4 hours, it should last easily that long Bella." He told her looking at me.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked as she just sat in the tub.

"I've had a rough couple months" she laughed.

"Well I brought your present" I smiled looking over my sholder at her.

"What are you talking about."

"Um it is white, and shiney, and has 2 seats, a convertible top, goes almost as fast as the lambo you loved" I smiled at her.

" And I bet it is a stick?"

"I am not a jackass Bella." I laughed at her "it is an auto. But if you want to learn how to drive stick with a broken arm I will teach you once we move back home." I told her hoping she would agree now.

"Home?" Well the way that came off was a no.

"You don't want to come back with me do you?" God I felt like crap. "I'll let you finish your shower I said standing up and walking out the door."

"Peter- wait" she called out after me.

"Jasper, what did I do now?"

"He is in love with you Bella, just as I am. However the more you push him away the more he is upset. I can feel how you really feel and know you are just trying to do what you think is best for your son and your little family. He doesn't know that, he can't feel it. To him you are angry at him for what has happened tonight as much as I feel your guilt. You are worth it Bella, and we will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe now. I don't think you will be getting rid of us very easy now." I heard Jasper tell her as I sat down in the other room watching Anthony sleep.

I had it bad for this women, and as much as I loved her, I loved her son as well.

I heard her standing up and getting dressed. I knew she needed to rest and I figured I would just stay here and watch her son sleep. What would we do in the future. We couldn't turn Bella. What would happen with her son. We would have to let her grow old, she would die and we would loose her forever. The more she talks to us the more I think it is what she really wants and I hate that now I can't give her what she wants. I don't know why but I know she has to come back with us. I just have this feeling that Edward was only the tip of the iceberg, Maria and Charlotte, child's play. Whatever was after her was going to be coming for her soon.

Jasper's POV:

I couldn't bring myself to look at Bella when I came into the bathroom. I felt like I had failed her when we let her come back here. Edward was pissed, he had found out about the 3 of us, thankfully after we had gotten Anthony back but that still didn't help. My darlin was sitting in a tub with a broken arm, covered in bites and bruises.

"Jasper stop being an emo and help me out please." She laughed looking over at me. I grabbed a towel from the cabnet and opened it up to wrap around here. The wounds were still bleeding and it worried me.

"Bella can I please tend to you?" I asked her softly.

"Sure Jasper." The things are in the cabinet behind the towels.

I wrapped her up softly and she walked over to the bed laying down on her back. Thankfully Edward had no idea how to torture someone, he hadn't bitten her on her back and her front so she could still lay down peacefully and rest. I grabbed out some large gauze pads and medical tape. I also got a small bowl of hot water and some peroxide. I knew she was going to hate me but it needed to be done.

"Oh fuck no" she whined when she saw me caring the brown bottle."

"Bella we need to make sure it is clean." I sighed down at her. My poor Bella was a mess.

"Fine" she pouted biting on her lower lip.

"Well lets not make more blood for me to clean up okay darlin" I smiled down at her and she relaxed a little bit.

I washed up her bites, and put the bandages on.

"Carlisie should be here in a few hours. Would you like to take a nap?" I offered knowing I could send he the good vibes she would need.

"Stay with me?" She said holding onto my arm.

I pulled her in closer to me making sure my arms when wrapped around her were not rubbing against the bites on her stomach. She inched back until her body was pressed up against me and my head was in her neck. I had sent her some vibes and she was starting to fall asleep.

"God I wish these were from me." Sighed and when she tensed I knew she had heard me.

"What Jasper?" I felt her fear.

"Bella don't worry, I meant, well, crap" I closed my eyes.

"I know it is not what you want but I would love for you to be with us for eternity." I figured I had fucked up enough why not dive in.

"I can't Jasper." was all she said curling back up in my arms. I felt her guilt, sadness, and love pouring from her. It was not her lack of feelings for us that was the problem, there was no problem. She had a son and she wanted to be the best mother she could be for him. No one could fault her in that.

She was asleep shortly after and I stayed in her room watching over her. I heard a faint knock at the door and knew it should be Carlisle. I got up and saw Peter in Anthony's room on my way to the door on the floor with a giant stuffed animal as a pillow watching the child sleep.

I opened up the door and saw Carlisie outside.

"Come in, Bella and Anthony are both still sleeping. I figured I would let them sleep in though since they both had a late night"

"Where is Edward?"

"Which part of him?"

"Oh Jasper what did you do?" God this guy was always on Edwards side.

"He is alive, which is more then he deserves right now." I said between clench teeth.

"Do you know why he did this?" He sighed looking around. I knew we would have to pay someone a lot of money to come redo the carpets and walls. Having blood everywhere was not something people didn't ask questions about.

"Yeah he told Bella in between biting her all over and breaking her arm." I growled out a him. His son was far from perfect.

"Well then what was it son?"

"Me and Peter was why he did it."

"You didn't stay away?"

"Yes we stayed away, but he saw something in Emmett's head that didn't sit well and he came down here and attacked her."

"Not exactly." I heard Peter say from the bedroom.

"Out here now." I growled at my brother. What the hell had he done now.

"I came here and saw Bella today." He said looking away from me. "Edward admitted to stalking Bella since she moved back here. He saw me come in and visit. Bella wasn't home at the time though, she was out on a date. I hung out with Anthony. I left after she got home." He said. I could feel the guilt spewing from him so strong.

"What else?"

"We kind of um kissed a bit." he said and I punched him right in the face.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I love her."

"He fucking came after her because you didn't listen!" I screamed at him. I knew I should have raised my voice because a few seconds later I heard a thump.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**Sorry for the extra long delay. My kitty thought it was a fun idea to steal my USB drive where the story is saved and hide it last week. I've spent the last hour this morning searching the house for it and finally found it.**

**He now cuddled up trying to cover the laptop keyboard.**

"I came here and saw Bella today." He said looking away from me. "Edward admitted to stalking Bella since she moved back here. He saw me come in and visit. Bella wasn't home at the time though, she was out on a date. I hung out with Anthony. I left after she got home." He said. I could feel the guilt spewing from him so strong.

"What else?"

"We kind of um kissed a bit." he said and I punched him right in the face.

"Why did you come here?" I almost yelled but knew better with those still resting in the house.

"Because I love her." Peter told me again as if I didn't know this and love her too.

"He fucking came after her because you didn't listen!" I screamed at him. I knew I should have raised my voice because a few seconds later I heard a thump.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Fuck!" Bella screamed from the room and I went running back to her finding her laying on the floor.

"It is not his fault." she gasped out between breaths trying to stand back up but not being able to use her arm was making it difficult.

"God damn it, yes it is. He came here, Edward saw him, He left, Edward attacked you. Pretty cut and dry his god damn fault! Edward would have just kept watching you if Peter hadn't came in." I was pissed. How could he have been so stupid to let Edward see him. How could he have been stupid enough to be here in the first place. I love her, and I stayed away. I reached down and helped her up.

"Jasper stop" I heard Bella panting to breath as she tried to yell at me walking towards the living room. She walked over to Peter putting herself between the two of us.

"Please Jasper" she sighed looking me straight in the eyes. I felt her love and compassion for Peter and it hurt in a way. We had offered the 2 of us to her but we hadn't learned if it was really what she wanted. She could only want him for all I know. We didn't even know if she wanted anything. Well yes we did she wanted us gone. She had left us twice what else could she want from u.

"Bella can I please take a look at you?" I heard Carlisle say from behind me.

"You – you're son is fucking lucky right now. I heard what you said to Jasper, and Edward deserves far worse then what they have done to him" she growled at him. Hot damn it was sexy to hear her growl.

"I am sorry for what he has done, but can I please take a look at your arm?" he asked again.

Bella was pushing so much anger and frustration I thought she was going to snap. She walked over and sat down on her couch. Carlisle took a quick shot of her arm and told us he would be back. He was going to run down to the local hospital to quickly develop the image and then let us know if it was broken or not.

"Darlin" I said looking at Bella who was back wrapped up around Peter.

"What!" she yelled at me.

"I am sorry" I said feeling bad for upsetting her.

"It is not me you need to apologize to Jasper."

"No way in hell will I tell him I am sorry, I know you forgive him but it is his fault. Edward would have just stayed outside, he would have just kept following you if Peter hadn't came inside."

"Fine, Peter can we go back to bed?" she whispered up into his neck. I felt the lust spike from him and she smiled at me.

"What the hell?" I groaned. "This is not fair. I was the mature one, I kept my promise to keep you safe, and now you are going to just-"

"Oh shut up Jasper" she smiled pulling me over towards her with her good arm.

"You two have some serious problems you know that." she laughed. Kissing Peter on the cheek and then pulling me down and doing the same to me. "I was joking. I am awake now anyways." She sighed. "breakfast…breakfast…. Breakfast… what to eat…" she said to herself walking towards the kitchen. It was now 6:22am so I guess she could be awake if she wanted to.

We both watched as she made up breakfast for Anthony and her. She had his plate all ready and she walked past both of us to go into his room around 7:30. We heard some grumbles then little feet running and before we knew it he was wrapped around our legs.

"Don't go." He cried into our shins. Oh god.

"See" I heard Bella whisper so Anthony wouldn't hear but we would.

"I am sorry" I heard Peter say back and she frowned over at us. I had no idea what was going on but I would have to talk to Peter about it later.

"Anthony Breakfast sweetie" she laughed as she turned on the tv and he sat down at the island with his plate.

"Can we watch Cars mommy?" he asked looking over at Peter.

"Sure" she laughed putting on the movie that I now remember as the one he watched with Peter that first day at Peter's house. He either had very good memory, or it was just a funky coincidence.

"Uncle Jasper" he said looking over at me.

"Yes Anthony?" He called me Uncle not Unki, hum. "Who was the guy here last night. Mommy said it was your brother? Why did he hurt my mommy?" He asked and I looked over at Bella. She was crying, but it was obvious she had been hurt. Her eye was black and blue and the scratch from Edward hitting her was a few inches long.

I walked over and sat down on the couch picking Anthony up on my lap.

"I am sorry my brother was not very nice to mommy last night. He is a mean man. Don't worry though he is going to be gone soon and you won't have to worry anymore."

"Is he going to time out?" He looked at me so serious. "He needs a lot of time out for the bad words he said last night"

"Yes he is going to time out for a long time" Jail, Dead, Timeout all the same things as far as I was concerned.

"Good, he said some mean things to mommy last night." I heard him say and saw tears flowing from Bella's eyes.

"Are you staying this time" he said looking up at me. I couldn't answer that.

"No Anthony-" she started and was cut off.

"But mommmmm" he cried out.

"Let me finish, no not right now. I need to give in my notice at work, and then we are going to move back to Colorado with Grandmom Renee okay?"

I hoped she would move in with us but we would talk about that later.

"So I am going to get to see them all the time?" he said jump up and down on my lap.

"I hope so bud" I said pulling him into a hug.

"Come finish your breakfast now." Bella said laughing at the 2 of us.

"I will talk later to you two" she said looking over at Peter and me. Okay we could do this.

**Bella's POV**

The next 2 weeks went by pretty fast. Renee had came down last week and picked up Anthony to take him up to Colorado so that it would be easier to move my things. I didn't tell her but mostly it was so Peter and Jasper could just drive like crazy vampires and I wouldn't be worried about my son in the car. I had packed up some of the boxes but was waiting for the boys to do the rest of the heavy lifting. I really had no urge to do it when I knew they could do it with there pinky's why hurt myself. Actually the guys had asked me to not touch a thing because they were sure I would be dead onces they got back to help me move.

I knew I had a few hours until Peter and Jasper should be here to help me pack up. I had finished up my bit at work. I had told the family I was working for that I would stay until they found someone else, and I did just that.

It had been weeks since I had gotten any, the last time being in Texas when looking for Anthony. Nothing had obviously came from me and Riley since I knew the boys were both back in my life. I pulled out the vibrator I had hidden in my room and I slowly started rubbing it against my clit. I thrusted the vibrator in and out with the steady beat of the song playing on the radio. I knew I was panting loudly, and I'm sure our neighbors could hear the loud moans ripping from my chest. It just felt too amazing. Slowly the feeling just got stronger and stronger, and finally I couldn't go slow anymore. I moaned loudly as I picked up the pace with the vibrator. I started pulling it all the way out and running it over my clit before pushing it back in. I started mumbling Peter's name, imaging it was his cock inside me, pulsing, pushing, and thrusting. I missed having them around but knew soon they would be here and I would be moving back up to Colorado. I climaxed, my toes curling as I continued to push against the vibrator. As I was in the midst of coming down from my extreme high, I heard Peter's voice mumble something from the living room. Shit, they are here early.

I looked over at the door and saw it was cracked open. "Peter" I yelled as I walked over towards my door. I saw he was standing there with a full erection straining against his pants. Had he heard me? Oh god, I blushed but a new surge of wetness ran down my core as I thought about our situation.

"New toy?" he inquired, stalking towards the bed, eyes trained on the now stilled vibrator in my hand. Oh god I hadn't put it down when I walked towards the door.

I nodded and yawned sleepily.

"Oh, no you don't," he growled, pulling his shirt off in a flash and pushing his pants down.

"Noo" I squeaked running back towards the bedroom. He grabbed me and tossed me softly onto the bed straddling my hips.

"When did you get this?" he asked, taking the vibrator from my hand and inspecting it for himself.

"When I moved down here." I said look up at him.

He laughed, shifting against me so I could now feel his very prominent erection against my thigh.

I grabbed his cock and began stroking slowly. Peter moan loudly and wrapped his hand over mine, pressing harder. "But…now…ah…I still…fuck…want to…play," he breathed heavily.

I smirked and left his cock to reach under the bed once again. "Well, lucky for you, there's a remote," I laughed, raising one of my eyebrows. He looked over at the remove to the vibrator in my hand and smiled back down at me.

Instead of returning my hand to him, I pressed my mouth to the tip of his erection. I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around his head. He groaned loudly and placed one hand on the back of my head to try and push me farther down.

I pulled back with a loud pop and looked up into his confused eyes. "Bella? What the hell?"

"Play nice," I warned, returning my lips only to the head of his penis.

"Oh, I'll play fucking nice," he growled, pushing the vibrator back into my still dripping wet pussy. I groaned in surprise around his cock, which jumped in return. I guess that felt good for him. Slowly, I pushed my lips down the shaft so my cheek was almost hitting his hip. "Oh, fuck!" he cried, as he pumped the vibrator into me faster. Just then, it slipped out slightly, and so I decided to just say fuck it.

I removed his hand from the vibrator and tossed it over on the floor. He replaced this with his hand and quickly slipped two fingers inside of me. Soon my own orgasm crashed over me, making me moan, convulse, and shudder onto his still hardening cock.

I continued to pleasure myself as Peter got closer to his own climax. Finally, his cock twitched and I swallowed him down. He pushed me back down on the bed and reclaimed the vibrator. As he ran the vibrator over my clit and then back into my core, the only sounds in the room were our mutual heavy breathing and my soft moans escaping my mouth. I felt my body clench down on the vibrator as I orgasimed again and Peter bent down and softly gave me a kiss.

Just then, I heard a breathy, "shit," from the doorway and some clunking sounds. My eyes widened as I turned to the door.

Holy fuck. Is that…

"Jasper?" I called out nervously. I blinked my eyes hard, hoping that I was dreaming. I didn't mind being with them both but the idea of being watched was still a bit funky to me.

Peter shook his head, peering at Jasper. "You just going to stand there?" he asked, nodding his head towards Jasper's hand which was attempting to clean cum off of the other one. Oh god, he had been…

"Uh, I…" Jasper stuttered.

It was just then that I realized that both Peter and I were completely naked, and Jasper had been watching us. I reached for the comforter, but was stopped by Peter grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head.

"No, no, Bella. Why would you want to cover yourself up?" he grinned wickedly, throwing the comforter to the ground and climbing back over me. He kissed my neck softly, and I couldn't help it. I reacted the way I always do when I have him over me. My entire body flushed, and I could feel another surge of wetness seep down my thighs.

"Um…" I laughed nervously.

I turned my head to the door, only to see Jasper's eyes raking over my naked body. I bit my lip as my body reacted to his intense gaze. I had missed both of them since Texas and that was the first time I had done anything like that with anyone.

I squirmed underneath him, trying in vain to get some sort of friction going, while keeping my eyes trained on Jasper. Peter turned his head, following my eye line and chuckled softly, brushing a hand up my arm, making me break into goose bumps.

"It doesn't look like either of you mind him watching very much" Peter smirked at me.

Jasper approached the bed slowly, and I was completely motionless.

Oh, God. I started breathing even more heavily as Jasper pulled his shirt off, revealing his still unbuttoned pants. I could see the tip of his erection, and I had a desire to pull his pants off with my teeth.

I looked back to Peter, who was still hovering over me. His eyes darkened as he looked back at me with curiosity. "Is this okay?" he asked, running his hands up and down my arms slowly.

I think I nodded, but I couldn't be sure because all of my attention was focused on Jasper, who was now pulling off his pants. I wanted to reach out and stop him so I could do it myself, but I was completely immobilized by Peter's body.

I shivered as I felt the bed dip down on the left side. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look at Jasper. He looked so god damned eager; I guess I wasn't the only one who had missed having them both around.

Fuuuuccckkk.

I clutched Peter's head closer to my chest, and he chuckled like a jackass around my breast. Jasper moved one of his hands tentatively to my lower thigh and stroked softly up and down my leg.

My breath hitched, and I moaned as Jasper moved his hand to the inside of my knee.

Just then, two things happened at once. Peter moved his head so he was now kissing my mouth, with his hands expertly massaging my chest, and Jasper moved in between my thighs. I was in very serious danger of spontaneously combusting at any second from the feeling of the two of these men touching and kissing me.

Peter pulled my tongue into his mouth biting on it softly as Jasper kissed my clit gently. "Fuck!" I gasped into Peter's mouth. Peter kept kissing me, our tongues going back and forth between our mouths, as Jasper's tongue probed into my center for the first time.

I had never experienced this kind of sensory overload before. There were hands EVERYWHERE. Jasper ran his hands in a circle on the inside of my knee, and then started working their way towards my center. Peter's hands were busy pulling my nipples, while mine were knotted firmly in his hair, keeping him attached to my mouth deepening out kiss.

I whined a little bit when Peter pulled away, but he then started to lick and suck at my neck. Not so sadly, Jasper took that exact moment to move his mouth to suck on my clit. I was shocked at how hard and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my hands up around in his hair and letting out a moan.

Both Peter and Jasper laughed simultaneously at the moan I let out, spurring on my massive orgasm suddenly. Breathing heavily, I saw Peter move and I felt Jasper kiss up my hip and side in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Finally, Jasper reached my face, tentatively capturing my lips with his. He pulled back and watched for my reaction. "Thank you, Jasper," I breathed, pulling his mouth back to mine again. I had no problem deepening the kiss, and I felt some sort of sick satisfaction tasting myself in his mouth.

Suddenly, I was wrenched from Jasper's grip by Peter's callused fingers. They pressed firmly into my sides as he lifted and pulled my hips up, so I was now on all fours with him kneeling behind me. I smiled back at him knowing what he had planned.

I looked up to be greeted with the sight of Jasper's cock. He was fully erect, and I couldn't help but stare.

I felt Peter press a soft kiss in between my shoulder blades before leaning down to my ear and whispering, "How are you doing, baby?"

"Really good," I laughed, as he kissed my cheek. "Excellent, even."

Feeling daring and in control, I reached for Jasper's hips and pulled him directly in front of my face. I licked up his shaft slowly before running my tongue around the entirety of his head.

Jasper's head fell back as he breathed out a husky, "Please, Bella…" he moaned.

I looked up at his face, practically begging me to keep going, to give him more, but it was now my time to tease him. I stopped sucking and slowly rubbing my fingers up and town his legs and over his balls as I felt Peter doing similar to me. I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through me as one of his long fingers stroked my wet slit.

"Patience, Jasper," I cooed, stroking his shaft gently.

"We're not good at that," Peter groaned, finally sheathing himself in me.

As Peter began to thrust into me slowly, I continued licking Jasper gently. Soon there was no softness in my motions. I wanted them so much and had missed them being around. I had never felt so full in my entire life. I swallowed around Jasper, while continuing to push back against Peter. Peter picked up his own speed, and I matched it on Jasper. A collective groan of appreciation was heard through out the room.

I sucked harder, and I felt Jasper twitch and spill into my mouth with sudden force, grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking underneath my touch. At the same time, Peter reached around and rubbed his finger along my clit, sending us both into a simultaneous orgasm. It felt wonderful.

I wanted the night to last forever, but I knew it couldn't. I knew that we were drawing to a close. I should have known that Peter wouldn't want Jasper to actually have sex with me. I had noticed that both times the three of us had messed around it was always Peter who was inside me. I didn't know why but I like this in a way. Despite his ability to share, and as much as they offered it that way, I wondered if they could actually do it.

Sweating, I collapsed onto my stomach next to Jasper, who was still panting beside me. I reached out and kissed him again as Peter rolled over and layed down. The bed dipped behind me, and I rolled over to face Peter. He was smiling, a look of adoration clear in his eyes.

"I love you" I sighed, pressing my lips to his. "And thank you for that, Jasper," I smiled over my shoulder.

"The pleasure was all mine darlin" Jasper laughed. He paused, looking at Peter's and my skeptical faces. "Okay, well, maybe not ALL mine…but…you get it. I love you both," he laughed looking over at us. I sent him as much love as I could and he smiled over at me and I knew he got the message.

"We love you, too, Jasper," I laughed yawning into Peter's shoulder.

I took a nice long nap and when I woke up the boys had everything packed.

"Wow vampires should open up moving business's they would make a killing." I laughed as Peter stuck his head in the door.

"Yes but people might notice us running around like idiots" he smiled running back away to finish up the last of the boxes.

"Well that and picking up a fridge by yourself looks strange" Jasper smiled as he saw me walk into the kitchen.

"Well fine, lets get going" I laughed at the two of them. "I want to get on home"

We had decided that as much as I wanted to fight it there was no reason for me and Anthony not to move in with them. It was not your typical relationship but he loved his "uncles" and they loved him as well. They didn't have to remind me what had happened before and in the past months and I knew that it was safest for us to be living with them as well.

We all piled into the truck for the long drive home and I couldn't hold back the laughs.

"What is so funny?" Peter smiled over at me. I was sitting in the middle, Jasper was driving and Peter was the passenger.

"How this is exactly what I was trying to avoid months ago, and now look where I am." I sighed "Years ago you could have told me this would happen and I would have laughed in your face. I would never have thought I would be around vampires again, let alone my son as well." I frowned a bit at that.

"Bella we can talk whenever you want about it" I heard Jasper say from behind me. I knew we had to at some point. I had agreed to move in with then the last major talk we had but we had not talked about us. I still didn't know what us there was, and what I was comfortable with. I had Anthony to think about not myself.

"I am not sure guys." I sighed turning back around to look out the window of the moving truck.

"I am sorry Bella." I heard Jasper say from next to me.

Jasper's POV:

Her confusion was pouring off of her in waves.

"I am sorry Bella" I told her looking over slightly at her while I drove.

"If I would have just, behaved I guess would be the best way to word it darlin, then you wouldn't be in this situation." If I had just kept it in my pants she would probably be happy with Peter right now.

"Jasper, I don't regret what we all have been doing." She said putting her hand on my thigh.

"Yes, you might not but I can feel how confusing and hard this is on you."

"Jasper, please." She sighed leaning against me. "It is not me that I am worried about. It is Anthony."

"I know that Bella, Peter does as well. We want what is best for him as well."

"Jasper I need to stay human." She blurted out. "I can't be changed, I need to be here for Anthony." She was radiating guilt.

"Why are you feeling guilty darlin?"

"I am screwing up. I want him to have a normal life and this is not it. Living with both of you, being with both of you."

"Bella" I heard Peter say looking over. I know his smart ass was trying to let me take the serious part of this with Bella. "Look I know we have told you this but I don't think you remember it. We will do whatever makes you happy. We will not force you into anything. Well except moving in right now because I just know you need to."

We spent the rest of the ride in silence. Thankfully it only took about 5 hours to make the long drive with me and Peter driving. I tried my best to stay out of Bella's emotions. I wanted to let her think and figure things out on her own.

She had fallen asleep in the car ride and after I parked Peter picked her up and took her upstairs to a guestroom in his house. I grabbed a few big boxes and carried them into the garage. Peter had called ahead and had some of his cars moved into a storage area so that we could put bella's lotus in the garage and also stack up all of her boxes. Renee had driven Bella's older mustang home with Anthony so that one was currently at Renee's house.

I saw peter coming back out of the house and he grabbed the rest of the boxes with me and we took them inside. Bella had helped us label them so that we knew which to take to Anthony's room and which Bella needed in her room vs what needed to be stored. She was great at moving, it was slightly shocking but nice.

We both sat down on the couch and just sat down leaned back and relaxed. Bella was finally here, in the house, living with us. God this past year has been crazy with her, Edward, and then Charlotte and Maria.

"I hope this shit calms down." I said to myself out loud.

"Don't get your hopes up Major." I heard Peter say looking over at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I still own nothing.**

**Oh my I don't think I ever had anything happen with Edwards body I am so sorry. Stupid me and writing when doped up and sick on meds probably not the best idea. So now to figure out what is going to happen.. dum dum duuuummmmm. haha**

**Jasper's POV**

We both sat down on the couch and just sat down leaned back and relaxed. Bella was finally here, in the house, living with us. God this past year has been crazy with her, Edward, and then Charlotte and Maria.

"I hope this shit calms down." I said to myself out loud.

"Don't get your hopes up Major." I heard Peter say looking over at me.

"What are you talking about" I asked starting to get frustrated at his magic 8 ball act.

"You know I don't know" Peter said looking over at me. "I just know shit, and I know this shit isn't over." He sighed looking back down at the ground. As much as his gift had its perks it also could suck. It left him with the feeling that he should be able to help but he couldn't at the same time. I could feel that it was another one of those situations for him. Unlike Alice he couldn't just see a solution to the problem, we just had to cross our fingers that we could solve it when it happened.

"We'll take care of them Peter. They will be safe and happy, we will make sure of it." I said almost trying to convince myself that it would happen that way.

"I just get the feeling it is not going to end well." His emotions well all over the place and I couldn't even pick one to settle on. He loved her. I could tell that much from them.

"So what did you plan to do with Edward?" he had made the trip back in various boxes screaming at us every once and a while. I couldn't make out the words but his emotions were clear.

"What do I want to do? Or what should I do?"

"Well I know what the Major wants to do, but what are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"I have no idea. The human legal field won't work for us. I say keep him this way for a bit and maybe send him back to Carlisle in piece?"

I heard the door creak open from the room we had put Bella in.

"Hey guys" Bella smiled down at us from the top of the staircase.

"Hey darlin" I smiled back.

"So where is my new toy at Peter?" she laughed looking at us.

"What?" he looked over. Stupid wasn't paying attention to Bella. I think he was thinking her toy toy and not the same she was asking about.

"Ya know, the car, the one you just had to get me?" she smirked over at him.

"Oh" he stuttered, god he was a mess. "Sure, follow me." He stood up taking her hand.

I decided to let them have some time together and went back into the house to go work on unpacking. I was going to grab a drink while I was at it too. She still hadn't anwsered the questions and as much as I tried not to notice she always seemed to go towards Peter when she had a chance to pick. I was starting to worry that maybe as much fun as having me in bed with her was she was more interested in Peter relationship wise. I didn't plan to pressure her for an anwser though in any way.

**Peter's POV:**

I had been thinking about Anthony and Bella and the future when she came down. I should be able to multi task better then I had been but it wasn't working out to well. I had spaced out and didn't even hear Bella walking down the steps. I heard her talking a bit to Jasper and then she said something to me.

"What?" I said looking up at her.

"Ya know, the car, the one you just had to get me?" she smirked over at me.

"Oh, Sure, follow me." I stood up and then reached out for her taking her hand. It felt so nice having her back, and I could only hope Anthony would be here soon.

She followed me out to the garage and I pulled the car cover off of the lotus.

"I am sorry I drove it to New Mexico when we came down last time, so it has a few miles on it now. But I cleaned it up last night." I said looking at her trying to tell her reaction. "Lets get it into the light so you can see the paint color. I hope you like it."

"It is wonderful Peter." She said reaching her other hand out over to me waiting.

"huh?"

"Keys?" she laughed at me.

I laughed back and leaned into the car and grabbed them from the center consol.

"What's that in the trunk?" she said looking into the hatch.

"Oh, it is a recaro 2 piece booster seat for Anthony." I told her watching her face. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her and I went with it. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Thank you." She whispered and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella I love him as much as I do you darlin." I said before I thought.

"I love you to Peter." She said as she looked up and gave me a quick kiss.

"Now hop in for a ride." She smirked and giggled running around me and into the drivers seat.

"Okay, but again I ask that you do not kill me." I smiled as I slowly walked around the front of the car.

I hit the garage door opener and we were backing out of the garage.

"Now please don't hit any of my sexy beasts" I said looking behind us as we backed closer towards the new viper.

"Hey where is the Lambo?" she asked as we cleared the door.

"I put a few in storage to make space for boxes and this sweet thing." I said trying to be as serious as I could and failing.

"Well I miss her." Bella laughed doing a three point turn. She always liked to pull out of the driveway instead of backing out. I loved the house but the trees on the main road made your sight lines horrible and it was horrible for those driving down the main road as well.

"We can go and get her if you want?" I smiled over. I had an idea.

"We can?" She smiled back over excited. Well damn.

"Oh I see" I pretended to be upset. "You love my car more then the one I got special for you" I said pouting my lower lip out.

She leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I love it, it is nothing like I would have bought, it is crazy and ridiculous and perfect." She smirked stomping the peddle down to the floor as we were cresting the top of the merge ramp.

"Ohhh" she laughed "It does go pretty fast."

"I took the time you gave us and I had some mods done for you darlin." I smiled. "It should be almost if not as fast as the Lambo, and it will take a turn twice as fast."

"Oh Peter" she smiled and said in this funny almost pretend southern damsel voice.

I could stop laughing as she was driving down the highway with a huge smile on her face.

"I was told you hate presents, but-"

"Shut up Peter, let me enjoy my toy now. I will kill you later for the undoubtingly ungodly amount of money you spent."

"Okay, check, You got it girl." I laughed at her.

"So how do I get to where the other cars are stored at?" she asked and I quickly typed it into the GPS nav I had put into for her.

"Thanks." We drove over to the other lot and I told her where to park.

"Bella, I am so glad you're home." I told her quickly feeling a bit odd about it.

"I've missed you too Peter." I lean in and give her a soft gentle kiss on the lips and she wraps her arms around my neck.

It was funny standing here with her in this big storage unit.

"Bella." I sighed looking over at her. I felt so bad about her neck. She had on a tank top from being around the house instead of her normal turtle necks lately. Those scars were not pretty.

"I am sorry." I said and she looked over at me.

"About what?" she laughed

"Fuck, I screwed up so bad. I should have stayed away and then you" I said rubbing my hand softly down her neck tracing the scars. "wouldn't have these now."

"Peter it is fine, I don't blame you. He probably would have flipped out about Riley at some point down the road later. He just has lost his mind." She sighed looking over at the cars.

"Lets get going." I smiled and we got into the Lambo and the Lotus and drove back to the house.

I needed more space in the garage so now we had to take one of my other cars back to storage. Bella climbed into the Lambo and me the Shelby and took it over to the storage garage.

"Bella should we go and get your car from your moms house?"

"We don't really need it, and then it will give her and Phil two cars to use. I will double check with her but I don't think they will mind having an extra car at the house."

"Okay, lets get back to our house then dear." I smiled. Our house, I loved the sound of that.

"Can we go get Anthony tomorrow?"

"Sure, we could get him now for all I care. I can run home, but it is late and he is probably sleeping." I laughed looking over at her.

"I know." She frowned. I could tell she missed her son. She wasn't used to having him away from her and after the last time he wasn't with her and how horrible that situation was I wasn't shocked she didn't like not having him with us all.

"Come on, you want to drive again?" I said trying to help her out. She hadn't seen him now for about 2 weeks. It was nice Renee had helped us out. It made it easier to move without worrying about running into him. It also let Jasper and me move at our own rate but I knew she missed having him around and in a way he was like a son to us and I missed the living hell out of the kid. I knew I could never have a family and children now so it was wonderful to have him around. Then again somehow she had a son with Edward and he sure as hell was a vampire as well.

"Sure" she smiled hoping into the Lambo to head back home. Halfway there her phone started to ring. I quick hit blue tooth and set it up to the car and answered.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask softly.

"Yes, who is calling?"

"Oh, it is Rose."

"You are on speaker in the car Rose, Peter and I had to run to storage."

"Oh that would be the echo. Um…" I never knew Rose to stutter.

"Bella, I am sorry about Edward, and I was wondering if you would allow Emmett and I to come and visit you all?" she asked softly.

"that's fine." I mouthed slowly to Bella so she could read my lips.

"Let me run it by Jasper when we get home okay Rose?" she asked looking over at me quickly.

"Um, Sure, okay. I know Emmett has missed you Bella. I didn't want to get his hopes up about a visit so he is out hunting right now. So if you could text me what you decide…"

"I will let you know Rose, and thank you for not getting Emmett's hopes up. I love you all but there is some things I need to get through to my own brain first."

"Just know we had no idea Bella, Edward had left us all in the dark. I know we screwed up leaving the first time and for that we are even more sorry. I would just love to know my nephew and Emmett would love someone to play with." She laughed into the phone.

"I am sure we all would love Emmett to have someone his own intelligence to play with." She laughed back at Rose and I heard Rose chuckle.

"I'll give you a call or a text later Rose, but I have to drive. I think Peter would cry if I crashed the Lambo, well and I would too since I would die and it is the only automatic he owns."

"Bye Bella, Bye Peter." And I clicked the end button on her phone.

"Bella?" I asked softly not sure if I should ask.

"I want to let them come, and I know they had no idea about Edward and Anthony, but part of me still hurts when they left the first time. I know I forgave Jasper but I wasn't close to him. Rose and me hated each other so it was much the same when she left. I couldn't and wouldn't have expected them to want to stay, but Emmett, it hurt so much. He was the big brother I never had and I loved him as such. I waited almost every day for a call or something from him or Alice. Those two the most hurt to be gone." She sighed as she kept looking out the window. I saw tears forming in her eyes and them glassing over.

"Bella, I don't think they expect you to just forget about the past, but from what I heard when we were getting Anthony they want to be part of your future. They all think Edward is a total ass."

"Not Carlisle…" she whined.

"Well he is a fucking idiot, he has no idea what his first born son is up to and I think it is clouding his judgment. He spent so long with him and Edward had always been so well behaved."

"I wonder if he told Rose and Emmett about that."

"Probably not. Last I knew Rose and Emmett were not living with the family." I told her. I had a feeling they still weren't.

"So is that my magic 8 ball talking?" she smiled.

"Yup." I smirked at her rubbing my hand up and down her thigh. "Come on lets get home." I said and with that she hit the gas and we got back to the house in no time.

"Oh how I love that car." She giggled as she parked it in the garage.

"If you promise not to run away again you can have it." I smiled at her.

"Are you fucking serious!" she squealed at me.

"Um, yeah. I can just buy a manual one then for me." I laughed as she bent over and pet the hood of the car mumbling about how she loves it, and will bath it, and give it plenty of wax and polish. I couldn't stop myself form laughing at her. She gave it and kiss and then turned around and walked into the house.

"Jasper dear." She called as she opened the door and he walked towards us from the living room.

"Yes?"

"Did you know Peter just gave me the wonderfuly obnoxious orange lambo!" she smirked, "Well that and Rose and Emmett want to come for a visit and besides being a bit pissed at them I can't think of a reason why not to let them come now."

"Hot damn how did you get him to give up the car?"

"I used my body." She smirked at him.

"Well actually no she didn't." I tell Jasper as he looks over at me. "She just kept saying she loved it and I told her she could have it as long as she lived here."

"Let me the fuck out!" I heard him scream and Bella looked over at me.

"What the hell was that?" she jumped.

"That would be Fuckward being pissy as normal." I said turning around and shutting the garage door.

"What?" she screamed looking between us.

"Um, we slightly forgot to talk to you in the past few weeks about what to do with the body." I sighed.

"What do you mean? Where has he been?"

"We brought him back here with us 2 weeks ago and tossed the boxes around in the garage."

"Oh I am going to be sick. You left him in pieces around the house." She gagged looking at Jasper.

"Should we just burn him?" I heard Jasper asking her.

"I don't know!" she said looking almost to tears. "Fuck."

"Bella, he will be alive for a long time as is. Don't worry he deserve this for now and once we know what is going on we can figure it out okay dear?"

"I feel bad leaving him in pieces."

"Bella, would you rather have him in pieces or treating you like he did in your apartment."

She started to sob when I asked her this and I knew it was a stupid question.

"I don't know. He is such a fucking ass but I am not like him. I can't treat people like he has me."

"Well we are like him Bella." Jasper said looking over at me. "Bella we would do anything to keep you safe, but we want you happy as well. You don't have to decide this minute but we will talk about it later, okay? Now, what about Rose and Emmett?"

"I told her I would let her know tonight and I had to check in with you." She said looking at Jasper

"Okay, then I will go and give her a call." He said and she walked back out of the room towards the steps.

"I'll go make up a guest room and remove all breakable things." I laughed over to Jasper.

"Why?" he said looking confused.

"1. I know how they are with their sex life, 2. I know shit, and 3. Because Emmett is a large child and if Anthony beats him at a video game the world will end, and I don't want my things broke because he has a temper tantrum." I laughed leaving Bella with Jasper.

"I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" he said as I walked away.

"Nah, I'm good." Part of me was worrying about Jasper lately. He normally didn't drink this much. Almost everyday that Bella was gone he was in the damn pool room playing on the touch screen game and drinking. God damn bastard I had to replace that game system weekly.

"Don't brake my game fucker!" I called down to him as I went to get a room ready for Rose and Emmett.

**Bella's POV:**

I had no idea that Edward was still in pieces and for some strange fucked up reason I felt bad about this. I slowly pulled my hair up over my neck and felt the scars across it from that fuckers teeth. My face has healed up and thankfully being only a scratch you couldn't see the scars but I had gotten used to turtlenecks in my time around here again. I pulled out my phone and called Rose.

"Rose, hey sorry to call but can we talk?" I had no idea why but I needed her opinion.

"Sure Emmett is still out, what is wrong?"

"Did you hear about Edward coming to my apartment?"

"What!" she screamed into the phone.

"Okay I am deaf now, thanks, I will take that as a no. I had left, Jasper and Peter had went back to Colorado. Well Edward was stalking me and saw Peter show up. I am sure you all knew he had told me he would only help get Anthony if you all stayed away. He saw Peter and for some reason Peter showed up but left shortly after. Edward came in and got a bit rough."

I heard someone growl.

"A bit fucking rough? He bit your neck Bella!" I heard someone scream from another room.

"What was that?" Rose asked from the phone. "He bit you?"

"God damn you have good ears. Yes, okay he bit me multiple times, and he almost broke my arm. Jasper and Peter got there in time though."

"He was going to turn you?"

"No Rose he was going to let me bleed to death on the floor it seems." I sighed and could here her trying to control her breathing.

"Rose?" I asked

"Where the hell is he?"

"Currently I was told in pieces in boxes spread around the house here it seems. He got a bit pissed and yelled earlier when we were coming out of the garage and I found out."

"I am going to fucking burn him when I get there, oh god how the hell could he think it is okay to hurt you. Hasn't he done enough? You are the mother of his son and he keeps-"

"Rose he did this because of my choice to be with Jasper and Peter, and I just don't know if he is going to leave us alone or if he is always be there in the back of my mind."

"Bella I can't tell you want to do."

"I know, I just hate to be the one to decide his fate. He has fucked up, and he has lost it but I don't know what to do. I can't take his life, I feel horrible." I sighed, "Oh but on that note, you both are more than welcome to come and visit, that is as long as you don't mind body parts around the house." I said trying to get back to happy topics.

"Oh my god Emmett is going to be thrilled. I am sure he will want to leave tonight as soon as he gets back."

"Peter is getting a room ready for you both." I laughed at her.

"Tell him thanks." She laughed into the phone.

"I am going to go, but thanks for talking to me about it." I told her.

"You know I am here for you no matter what the bastard says." I could almost see the smile on her face as she said it.

"I will see you when you guys get here." I said smiling over at her.

"Should I tell Emmett about Edward." She asked quickly.

"Yes, it might be best before he shows up and sees my neck all chewed up." I sighed.

"I have to agree with you there Bella."

"Okay Rose, see you all later."

I sighed as I hung up the phone and opened up my door to Peter standing there.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked looking around.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" he said looking down at the ground.

"What is wrong?" I couldn't help but worry with the way he was acting.

"Can I come in?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Of course you can Peter, this is your house."

"Bella, I am so happy you are home but I need you to do me a favor?" he asked almost as if a question.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Go and talk to Jasper please." He sighed looking back out the door.

"Where is he?"

"Probably already drunk, and in the game room." He said looking away.

"Peter what are you not telling me?" I was getting annoyed very quickly.

"Bella, please." He begged.

"I will do what I can Peter." I let out a sigh and he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Bella, no matter what okay?" He said wrapping my arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Peter?" I asked a bit confused.

He gave me a quick kiss and then I saw him walk out of the door towards the garage and I heard a car start up in the garage. Well this made no sense at all and it was starting to piss me off. Why did he have to leave. What do I need to talk to Jasper about. I hated this shit with them.

"Jasper" I called as I was walking down the steps and heard the music coming from the other room. I had no idea at all what he was listening to but it was not happy music and I could feel him projecting missery and it was not helping. I opened up the door and saw him in the luv sac on the floor with an empty bottle of captain next to him. I was happy to see a bottle and not a handle like the last time we spent time together in here but it was actually concerning.

"Stop worrying about me darlin." He said with a slur in his sweet accent.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I stood above him looking down. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down next to him onto the bean bag.

"Yeah I am fine now that you are back." He smiled over at me. I don't know why but I didn't believe him. He looked like crap.

"Fuck, I am fine Bella." he almost yelled at me.

"Then why are you drunk Jasper? You couldn't come and talk to me you just up and walked away and into here earlier and what pounded bottles of liquor?" I was now annoyed. He raised his voice at me for no reason.

"Go back to Peter." He said harshly and I wondered if that was the problem.

"Jasper?" I said wrapping myself up around him. "What did I do?"

"Bella… I can't do this." I heard him say and I couldn't move.

**Jasper's POV:**

I saw them both walking towards the garage and I felt the happiness and love pouring off of Bella and Peter and I decided to let them have some time together and went back into the house to go work on unpacking.

I had gotten most of the boxes unpacked before I heard the car pulling into the driveway.

"Jasper dear." She called as she opened the door and he walked towards us from the living room.

"Yes?" I said back

"Did you know Peter just gave me the wonderful orange Lambo?" she smirked, "Well that and Rose and Emmett want to come for a visit and besides being a bit pissed at them I can't think of a reason why not to let them come now."

"Hot damn how did you get him to give up the car?"

"I used my body." She smirked at Peter. I worried for a little bit, god what was he now giving her cars for sex. What was wrong with me, I was being jealous and stupid.

"Well actually no she didn't." Peter says looking over at me. "She just kept saying she loved it and I told her she could have it as long as she lived here."

"Let me the fuck out!" I heard Edward scream and Bella looked between the two of us.

"What the hell was that?" she jumped.

"That would be Fuckward being pissy as normal." Peter said turning around and shutting the garage door.

"What?" she screamed looking between us.

"Um, we slightly forgot to talk to you in the past few weeks about what to do with the body." Peter sighed.

"What do you mean? Where has he been?"

"We brought him back here with us 2 weeks ago and tossed the boxes around in the garage." Peter told her.

"Oh I am going to be sick. You left him in pieces around the house." She gagged looking at me.

"Should we just burn him?" I asked softly, not sure what she wants. I could feel her fear, as well as her compassion and it pissed me off a bit.

"I don't know!" she said looking almost to tears. "Fuck."

"Bella, he will be alive for a long time as is. Don't worry he deserve this for now and once we know what is going on we can figure it out okay dear?" I heard Peter telling her, calming her down.

"I feel bad leaving him in pieces."

"Bella, would you rather have him in pieces or treating you like he did in your apartment." Peter told her starting to get angry.

She started to sob when he asked her this and I knew it was a stupid question. Why would he bring that back up.

"I don't know. He is such a fucking ass but I am not like him. I can't treat people like he has me." She cried.

"Well we are like him Bella." I said looking over at Peter. "Bella we would do anything to keep you safe, but we want you happy as well. You don't have to decide this minute but we will talk about it later, okay? Now, what about Rose and Emmett?"

"I told her I would let her know tonight and I had to check in with you." She said looking at me.

"Okay, then I will go and give her a call." Peter said and she walked back out of the room towards the steps.

"I'll go make up a guest room and remove all breakable things." Peter said smirking at me.

"Why?"

"1. I know how they are with their sex life, 2. I know shit, and 3. Because Emmett is a large child and if Anthony beats him at a video game the world will end."

"I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" I said as I walked away.

"Nah, I'm good." I felt his worry and anger coming from him. It was my damn choice what to do with my night, and I knew he was going to go up to Bella soon and I would hear them together. The only time she had been with me alone was when we were drunk, and whose fucking fault was that.

"Don't break my game fucker!" He called down to him as he went to get a room ready for Rose and Emmett.

I hated him right now and it was taking a lot to get me to relax about it. I could hardly look at Bella without anger towards Peter for what Edward had done to her. I was doing my best to keep it to myself and I knew I needed to get myself in check soon. I have spent the past 2 weeks drunk almost constantly trying to give myself a reason for the emotions I am projecting to not make sense to Peter.

I didn't want to look at her. I know what Edward wanted to do to her, he might have only bit her but he probably would have done worse if we hadn't gotten there. Shit, if Peter would have just stayed the hell away none of this would have happened.

I also spent my days in here so I didn't burn the fucker now. Bella needed to decide what she wants to do, and I was not going to force her one way or another as much as I wanted to.

I heard a door open and then a car starting up. I guess they were both leaving again. I wasn't surprised though, it was not as if I was fun to be around right now. I had been putting on my happy face with Bella since we got her back. I think the only time I let my emotions show was when I was about ready to attack Peter in her apartment when he told me why Edward had hurt her.

I heard her call out for me as she came out of her bedroom. I was comfy in here though in the giant luv sac bean bag and all I could think of was to turn up my music and take a chug of captain. I had put on HIM razorblade romance and was letting it go through all the tracks. She opened up the door and looked around me and the sheer guilt and pity from her was pissing me off.

"Stop worrying about me darlin." I said with a slur. I was drunker then I thought and what she didn't know was this wasn't the first bottle. I had downed a bottle earlier when they were out driving around.

"Jasper, are you okay?" she said looking down at me. I did the first thought to my mind and grabbed her thigh and pulled her down next to me.

"Yeah I am fine now that you are back." I smiled over at her. I felt her doubt and it pissed me the hell off.

"Fuck, I am fine Bella."

"Then why are you drunk Jasper? You couldn't come and talk to me you just up and walked away and into here earlier and what pounded bottles of liquor?" She starting ranting at me.

"Go back to Peter." I said harshly.

"Jasper?" she said wrapping myself up around me. "What did I do?"

"Bella… I can't do this."

**AN- Okay I have issues since I wrote this story with no end in mind and no way to get to said end I am not running into my own issues as I write this. I have an idea for events to happen and I hope you all don't kill me and stick around to see where this goes.**

**I also have some weird taste in music so I am having trouble and it is difficult for me to pick songs for this. So sorry for the odd'ness of the songs.**


	11. Chapter 11

?

Chapter 11:

This chapter brought to you by Get him to the Greek. Furry walls, Furry walls. Furry walls let me stroke your furry walls of love, :) sour patch kids, Moulin Rouge, and Across the Universe. Internet and Cable were down today so it was DVD all morning while writing this.

I still own nothing. Well besides those movies obviously.

"Then why are you drunk Jasper? You couldn't come and talk to me you just up and walked away and into here earlier and what pounded bottles of liquor?" She starting ranting at me.

"Go back to Peter." I said harshly.

"Jasper?" she said wrapping myself up around me. "What did I do?"

"Bella… I can't do this."

Bella's POV

"You can't do what Jasper?"

"I can't keep having you in and out. I want you to stay in my life. I don't want you to leave again. And fuck I am pissed, you would have never gotten hurt if you would have just listened to us the last time we told you to stay around, and to move in with us. I get it you want normal, but besides that you won't tell us a god damn thing Bella. You always go to Peter, don't try to say you don't. We both know that it would be bull shit. I always come after him or with him but the only time we ever were together just us we were drunk! What do you want from us!" he screamed at me.

I couldn't stop myself from wanting to pull away from him. I wasn't used to this side of Jasper he had never gotten mad at me.

"I want you both Jasper. I love you both. I want to live my human life here with you both and I want Anthony to grow up and get married. I want him to have a family, for me to have grandchildren."

"I get it Bella, that is what you want for Anthony but what do you really want from Peter and me. You have to know how this will get in 10 years, 5 years we can make it work but Anthony will notice things Bella."

"I want to be with you both. I can't imagine life without you guys in my life. I am just scared."

"Bella, it is not like Peter and I have any experience with this. We both had single mates before and now we are doing our best to share because we love you. We want you to be happy and comfortable with the choices you are making."

"But I can't help but worry. What about Anthony, what about when he gets old enough to notice you are not getting older? What about when I get older. I am already older then you Jasper, and I am almost as old as Peter. Things will get noticed." I sighed

"Is that what you are worried about?... Bella."

"Yes, it is. Mostly it is what we will do in the future to make sure my son has a normal life."

"Bella all we can do is try. I can't say we will or will not tell him what we are. That would be the easiest but not everyone in their teens would take that as well as you did when you met us." he sighed. I always knew Jasper thought things out so I had hoped he would have some helpful thoughts for all of this.

"What about my mom? She will be devastated if we take Anthony away from her but we will have to do that won't we? She will notice much sooner then Anthony if she sees you guys at all that you are not getting older. We can't just avoid holidays and everything." I laughed as I heard the gagging noises from Jasper.

"Oh I am so not eating shit" he blurted out. "Oh and you are such a buzz kill girl. Stop worrying and just do what feels right. We love you, we love him. We will do whatever we need to do to make sure it is all okay Bella." He said leaning down towards me and softly kissing my lips. He pulled me over onto his lap and started to nibble down the side of my neck.

I moaned softly and sank down onto his lap.

"I'll stay here, and once we get older we will have to figure this all out. I am not going to let him be in the dark Jasper." I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"We will take it when the time comes Bella." He sighed wrapping his arms around my waist. I curled up onto his lap and put my head against his chest never wanting to move away.

"So Jasper what was the problem really? What else is wrong?"

"I am fucking pissed Bella. You wouldn't have been hurt if Peter would have kept his god damn word and now I am stuck here not knowing if I can trust the fucker to keep his word again in the future. It is hard to trust someone at your back when you can't even trust them to stay away from someone for their own safety."

"Jasper, please. Jasper I understand the trust but forgive him. If he had not come back I wouldn't be here now."

The bottle got thrown across the floor before I knew it.

"And now you have these to fucking show for it!" he screamed pulling my hair back off of my neck.

"You have bites, fucking bites all over your body. You shouldn't have them, you should be pure and sweet, your skin unmarred. Not fucking chewed up- shit!" he growled looking all over my skin.

"Jasper" I sighed out kissing his neck.

"Bella." He said looking up into my eyes. "I'm sorry"

"Come in" he screamed and I heard the door open.

"Baby Bells!" I heard Emmett scream and I hoped up and ran over to the door and saw him standing there and Rose was next to him. She was shocking in what looked like pajamas. I guess comfort for the drive won for her.

"Bella it is wonderful to see you." Rose smiled over at me. "Now where is my brother?" she asked looking around.

"Oh follow me, he is in the game room." I walked over followed by Emmett and Rose. "Just leave your things right here." I told them and I opened up the door to the game room. I was happy to see Jasper had cleaned up the bottle he had thrown and shattered.

"Jasper" Rose almost squealed as she walked over and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey bro" Emmett said from the door looking around the room.

"You want a drink?" I asked him looking over my shoulder at him.

"Bella? You shouldn't drink." Emmett said looking over at me.

"Sure okay Em, how else do you think I got myself into so much trouble with these two." I smirked

"I don't need to know that" Emmett said covering his ear and laughing and humming."So where is the other idiot?"

"He went out a while ago. I am not sure when he will be back actually." I said looking over at Jasper who was sitting back down on the bean bag.

"So drinks?" I asked again going over to the bar and grabbing a rum and coke.

"Vodka on ice" Emmett said over to me and I tossed him a bottle from the freezer.

"There it was on ice." I smiled over at him.

"Thanks Bells" he said opening up the bottle and taking a chug while laughing.

"Rose?" I asked looking over her way.

"No thanks Bella"

"Pool?" Emmett asked looking around the room.

"Sure" I heard Jasper say finally talking to everyone else.

Rose walked over to me and I saw her looking at Jasper a bit worried.

"Did we interrupt?"

"No, well yes, we were having a talk about a few things. He is a bit pissed off right now at Peter." I sighed and saw Emmett and Jasper look over at us women.

"What did he do now?" Emmett said looking over at me worried.

"Rose did you tell him? About Edward?" I asked worried now what Emmett knew.

"Fucking idiot, showed up at her house. Edwards saw him do it too, he is such a fucking idiot. After Edward told us to stay away. That is why Edward beat the shit out of her. That is why Edward bit her and wanted to leave her to die on the floor. That is why Edward probably would have raped her if we hadn't fucking gotten there in time!" Jasper growled over at me.

"He didn't rape me Jasper!" I screamed back at him. "I get it you are pissed, but fucking stop it! Being angry at Peter is not going to help any of this."

I heard a low growl coming out of Emmett and I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Emmett I am fine, and I will be fine." But he kept growling while his hands were looking at my throat.

"Fuck you guys, really!"

I turned around and chugged my drink walking towards the garage. I grabbed the keys to the house walking over towards the Lambo and pulling it out of the garage. I hadn't noticed it but it was light out and early in the morning. Stupid naps messing up my day and sleep schedule. I guess I can go and get Anthony then in a little bit. I missed my little guy. I backed down the driveway tears pouring from my face. I hated this shit. Why couldn't Jasper just move on over it. I was okay, yes it had scars but I had so many of them from before. I had the huge one on my arm from when Jasper tried to attack me on my birthday.

I don't know how I didn't hear it coming. I started to back up the driveway not bothering to do my normal three point so I could see better pulling out onto the road. I looked back and forth quickly and to the side as I back into the road and never saw it coming.

"Shit!" I yelled as I saw the truck coming.

Jasper's POV:

We all looked at each other as we heard the sound of something crashing close by the house. I couldn't stop and went running out of the house down the driveway screaming for Bella looking around for her.

I saw the pieces of orange all over the road and knew right away this was not good. There was another car off to the side of the road, front end crushed in onto itself with the roof crushed down and laying on it's roof. The Lambo was wrapped up around a tree.

"Rose go and check the other car please!" I yelled running over towards Bella. "Bella!" I screamed in at her and saw her blink her eyes a few time. Fear and pain were screaming from her emotions and a bit of love when I called for her.

"Jasper they are dead" I heard Rose call over from the other car.

"Remove the car, take it back to the house. We will take care of it later. Emmett get over here." I called over to him

"What? Oh god." The sheer amount of love and concern from him made me realize how much he loved his little sister.

"I am going to get Bella out of here. I need you to bring the car back to the house as well." I said as quickly as possible and I started to bend the car back into shape so I could pull Bella's body out of the twisted wreak. I had to hold my breath as I pulled her limp body from the car and held her into my body. I ran with her back to the house and put her into a bedroom. I knew what had to be done and this was not going to be easy.

I sat her down onto the bed and leaned over her.

"Bella can you heard me? Bella?" I asked again and again. "Bella you can't die on us. Bella please."

"yes" she coughed out and I knew she knew what I was asking. I slowly bent down over her head and kissed her forehead.

"Jasper" I heard Emmett call from downstairs. "Give me a minute" I said as I kissed Bella once more and then bit down over Edwards bites on her neck making sure to push as much venom as I could into her system. I did the same on the other side of her neck as well again making sure to cover over Edwards bites. I was done with him, he was going to burn tonight.

I bit down onto the back side of her knees making sure to push in enough to only need these 4 bites. She didn't need any more scars then what she already would have going into this. I watched for a little bit as I saw the bruises start to heal in front of my eyes.

I heard Emmett walking up behind me and I sat down on the bed next to Bella.

"You changed her?" he asked looking down at the ground.

"She said yes. I couldn't let her go. I couldn't let her die. I love her Emmett. I would do anything for her."

"What do you need us to do?" he asked looking over at her.

"I am trying to keep her quiet. There are too many neighbors around for her to be screaming out. I need you to go and start a fire. Burn the other body, burn the boxes in the garage with Edward in them. There are 5 of them, all say e-1 through e-5. He needs to pay for what he did to her. Keep his head until I come down. I want to throw the last piece in." I sighed looking over at him.

"You got it Jasper."

"Rose" I called over knowing she wasn't far.

"I need you to find us a new house. Not too far from here, I know Bella once she wakes will want to know about Anthony. Please. I need a bunch of acres, 50-100 or more please." I hated this, where the fuck was Peter when I needed him.

"I am here Jasper" I heard the fucker say from downstairs. "I bought a new house, it is not far from here about a 40 minute drive." He said looking over at Bella. "How did it happen?" he said leaning down to kiss her softly.

"You" I growled at him.

"I am sorry, I had to leave. I just felt that I had to go and that she would decide her future tonight. I told her before I wouldn't be angry at her no matter what she picked." He sighed out. Fucking 8 ball is pissing me off.

"You should have been here for her." I growled at him again. I was pissed.

"I am sorry, I just had to go. I knew I had to leave." I hated how he used his gift as an excuse for things.

"She couldn't have picked to be changed if you would have been here?"

"No, she would have came to me in the house instead of leaving. Things would not have turned out how they did."

"She is fucking dead Peter. How is that okay! She has a son, a human son, what will happen now. She can't be around him anytime soon. What do you think is going to happen now. Geez she probably thought you ment to pick or choose between me and you!"

I saw Rose run into the room and wrap her arms around me.

"Jasper I love her too, and it will be okay." Peter said as he sat down in the chair in the corner of the guestroom I brought Bella into.

"Jasper do you need anything?" Rose asked.

"Has Emmett done what I asked?" I said looking over at her.

"Yes, there is only the one box left. The frames obviously we can't burn down of the cars though."

"I have a lake on the new property, go and rent a truck. We need to pack this house up and fast. We have 3 days to get her to the new house and get it unpacked." Peter said still looking right at Bella.

"Lets go" he said looking over to Rose and Emmett.

I watched as they ran around the house boxing everything up, making phone calls to moving trucks. Before long I heard the trucks pull up and I heard a car leave. Days turn into night and night into day.

"Jasper it is time to go" I heard Rose say looking over to me and Bella. The only thing not packed up was the bed we were laying on right now. The rest of the house was bare.

"I will get her" I said wrapping my arms around her burning body. I could feel the fear and pain from her and it was starting to drive me nuts. Peter had told me to expect her to wake up later on tonight which was something to look forward to.

I carried her out to the car as Rose and Emmett picked up the rest of the bedroom pieces and loaded them into the back of the last truck.

We drive over to the new house and I saw that Peter had already painted up a few rooms so we knew whose things went to where. I carried Bella up to a beautifully painted blue room. It was a soft tiffany blue with white panels on the wall and I saw he had put a set of folded cyan sheets and a fluffy white comforter on the table. Rose walked in with Emmett with the bed frame and mattress and she quickly made up the bed so I could put Bella down. I sighed as I placed her down on the bed and gave her a quick kiss.

"Peter" I called out as I heard them running around downstairs. "What are the plans with Anthony?" I asked looking over at him. I hoped his mind had found a way to make this work.

"I talked to Renee. I told her Bella had been in a car accident." He frowned. "I told her that she is very hurt and unable to care for him Jasper. I am sorry Bella." He said looking down over at her on the bed. "I am hoping it will give us a year or so of Bella in "rehab"" he said using air quotes. "till she is better enough to take care of him again. I also told Renee we were going to move back with your father for a while, so that he could help us. She thinks we are in New York Jasper."

"We can work with that." I said looking over at him. "We need to talk sometime Peter."

"Not now, she is going to wake up soon." He said smiling over at our sleeping Bella.

"So why did I see a smoky back yard at the last house?" he asked quickly

"Edward is burned, I through his head in on the way out. We also had to burn the remains of the other human."

"Okay." I am going to go work on the petting zoo I am making outside" Peter smirked and then smiled at Bella. "She is going to want to take after your family." He said walking back downstairs

I smiled at the thought of Bella. I hoped she would be happy about this all. We were trying out best and she knew what she was getting herself into.

I heard her heart starting to slow down and saw Emmett, Rose, and Peter all come running towards the door.

Bella's POV:

The burning was horrible. I knew what I was doing though; I was going to be one of them. I had to keep my thoughts as positive as I could. I had no choice it was either this or die and there was no way I wanted that to happen to me or to Anthony. Oh god Anthony. I wanted to see him, I hadn't seen him in so long but there was no way I was going to be able to see him anytime soon. It could be years before I got to see him. The panic at this started to sync in and I wasn't sure I had made the right choice.

Jasper never left my side. I could feel his emotions from next to me and could feel when he would take up some of the pain I was going through. I had to thank him so much for that. I had to thank him for the offer to change me. I am glad he gave me the choice though too and didn't just do it himself. I loved them both with all of my heart. I wanted them to be my mates for eternity. I had been an idiot running away from them for the past year.

I slowly opened up my eyes and saw for the first time perfectly clear. I saw Jaspers stunning golden eyes looking down at me from the left, and saw Peters bright red eyes from the right. I smiled up at both of them and kissed them both softly on the cheek. Well as softly as I could while getting used to being a newborn and how quickly I moved. At least I couldn't bruise them if I went to fast.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Peter asked looking down.

"Surprisingly not like I just got hit by a truck" she laughed as she slowly sat herself up. I tried my best to go slowly so that I wouldn't scare myself. It was going to take long enough to get used to the smells. I could smell 4 people and looked over seeing Rose and Emmett ad the door.

"Can I get some blood now please, my throat is fucking killing me!" I said looking around at all of them.

"Well Bella, if you follow me I have a nice fun treat downstairs for you." Peter smiled and then took my hand and walked me downstairs.

He opened the back door and I saw a barn and smelled the blood flowing throughout the barn behind the doors.

"How do you expect me to learn to take care of myself. I need to learn how to fucking hunt you idiot." I snarled at him and then threw my hand up over my mouth.

"I am sorry." I closed my eyes. When I opened then up Peter was standing in front of me with his hand on my chin.

Peter's POV:

"Bella it is natural. If you want we can go out into the woods. I had just figured you could take the edge off with one of the animals I caught for you in the past 2 days." I told her looking down into her bright red eyes.

"God those eyes are sexy." I growled at her.

I am sure she would have blushed if she still could have.

"I haven't looked at myself yet" she sighed looking over at me.

"Follow me" I said grabbing her arm and running with her towards the lake. I saw the bear sitting on the edge of the lake and saw her eyes perk up. She took off running towards the bear and I saw her snap it's neck and sink her teeth into it's vein. She lifted her head up and I saw the smile on her face as she wiped the blood that was dripping down her lips off.

"Taste good?" I asked looking over at her.

"Fuck no tastes like shit. God damn!" she gagged and I broke out laughing. Next thing I knew she had me pinned down to the ground and was biting onto my neck.

"Damn women" I said flipping her over under me grabbing onto her hand with mine and kissing her all over her neck and her face. "I love you, and I am sorry" I told her leaning into her lips and pushing myself down onto her body. She grinded her hips up against me and I let out a growl.

"Maybe later darlin, have to finish filling up that belly of yours." I laughed down at her.

"That shit tasted nasty, do all animals taste that bad?" she asked looking a bit upset.

"Bella, it is up to you what to eat but yeah they all taste pretty bad. I can help you find human blood. I can help you find the lowest of low if that is what you want. I will help you no mater what."

"I got that idea Peter", she said leaning up to kiss my lips.

"Do you want me to help you? I asked looking over at her.

"I want to try animals. I know they taste god awful nasty but I don't want to kill anyone." She said looking upset as she glanced up at me.

"You got it dear" I smiled as I stood up pulling her up by her arm and wrapping it around her waist. "Let's go find you some more furry friends." I laughed at her.

"Ouch!" I screamed as she slapped me in the ass and took off running.

"I am going to get you" I screamed after her taking chase.

"No you won't!" she called back running faster.

God damn her newborn speed. I got a sudden feeling of dread as it washed over me and knew this was not good.

"Bella stop! Wait!" I screamed, by the time I caught her I saw her sitting on the ground with a body next to her legs.

"Oh god, I am sorry Bella." I said reaching down with my arms and pulling her up to my body.

"I want to go home." She cried out looking back to the body on the ground. She was a natural, she hadn't made a mess at all with the human unlike the bear which she still had a bit of blood on her shirt from, but I could see how bad she felt about this.

"Please, don't tell them Peter" she sobbed into my chest.

"Bella I won't tell them you made a mistake, it is okay. It happens. I am sorry I let you out of my sight." I sighed into her hair.

"Thank you Peter" she said melting into my chest.

I took care of the body as she sat looking away from me and the corpse. I walked over touching the back of her shoulder and she stood back up looking over at me as I took her hand.

"Lets head on home, do you need to feed more?" I asked looking down at her sexy red eyes. I would hate it when they were gold but she would be stunning no matter what her choice was.

"Yes please" she said as we walked back to the house. She grabbed a quick snack from the barn and walked it outside and then broke its neck. I had told her to do it not to scare the others so they would stay alive long enough to still be used for food.

Days went by it turned into weeks and then into months. After a few months we brought a human over that I had found trying to rape a woman in an alley. We were hoping Bella wouldn't eat him since she had just fed, but she killed him as soon as she smelled him, we couldn't hold her back. I was glad she wasn't an angry newborn but it was obvious Bella was going to need to work on her control. She was still having problems keeping her bloodlust under control. She had no problems controlling her anger and emotions though which made it easy for us to try to help her.

I wasn't sure what to say to Bella though. Rose and Emmett had left a month or so ago so it was just Jasper and me with her. She hated herself every time she failed on of our tests. She would typically go and lock herself into her room and sit in her bed looking through picture of Anthony throughout the past 5 years. She has missed so much and it was killing her. Renee had been sending updated photos as he aged. The worst day was his 5th birthday. He called to talk to mommy about starting school in a few weeks. She sat in her room for almost a week at that point dry sobbing. She wanted to be back in his life. It had been almost a year now and she wasn't any closer to being able to stay around humans and getting to see her son.

She finally came out and went to the barn and ate through almost 10 animals. I had never seen her eat so much. She demanded we grab her a human now while she was full. It went just as horrible as the other trips. She was a mess after that. She was so full on blood and still couldn't manage to contain her thirst for human blood. Jasper and I had never seen someone fight so hard with their own bloodlust and it was killing us to watch our mate have such a hard time. We hadn't brought up our relationship with Bella, neither of us had been with her in months besides slight kisses here and there. She was too upset for us to even bring it up.

"Bella darlin?" I asked through the door after the last slip. "Can I talk to you?" I said through the door.

"Come in Peter." I heard her whisper from her bed.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something. I know you have been having problems with your control."

"Shut up and get out Peter!" she growled at me pushing me off the bed. God she had control of everything else, she only pushed me enough for my ass to fall off the bed. I didn't crash into anything else but the floor. She could control herself, her movements, her emotions, everything but her god damn bloodlust and it was the worst part about this.

"Bella I am sorry, but please listen to me" I called out to her looking at her as she clung a picture of Anthony to her chest.

"I miss him so much" she sobbed and I sat back down next to her pulling her into my lap.

"I know and I want to help you as much as I can." I told her wrapping her up in my arms. "You both are my everything and our family won't be complete until we have him back with us."

"What can I do Peter?" she sobbed looking down at the picture in her lap.

"Bella I know you want to stick to your animal diet but have you thought about my suggestion about our natural food source? We could try it and see how your control is?" I asked trying to be as gentle in bringing this up as I could.

"I don't know Peter" she let out a sigh. "I just, I don't know"

"Bella there is no rush."

"Oh like fucking hell there isn't Peter, it has been a year. I missed my own sons birthday because I suck at this shit. I can't control myself enough to be around the most important person in my life!" she screamed at me and I knew what I said was stupid.

"Okay look. I am going out hunting tomorrow night. You are welcome to join me and I will do my best to help you learn." I told her looking down at her eyes again. They were still not gold. A year of trying to live off of animals, but she had still made enough mistakes that she still had red rimmed eyes. I understood her frustration and Jasper kept telling me how much her emotions were all over but she at least had been honest with us about everything.

The day went by and I didn't ask Bella about if she wanted to go out with me tonight to town. She would make up her own mind on what she wanted to do. I know she felt bad about the idea of killing humans but for some reason I just have a feeling she is not going to be able to succeed if she only feeds from animals. I just have a bad feeling about it.

"Bella" I call out looking around the house for her before I go to leave. I turn around and she is sitting at the door Indian style.

"Hey sweetheart" I smile over at her.

"Lets go" she says still looking a bit upset.

"Keep her safe please" I hear Jasper call from the living room. He had told me many times he did not like the idea of Bella feeding from humans because of her emotions about it but also knew that by now if she couldn't control herself at all then we have a problem.

We got down to the city and I held her hand tightly as we walked alone. I was thankful her newborn strength was gone now which meant I could easily keep her in line if need be. Yes I hated to use force against her but it was the only way I was going to get this to work if she snapped out of line.

I found 4 guys in an alley way and saw them passing drugs between them all.

"Bella is this okay? They are drug dealers and users?" I asked knowing I wanted her to feel better after this not worse for killing them.

"Yes they ruin many lives" she said half smiling over at me. I let go of her hand and she snapped 2 necks while I got the others. She had them both drained while I was finishing up my second. She smiled over at me as I stood up walking over and kissing the little bit of blood dripping down from the side of her mouth.

"How are you feeling?" I asked hoping to not get beaten for asking.

"As a human, I feel like crap. As a vampire, I feel wonderful." She said looking up into my eyes.

"Lets get you back home darlin."

She held my hand as we ran back to the house. Before we got to the door I smelled a human. Oh fuck.

"Bella?" I asked looking over at her as we stood on the porch. I saw the mail man walking up towards us with a box.

"I'm okay" she said as she stop breathing. This was progress.

"Hello Sir, Mam." He handed me the box and I quickly signed for it and he walked back to his car. I looked over at Bella and she smiled.

"I did it!" Bella squealed at me on the steps. "I didn't eat the mail man!" she jumped up and down laughing. Well damn this was a first. I hoped this wasn't the last though either.


	12. Chapter 12

?

Chapter 12: -

She held my hand as we ran back to the house. Before we got to the door I smelled a human. Oh fuck.

"Bella?" I asked looking over at her as we stood on the porch. I saw the mail man walking up towards us with a box.

"I'm okay" she said as she stop breathing. This was progress.

"Hello Sir, Mam." He handed me the box and I quickly signed for it and he walked back to his car. I looked over at Bella and she smiled.

"I did it!" Bella squealed at me on the steps. "I didn't eat the mail man!" she jumped up and down laughing. Well damn this was a first. I hoped this wasn't the last though either.

~~~ 2 Year later ~~~

Bella's POV

I had gotten a call from Rene yesterday. It was the first one since my change. I was a bit shoked. Peter and Jasper had told me about what they told my mom. They had told her I had been in a car accident and was in PT with Carlisle all the time. She had no problem at all taking care of Anthony for me and watching over him while I healed. I hated the phone calls though a year later, I still had no control over myself. I had hoped a year later I would be able to see him but I couldn't. I had to make excuses for why I couldn't come home yet. It was driving me nuts. It had been so long.

Looking back the first trip out with Peter wasn't the last but it was the first time I hadn't killed a human when I got the chance. In a way it was a breakthrough but the next day I went back to my veggy diet and the next time they brought a human home they didn't leave. Peter never forced me to go with him to eat but we kept noticing my control was 90% better when I would feed with him then going out with Jasper. The next year passed even slower then the first and it was driving me nuts.

God damn it I felt like a horrible mom. It had been 2 years since I was changed and I was finally starting to get control. I made it hard on myself though. I couldn't decide what I wanted to feed off of. I found it so much easier to control myself if I fed off of humans but I felt horrible after it. Every time I tried to live off of animals I would snap. Every time anyone tried to bring a human around I would kill them. I had no control and it was driving me nuts. It was as if my body was angry at me and in a way telling me I had to live off of humans and that I couldn't do it without it.

I hated this and the more times I fed from a human the worse I was starting to feel. I saw how much Jasper pitied me, he could feel my emotions and knew how I felt but I kept going day to day trying to do the vegetarian diet.

My mind changed though when my mom sent me a small piece of mail. It was an invite home, it was Anthony's birthday party. He was going to be 7 this year. I had missed 2 years of my sons life and I was going to do anything and everything to be there for him and be the mother he deserved.

"Peter" I called out into the house. I had become a bit closer to him with the feeding portion of our diet. Jasper was also there for me after the fact but when it came to not pushing me and helping me Peter was doing everything in his power.

"Yes Bella?" He asked popping into the doorway.

I held up the invite to him. "I have to be there" I told him looking down at the floor. My self esteem was dropping anymore and no one could be mad at me about it.

"Bella I can't promise anything, but I have a feeling we will be." He smiled back over to me. I hated how his gift worked because I couldn't get a when from it, but I was happy to hear him say he thought we would be there.

"I am going to try it your way, and stick to it."

"I will only do what you want to darlin, I am not forcing anything on you."

We had all grown closer in the past 2 years. Not being able to leave the house and having a constant struggle was hard on us all but they never made me feel as if I was failing them. I had over heard them once talking about how they had never seen a newborn with so much strength and will, but having so much trouble with something they wanted so deeply. In a way it was as if they said I was the worst newborn they had to train but I came to realize they had never delt with a veggy newborn it was always straight human blood from day one.

"Lets do this Peter. I want to see my son."

"Okay we can go out tonight and if you don't eat anyone other then planned in the next month we will take you into town how does that sound?" he laughed at me.

"I can do this." I said looking back over at the wall of pictures I had put up. I spent a lot of my time up here anymore looking at Anthony and missing him.

That night Peter took me out again like normal and I fed on the lowest of low. It was still a strange feeling liking the taste of the blood but at least I didn't have the urge to gag and puke it back up like I did with the animal blood.

Jasper hadn't told the family about my choices or my failure when they would call. He just told them that once I was ready we would come for a visit. From what I overheard Carlisle was irate about them burning Edwards body. It took him almost a year to talk to Jasper when he would call Esme. She however was just happy to hear we were okay. She would call my mom and talk to Anthony every couple weeks. I was happy to know they, well at least she, still wanted something to do with my son. Rose and Emmett had stopped by I was told as well to visit him. He was so happy to have Emmett to hang out with and play.

We kept feeding every few days and after a month of keeping up with Peter we all decided to take me to town on a shopping trip. It was my frist trip into town for enjoyment and I still hadn't had any time to buy new clothes for my body since I was changed. I had gotten a few things online but I dind't want to do it that way. I would rather go try them on and have fun myself. I guess after 2 years of not shopping I actually missed Alice and shopping.

We parked outside the mall and were walking in the door when I heard it.

"Bella!" Alice screamed from a bench over against the wall.

I saw Jasper flinch but I smiled and ran over to her.

"Can I please?" She begged. I knew what she wanted. I was the pefect barbie doll for her.

"Sure Ali." I smiled back at her. "I am sure the boys would love to relax a bit."

"Hey, Peter, Jazz." She smiled over at the two boys.

"I guess you see this going well Alice?" Peter asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, no problems at all. Oh and I will run to the bathroom with her quick for the eyes. I found these awesome contacts Bella can try." She smiled over at me.

"It's okay guys." I smiled back at them. "I trust her."

I gave them both a hug and quick kiss and looked over at Alice. We walked away and went down the hall to the bathroom and she opened up her purse.

"I found these and I see them working. They are a dark brown almost black color but it should be close enough to your natural to work for Anthony's birthday." She smiled over at me.

"Oh god I love you Alice." I said as I popped them into my eyes. Looking up I almost looked like my old self.

"Now lets get you some clothes." She smiled over at me. "You are just a sexy little Bells now." She laughed at me grabbing ahold of my hand.

We ran around the mall as fast and she could. I think Alice was enjoying this and so was I actually. It was shocking how good everything looked on me.

She got me to try on a few dresses and the more I put on the more I liked. I had killer legs to show off since my change and I might as well show it off a bit. I also got a ton of normal jeans, bootleg and skinny. A bunch of tank tops, shirts, sweaters. It was actually shocking how easy shopping with Alice was now then when I was human. I knew what I liked and she took that in mind. When I was human I guess I was so against shopping I never tried to help her when she shoped for me and I just made it worse. She did have a good eye for fashion.

We finished up with bags after bag of clothes and went and sat down on a bench.

"Bella?" she smiled over

"Yeah Alice?"

"You do realize we have walkes past hundreds of humans today and you didn't even flinch right?" she laughed over at me.

"I have been doing a happy dance in my head." I smiled back over at her.

"I am so glad you finally got it all in control." She said looking down.

"Alice how long did you know this would happen?"

"Which parts of it Bella?"

"Alice come on just tell me."

"I knew when Edward left you. I saw you ending up with Jasper, but I also had flashes of Peter so I wasn't sure. Then for your diet, I saw your eyes different colors each time I'd have a vision so I wasn't sure what was going on to be honest."

"Alice, I can't ask why you didn't tell me. I know that is stupid, but I guess thank you. Thank you for letting him go." I said looking over at her. I pulled her into a hug and smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Bella." She laughed.

"So you up for RSVP'ing today to his party?" I laughed at Alice for that.

"Oh god yes."

I pulled out my phone and pressed 1.

"Renee?" I asked when she anwsered.

"Bella, Hi honey how are you doing?"

"Mom, I wanted to let you know I will be home for Anthony's birthday party."

I had to pull the phone away form my ear as my mother was screaching and squealing.

"Are you serious!" she screamed back at me.

"I am deaf now mother." I laughed into the phone.

"I can't wait to see you Bella, it has been so long since we have seen you. I can't wait, oh my god!"

I started laughing and so did Alice.

"Who is with you?" My mom asked

"Oh Alice is here for a visit, we went to the mall to get me some clothes to wear." I smiled even though mom couldn't see it.

"Even though you are, ya know, Jasper?"

We both started laughging.

"Yes Renee, it is fine." Alice said into the bottom of the phone so my mom could hear her. "I'm just glad they are happy." She smiled up at us.

"I can't wait to see you." Renee still was half screaming.

"Okay mom I have to go, the guys are coming back over to go and eat." I smirked to mom on the phone.

I hung up the phone and Alice started laughing at me.

"I guess she will be happy to see you."

"Oh yeah Alice you know she is going to be flipping out." I laughed and looked up and saw the guys walking towards us. Peter started laughing as he looked down at the pile of bags on the floor.

"Did you both have fun spending money." He said picking up some of the bags. Jasper grabbed a few more and then me and Alice grabbed the rest.

"Yup." I popped the p and smiled over at them both.

"Will you model this when we get home?" Peter laughed at us.

"Alice are you coming with us?" I asked turning around looking at her.

"Nah, I'll see you at the party though. Emmett and Rose will to, even Esme and Carlisie are going to come on out for the party." She smiled wrapping me up in a hug.

"I can't wait to see which outfit you pick" she laughed. I missed her so much.

"Oh here" she said handing me another bag. "It's almost 100 pairs of contracts should be enough to last you the next few months with Anthony living with you. I put the info in the bag so you can order more."

I wrapped her up into a hug and looked over at the guys.

"let's go." I said to them over my shoulder.

"Alice, thank you." I hear Jasper say giving her a quick hug.

"Bella those look great!" Peter smiled looking into my eyes. "But I do happen to think the red is drop dead sexy." He laughed.

"Oh shush boy." I smirked smacking him in the shoulder.

We all walked back out of the mall and back to the car. I was having such a great day it couldn't get any better. I had a wonderful time with Alice, I had finally gotten control of my thirst. It seemed no matter what I do I was going to be feeding from humans. I couldn't live on animal blood and be in control and that was not an option especally if I wanted to have my son back with us again.

We got back to the house and I looked around. This just didn't feel like home.

"Peter?" I smirked over at him.

"Yes Bella?" he laughed

"Can we move home now?" I smiled as big as I could and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Lets start packing." He laughed over at me and I ran off through the house throwing everything into boxes. It took us not even a week to get everything back to the old house. We had gained a lot of things over the past 2 years, mostly me actually, pictures, cards, all things from Anthony.

The next few weeks passed in a flash and before we knew it the day of the party had arrived. I hadn't been this nervous ever in my life.

We walked up to the door of the party place and went in. We had all agreed to go over a bit early, I knew I would need it. I could hardly hold myself together at the house. I brought some extra contacts with me and opened up the door.

"MOMMY!" I heard Anthony scream and I ran over to him a bit to quickly and he climbed into my arms. I was sobbing as much as I could and for once I was sorry I could not cry.

"Oh god baby mommy has missed you so much" I cried into his hair. He had grown up so much. I saw Renee walk over and say hi to Jasper and Peter.

"Anthony, do you remember?"

"Unki Peter and Jasper!" He smiled grabbing onto a leg with each arm.

"Unki?" I laughed

"I can say Uncle now." He smiled up at us.

"Whenever I talked to him I always say I was Unki Eter." Peter told me softly. "It was who he knew us by before the accident."

"Thank you Peter." I whispered and held onto my son for dear life.

"I have missed you so much."

I sat down on a chair and Anthony was on my lap. The rest of the party went by in a flash. I had no idea how I felt but I had missed him so much.

The night we all sat at Renee's with the discussion of Anthony's future in our minds. The hardest part would have been telling Renee our secret. I had to tell her and after many nights almost arguing with Peter and Jasper it was agreed. I was shocked to say she handled it well, she didn't scream, or cry. She just sat there and held my hand squeezing as tight as she could. I had to laugh at her a bit, but it was okay.

We stayed up for hours that night and talked, and in the end decided to let Anthony stay at his school. He was in 1st grade now, and would be done in a few months. We would take it year by year but soon we would have to move. We only had a good 5-10 years in each location because of our ages. We were all in our early 20's but could pass as late teens at least thankfully. Hair dye and other things helped to make us look older but only so much.

As days we made sure to stop in at Renee's and Anthony spent the nights sometimes. He loved Peter and Jasper and they loved him. Our relationship just kept growing and I couldn't have been happier. My life was finally making sense to me and it was working out, for once. I just hoped it stayed this way. It was simple and it was nice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

We stayed up for hours that night and talked, and in the end decided to let Anthony stay at his school. He was in 1st grade now, and would be done in a few months. We would take it year by year but soon we would have to move. We only had a good 5-10 years in each location because of our ages. We were all in our early 20's but could pass as late teens at least thankfully. Hair dye and other things helped to make us look older but only so much.

Yes went by and we would see Anthony all the time. He loved Peter and Jasper and they loved him. Our relationship just kept growing and I couldn't have been happier.

10 Years later

"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Anthony, Happy birthday to you!" well all sang in the most off key voices. Emmett of course was being ridiculous while singing and swaying back and forth with his hands up in the air. God where have all the years had went. It was Anthony's 16th birthday today, I was still only 24. I never will understand how Edward could sit and watch me get older while he stayed the same. It was killing me.

"You okay Bella?" Jasper hugged me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I am fine, just thinking about the past." I smiled up at him and over at Peter. My world was now these 3 men in this room. I loved them all so much, and Anthony was growing up so wonderfully. I couldn't thank my mother enough for how she handled everything. My son was never without love from all of us.

"How's it feel to be old enough to drive?" Peter asked Anthony and they smiled at each other. I let out a small laugh.

Flashback

"Mom?" Anthony asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Yes dear?" I laughed as Peter made faces at me from the steps. I guess this was it.

"Mom, why, um, how, shit." He laughed

"Watch your mouth dear, what is it?" I knew he was nervous I could see Jasper and he was watching from a cracked door upstairs.

"Mom, what are Jasper and Peter to you?" he asked quickly blurting it out.

"hunnie, Jasper and Peter and I all love each other very much. We decided many years ago that we were not going to care about what other thought and just do what would make us happy in our loves for the rest of eternity." I said smiling over at him.

"Do they treat you nice all the time?" He asked.

"Yes dear, they do. They always have and always will. I am the world to them, and you mean the world to them too."

"Mom why haven't you all changed? You all looked the same. Except your eyes."

I softly called for the guys and they came down the steps to the couch."

"Anthony are you sure you want to know about this?" Jasper asked him looking over at me. I am sure I was emitting so much fear and worry. I didn't care about the birds and the bees, or they don't drink or do drugs, the biggest parent child conversation I had to worry about was, son I am a vampire. God my life was a mess. Why couldn't I just have a normal life, I wish I could have, but then I wouldn't have Jasper and Peter if I had chosen differently. It was always something in the back of my mind.

"Just tell me please. Be honest." He said looking worried.

"Anthony we are vampires." I spit out and he looked shocked. I felt Jasper pushing out calm and knew Anthony was worried.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tight. For once I didn't pretend to flinch.

"Peter?" he asked looking over.

"Yes Anthony that is why my eyes are red, it is not because of my health. I am sorry we lied about that."

"Antony this is why I missed those years when you were younger, and why I missed your birthday. See I was in a car accident, that was the truth, but Jasper and Peter see they saved my life in a way. They let me stay in your life by turning me. I however was failing you, I couldn't control my own thirst and needed to stay away to make sure you were safe."

"But, mom how? How did you meet them?"

"Anthony you were too young to remember but Jasper had a brother, Edward. I met him when I was in high school living with your grandpa Charlie. We dated for a while before I found out what he was, he was a vampire."

"Mom is he my father?" god my son was smart. He always could put pieces of a puzzle together without any help from us.

"Yes dear."

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

"What?" he squeaked out.

"Anthony" I heard Jasper interrupt. "We had no choice, you father had hurt your mother badly one night and we could not risk him hurting her again. He had already decided to be a deadbeat and not help her raise you and we loved you all too much to let him stay around." Jasper sighed and I saw Anthony's shoulder relax.

"So is everyone else?"

"No Anthony, not everyone, only Jasper's family. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and your Aunt Alice." I smiled back at him.

"But, how" he looked over around us.

"I chose to feed off of animals, that is why my family has the golden eyes." I heard Jasper offer from next to me. I saw a bit of understanding from Anthony and then he looked quickly over at Peter.

"Anthony it is okay." Jasper quickly said to him. I guess he was putting two and two together to get Peter's diet.

"You eat people?" He asked over at Peter.

"Only assholes." He laughed and I saw Anthony smile so I didn't correct his language. "Only bad people, rapist, murders, or those who will die soon from natural causes. I do my best to make the world a better place with my choices and so does your mother."

end flashback

I came back looking around the room at all of our family. Everyone was here today and it was a big day. 16 years had passed and Anthony was getting so much bigger. Esme was brought to tears when she saw him today; he was a spitting image of his father. His eyes had changed a bit and were not as bright as they were as a child but he still had the green eyes of Edward and the the bronze hair was all Edward too.

He was opening his present and in typically Cullen fashion the boy was spoiled rotten. He had gotten used to the little quirks of the family, the gifts both physical and vampire were normal to him anymore. We had let him live with Renee until he finished Elementary school. We were getting too older for our looks though and had to move. We had moved a few years back after he had moved in with us. Renee was getting older and as much as Anthony didn't want to change schools, he wanted to be with us and figured starting middle school was the best time to move him. We were now living outside of Philadelphia in King of Prussia. Alice was a constant visitor, the local mall is the largest on the east coast and Alice was in love, not with a vampire, with the mall. It was always funny when she would visit and be gone all day just to shop.

I laughed out loud at my thoughts and got a few funny looks from the family.

He had opened up all the gifts and was down to the

"Here" Alice shoved a box into Anthony's hands. "I am sorry you can't use it now, but in a few years." She laughed as he rolled his eyes at her.

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice. She had a great sense for gifts but sometimes the whole future thing just made me laugh when it came to her gifts she gave people. I am sure they all made sense to her. Anthony always just laughed it off and smiled. He opened the bag, after the whole paper issue at my 18th birthday we no longer used wrapping paper, and all gifts were in gift bags.

"What the hell?" he laughed at Alice.

All over a small box inside the bag was paper saying DO NOT OPEN TILL 4/08/2022 over and over again in all caps. I broke out laughing.

"I will put it into the safe." I laughed out loud as Jasper smiled.

"That is my 21st birthday"

"Yes silly, I am going to be gone for a while but I want you to open this then." She smiled over at him. I saw a look from Jasper and was confused but on well I have learned.

"You will be gone for 5 years?" he almost frowned at her. They had become good friends and shopping buddies since we moved here. For her to be gone that long was going to suck. I had started to get used to it, our relationship was back to normal and her and Jasper even got along wonderfully especially given the past they had together.

"Oh and here", she said handing him a card. He opened it up to find gift cards for all of his favorite stores in the mall. Thousands of dollars worth of them.

"Should last you the next few years" Alice laughed

"Or months." I laughed. He was just like Alice with shopping. She spaced out for a bit and we realized she was having another vision.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She smiled over and gave Anthony a big hug. I saw a bit of confusion on Jaspers face again and was a bit worried. "I will see you all later." She said give us all quick hugs and was off before we could even say anything.

The rest of the party went by so fast. I was so happy to be spending time with him as my son. It didn't happen that much anymore. I loved these family parties. I could hug him and know he was my little boy. It was nice too because I was not being introduced to his friends as his big sister. When we were out and about and it made me upset at first but now I realized it was the right thing to do for us, it just fit. I was only 24, he was 16 there was no way for me to physically be his mother anymore.

"Anthony!" I heard Peter call from over by the door.

"Yes?" Anthony asked looking over.

"You need to come with me for your present." I smiled knowing what Peter had gotten him.

We walk outside and open the doors and Anthony is shocked. Jasper gave me the thumbs up that he was happy and shocked which were our goals.

It was a custom painted 2010 Z Coupe Nismo 370Z. Peter had gotten them to do it in the Montaray blue which wasn't an open on the nismo. As we have found out money can buy everything. I didn't want Peter getting him some hundred thousand dollar first car, so I settled when Anthony had showed him the base 370 and then let Peter get him the Nismo. It had only 350 hp with 276 lb-ft of torque, 3.7-liter V6 engine. Not a V-10 or something crazy. However the H-pipe gave it a great sound and it was Anthony.

"This is fucking awesome!" He screamed as he ran outside and Peter tossed him the keys. He gave all three of us hugs and ran over to the car.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Oh yeah like you have no idea." He laughed over at Jasper. Anthony knew he could read emotions so I had to laugh at my sons comment.

"Mom it is great!" He screamed as he slid into the driver's seat. "Can I drive it?"

"Sure once we get home you can okay?" I laughed over at him. The smile on his face was enough for me. It was wonderful. I still had my reservations about spending tons of money on him but the rest of his family didn't.

He had been spending more and more time in the garage the older he got with Peter and Jasper. It was nice that he was spending so much time with the guys though because I wanted them to get as much time in together as they could. It was nice for him to get time in with men who wanted to help him grow and learn. In a few years he would be graduating high school and then from there going off to college. I knew I was going to miss him but it was going to be what he needed in life. He would have a normal life.

I had made them promise that there was no way we would bring up changing Anthony. We would not do it, no discussion end of story. I felt bad enough knowing he was involved in our world and that it could change in an instant. I remember what happened with James and how much it hurt, I know now what they all ment about the constant worry of a human in there world.

2 Years Later…

Anthony Masan Swan – I heard the speaker say as I saw my son walking across the stage. I had wished Renee could be here for this but her health would not let her. Anthony had moved in with Jasper, Peter and I again about a year ago after Renee had gotten too sick to care for him. It wasn't very long after his 16th birthday party. We hated that he had to switch in the middle of high school but it was not all that bad. We had kept a constant back and forth between us and Renee for a while but once I became his "big sister" being his guardien was a bit harder for most schools especially with a living grandmother. It was almost the same as me being dead. We had to pretend that I was dead at least, Anthony's mother was dead, but I was still here and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Peter and Jasper made cat calls as he crossed the stage, getting laughs from the other parents. When he moved in with us he became my "younger brother" who we were taking in since my mom was sick. The high school he was attending seemed to understood and thankfully he had graduated with honors and on time. I was so proud of him, and I knew the others were as well. Throughout the week he has been getting present after present from the family.

Things as a family were wonderful. The older he got the easier it was to explain to him what had happened, why and how things were how they were today. At first I could tell he was a little weird about it, we also kept our private relationships that, private. In public it had been decided I was Peter's girl since we were closer in age. Jasper being only 20 and me being 24 had turned a few heads so since Peter was 26 we just went with it.

Anthony's friends would come over all the time, we didn't stop it. I can't tell you the number of times his friends would hit on me, or the girl friends would hit on one of the guys. It was always interesting when we would let him have parties. From what Jasper told me we were the "Favorite parents" of the high school kids since we knew what it was like and let them have fun reasonably. Well that and the house was a giant playroom. Emmett had made sure it was stocked in all things video games for when he would come over to visit. Emmett and Anthony were great friends now as well, actually everyone in the family loved him. Since he knew their secret no one had to pretend and it made living together and vacations so much easier. I never felt bad for being honest with my son, he needed to know the truth and I wouldn't hid a thing.

3 Years later..

"MOM!" I heard Anthony yelling from the game room downstairs.

We loved having him around and now that he was our age, well technically he was older then Jasper today. For the past year they had picked on each other both being 20 and it was a constant laugh fest. Anthony was always whining how come Jasper got a fake ID and he couldn't. I love my son he was so fun to be around, and in some ways he wasn't really my son anymore.

"I'm older then you." He laughed pointing at Jasper as we all walked downstairs.

"Yeah I get that" Jasper smirked back at him.

"I don't need a fake ID!" he almost screamed and half skipped while jumping up and down. We were planning a trip to ICE tonight to celebrate. It was a local club, typically 21-25 year old range so we would all fit in well. It also was only about 10 minutes from the house which was even better in case of emergency. I was a vampire and I was taking my son out drinking, I might kill someone. Well no, not really. I had gotten all of my blood lust under control and since those problems 15 years ago I have not slipped up at all. That is not to say I didn't want to at times, but I was happy I didn't.

We got to the club and I was shocked to see Alice standing outside of the door.

"Did you open your gift?" She asked looking over at Anthony.

"No I didn't I thought I would later."

"Okay good" She smiled back at him.

I heard a soft growl from Jasper and started to worry.

"What?" I asked quickly

"Nothing I will tell you later."

I saw him grab Alice's arm and pull her over to the side of the bar while Peter, Anthony, and I got a table and sat down together.

Jasper's POV:

"I'm older then you." Anthony laughed while pointing at me. Stupid human body.

"Yeah I get that" I laughed at him.

"I don't need a fake ID!" he almost screamed and half skipped while jumping up and down. He was such a happy child. His emotions were always such a blessing in the house except when he would bring girls over. The lust was a straight up reminder of his mom.

We got to the club and I could feel everyone's shock to see Alice standing outside of the door. Well except for the lust coming from Anthony and Alice. What the hell was going on with that. Why was Alice lusting at him.

"Did you open your gift?" She asked looking over at Anthony.

"No I didn't I thought I would later." He smiled at her.

"Okay good" She smiled back at him.

I couldn't stop the growl when I heard my ex mate hitting on my mate's son. What the hell was I missing!

"What?" I heard Bella ask.

"Nothing I will tell you later."

I grabbed Alice's arm and pull her over to the side of the bar while Peter, Anthony, and Bella got a table and sat down together. I could feel annoyance, anger, confusion, and fear coming from them. Why did someone fear me with Alice? I wasn't going to hurt her.

"What the hell Alice?" I growled into her ear.

"Jasper please." She almost begged looking at me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag you out of here right now!"

"He is my soul mate" she cried looking down at the ground.

"What the fuck are you talking about Alice!"

"Think about it Jasper. How long after we left Bella after the funeral did I space out? Do the math, 2 weeks. As soon as Bella got a positive pregnancy test. I didn't know why yet but I just knew you needed to go, and that we were over. Then once she gave birth I saw it all, I saw Edward being a prick, I saw me and him hanging out as he got older. I saw us together Jazz. I saw me and Anthony happy!" She cried looking down at the ground.

"You what!" Bella screeched from next to me. Oh crap I didn't hear her through all the humans.

"I didn't mean to, You know that Bella." Alice was dry sobbing looking between us.

"I, shit, fuck, Alice…" Bella was so confused.

"Do you love him?" She asked looking over at our son with Peter.

"I like him a lot, and I know it will turn to love. I hadn't spent much time with him the past few years because of these visions. I couldn't be around him. I knew it was wrong, I wanting him to enjoy his human normal years without knowing about what I saw for the future. If i had stayed he would have found out sooner. I knew your feelings Bella and I wanted the best of both."

I was shocked to see Bella grab Alice and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you for letting him have a normal life, well as normal as he could." She sighed kissing Alice on the cheek.

"Jasper?" Alice said looking over at me.

"You have my blessing, but god damn it Alice!"

"I won't hurt him, I promise. I don't see any unknown in our future like I had with you Jazz. With you I knew we had years of happiness that would only lead to bigger and better things."

"Well then go ask him to dance." I heard Bella laugh from next to us.

That night was the beginning of the future for all of us. After the club we got home with everyone and Anthony opened his present. It was a key and plane tickets, the key was to Alice's house in London, and the tickets were to go with her in 2 weeks home.

We spent the next few days talking about her visions with Anthony and what she saw for them in the future. We told him that the future was up to him, it could still be changed but when he heard what she had been seeing he was so happy. I could feel his joy and lust, and even some love towards Alice, and I had a feeling this was going to work out. I was happy for my pixi little ex wife, she had found her true soul mate and I had found mine.

Anthony did leave in 2 weeks for London, and 2 years later they came back to visit us for the holidays with some big news. Anthony had proposed to Alice.

They wanted to get married and then he wanted to be changed. They planned a wedding for almost a year later and Alice enjoyed planning that and dressing us all up.

A year later we were again in the Colorado house were we had been at for Bella's newborn time but working with a different newborn. Rose and Emmett were with us, and Carlisle and Esme were coming in a few weeks. The family was finally back together and happy.

**The End**


End file.
